


Täytyykö mun ne sanat sanoa?

by Wisely_Silent



Category: Salatut elämät
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Suomi | Finnish, Swearing, Translation, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisely_Silent/pseuds/Wisely_Silent
Summary: Lari on aina nauttinut melko tavallisesta elämästään, johon kuuluvat siistit frendit, kuumat tytöt ja loistava tulevaisuus. Hän ei ole ollenkaan mielissään, kun poika nimeltä Elias muuttaa Suomeen ja tekee parhaansa häiritäkseen hänen elämäänsä.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Englanninkielisen ficin "Do I Have to Say the Words?" suomenkielinen käännös. Kaikki virheet ovat omiani.

**Luku 1**  
  
On lämmin ja aurinkoinen elokuun aamu täynnä lintujen iloista lauleskelua. Ilma tuoksuu raikkaalta edellisöisen rankkasateen jäljiltä, ja taivas on pilvetön. Kaikki vaikuttaa täysin normaalilta Lari Väänäsen elämässä hänen kävellessä kohti koulua vihellellen nuotinvierestä ja kädet tauskuissa.  
  
   Ehkä hän ei viheltäisi, jos hän tietäisi elämänsä olevan muuttumassa aivan täysin. Tänään on se päivä, joka muuttaa kaiken, päivä, jolloin elämä alkaa hitaasti johdattaa häntä suuntaan, jonne hän ei halua mennä, kohti jotakin, jonka olemassaolon hän kieltää.  
  
   Mutta Lari ei tiedä, joten hän on tyytyväinen, huoleton ja itsevarma, kun hän kävelee väistämättä kohti omaa tuhoaan – tai kenties pelastustaan. Sitä on mahdoton vielä sanoa.  
  
   Larin astuessa koulun rautaportista sisään, useita opiskelijoita on jo levittäytyneenä ympäriinsä: jotkut yksin ja osa erikokoisissa ryhmissä. Lari huomaa oman jenginsä lähes välittömästi nyhjäämässä koulun pääovien läheisyydessä. He nauravat – jollekulle, Lari päättelee. Hän lähtee uteliaana kohti kavereitaan ja huomaa pian, kuka on pilan kohteena: Tale Taalasmaa tietysti, kuka muukaan.  
  
   Tale kävelee hitaasti pää painuksissa ja katse kengissään ohi nauravan ryhmän, johon Lari nopeasti liittyy.

 _Säälittävää_ , Lari miettii huvittuneena hykertäessään kavereidensa kanssa sille naurettavalle ilmestykselle, joka on heidän ehdoton suosikkiviihdykkeensä. Lari on melkein pahoillaan, että alkanut kouluvuosi on viimeinen, sillä hän kiusaisi Talea mielellään paljon pidempäänkin.  
  
   Vasta sitten Lari huomaa, että Tale ei olekaan yksin, kuten tavallisesti. Hänen vieressään kävelee toinen poika, jota Lari ei ole ennen nähnyt. Hän tutkii kaksikkoa tarkasti, kun he suuntaavat kohti koulun ovia. Vieras vaaleahiuksinen poika vaikuttaa olevan Talen täydellinen vastakohta: hän kävelee ylpeästi, silmät kohdistettuna suoraan eteenpäin, eikä huomioi ollenkaan heidän vasemmalta puolelta kuuluvaa ilkkumista. Laria ärsyttää pojan itsevarmuus enemmän kuin hän myöntää itselleen eikä oikein ymmärrä, että miksi se ärsyttää.  
  
   ”Kuka toi mahtaa olla?” hän miettii ääneen, muttei kuule, vastaako kukaan. Hänen silmänsä seuraavat yhä blondia, kunnes poika astuu ovista sisään ja katoaa näkyvistä.  
  
   Kellon soidessa vähän ajan päästä, Lari kavereineen lähtee vastahakoisesti maleksimaan kohti ensimmäistä oppituntia. Larin mieli vaeltelee ihan jossain muualla kuin äidinkielessä, jonka tunnille hän on menossa. Hänen kulmansa ovat kurtussa, kun hän miettii juuri ulkona näkemäänsä poikaa. _Minkä näkönen se on?_ on eniten hänen mielessään pyörivä kysymys. Lari toivoo, että pojan kasvot ovat todella runneltuneet.  
  
   Ensimmäinen asia, jonka Lari huomaa astuessaan luokkaan jenginsä kanssa – myöhässä – on uusi blondi poika istumassa eturivissä ja tuijottamassa opettajaa kuin kaikki, mitä se sanoo, olisi jotenkin todella vaikuttavaa ja mielenkiintoista.  
  
   Pojan kasvot ovat enimmäkseen virheettömät ja silmät ovat pistävän siniset – kuten sininen topaasi tai kenties safiiri. Lari nielaisee ja yrittää kostuttaa yhtäkkiä täysin kuivaa suutaan. Hänen täytyy pakottaa katseensa pois pojasta ennen kuin joku huomaa.  
  
_Mä vertaan jonkun jätkän silmiä jalokiviin_ , hän tajuaa häkeltyneenä kävellessään luokan takaosaan. _Mikä hitto mua vaivaa?_  
  
   Lari istahtaa alas omalle paikalleen ja sulkee mielestään opettajan saarnat myöhästymisestä. Varmasti joku mainitsee hänelle myöhemmin, jos hän on onnistunut hankkimaan itselleen jälki-istunnon.  
  
   Larin silmät, ilman että hän itse sitä tajuaa, hakeutuvat tuijottamaan vaaleaa takaraivoa, ja hän miettii, kuka poika on ja miksi hän on tullut heidän – ei, _hänen_ – kouluunsa. Lari myöntää itselleen olevansa utelias, mutta poika ei selvästikään ole sellainen, jonka kanssa Lari haluaa olla tekemisissä, sillä hän saapui kouluun Taalasmaan kanssa. Kukaan, joka hengaa Talen kanssa, ei ole Larin seuran arvoinen. Paitsi Janne tietysti, mutta Janne onkin Janne. Siis hieman outo seuransa suhteen, mutta siitä huolimatta erittäin hyvä ystävä.  
  
   Larin kysymykset uudesta luokkakaveristaan vaikuttavat saavan vastatauksia, sillä opettaja pyytää pojan luokan eteen esittäytymään. Lari katsoo, kun poika nousee tuoliltaan – _aika kiva perse_ – hän miettii yhtäkkiä ja välittömästi kauhistuu ajatuksiaan. Hän pudistaa päätään ja välttelee katsomasta blondiin, kun poika alkaa puhua.  
  
   Ja kun Lari kuulee blondin äänen ensimmäistä kertaa, hänen niskakarvansa nousevat pystyyn. Hänen täytyy tukahduttaa puistatuksensa ja tuntee, kuinka hänen sydämensä alkaa lyödä sitä nopeammin, mitä enemmän hän pojan ääntä kuuntelee. Lari väittää itselleen tiukasti, että ääni vaikuttaa häneen vain, koska hän on ärsyyntynyt. Siinä kaikki.  
  
   Lari saa tietää, että uusi poika on nimeltään Elias – _onpa hintti nimi_ , hän hymähtää ivallisesti itsekseen – ja että hän muutti Brysselistä isänsä luokse Suomeen.  
  
   ”Olisi voinut pysyä poissa”, Lari mutisee hiljaa, ja hänen jengiläisensä tirskuvat ympärillä. Lari väläyttää heille virneen. Hänen virneensä kuitenkin haihtuu nopeasti, kun hän kuulee Eliaksen kertovan luokalle olevansa homo.  
  
   Larin kaverit ääntelevät ällöttyneinä, mutta Lari itse voi vain tuijottaa Eliasta ilmeettömänä. Hänen ajatuksensa ovat sekasotkuna hänen päässään, ja hän ymmärtää niistä vain muutaman: _inhottavaa, hiton friikki, on se aika kuuma..._ Viimeisin ajatus saa Larin jälleen kerran pudistamaan päätään hämmentyneenä. _Ryhdistäydy!_ hän komentaa itseään ja pakottaa kasvoilleen kyllästyneen ja ällöttyneen ilmeen, sillä pelkkä ajatus saman hengitysilman jakamisesta jonkun homopojan kanssa on kuvottava.  
  
   Lari sattuu kurkistamaan kohti Eliasta juuri, kun poika väläyttää iloisen ja levollisen hymyn ennen kuin palaa takaisin paikoilleen istumaan. _Sun on parempi olla varuillasi_ , Lari ajattelee, kun hänen silmänsä liimautuvat jälleen Eliaksen takaraivoon, _mä en suvaitse hinttejä mun koulussa_.  
  
Kun välitunti viimein alkaa kuivan kaksoistunnin jälkeen, Lari välittömästi läksyttää Eliasta kertomalla täsmälleen, mitä hän ajattelee hänestä ja muista hänen kaltaisistaan. Lari olettaa Eliaksen kyyristelevän peloissaan hänen ja mahtavan jenginsä edessä, joten hän luonnollisesti pettyy ja raivostuu, kun Elias vain virnuilee, loukkaa Laria takaisin ja kävelee sitten pois näyttämättä ollenkaan pelokkaalta.  
  
   Loppupäivän ajan Lari kihisee kiukusta ja mulkoilee Eliasta. Hän on päättänyt selvittää, miten näyttää sille snobille, minne homot kuuluvat ravintoketjussa.  
  
   Kunpa se olisikin niin yksinkertaista. Muutaman seuraavan päivän aikana Larille selviää nopeasti, että Elias Vikstedt ei ole mikään helppo nakki. Vaikka Lari sanoo tai tekee mitä tahansa, Elias pysyy yhtä ylimielisenä ja itseään täynnä olevana kuin aina. Lari on raivoissaan, ettei ole vielä onnistunut musertamaan Eliasta. Mutta vielä hän sen tekee, aivan taatusti. Hän on varma, että jossain vaiheessa se onnistuu.  
  
   Hän saattaa myöhemmin katua, että on oikeassa.  
  
Siinä sivussa Larin on kuitenkin aika keskittyä kouluvuoden päätavoitteeseensa. Hänellä on jo vuosia ollut koulun kuumimman mimmimagneetin maine, ja kaikki tietävät, että Lari saa kenet ikinä haluaa ihan milloin haluaa. Toistaiseksi hän ei ole halunnut ketään ja häntä huolestuttaa, että muut saattavat alkaa ajatella, ettei hän ehkä olekaan ihan sitä, mitä väittää, ja hänen statuksensa on vain valepuku, johon piiloutua. _Ei! Älä ajattele sitä, ei pidä paikkansa!_ hänen mielensä huutaa, jolloin hän vetää syvään henkeä ja pakottaa itsensä uskomaan sen todeksi. Hänen ei tarvitse piileskellä.  
  
   Mutta se, mitä Lari kyllä tarvitsee ja nopeasti, on tyttöystävä, mielellään kuuma, jonka perään kaikki kuolaavat. Larin tilaisuus tulee nopeammin kuin hän odotti, kun Janne ja hänen tyttöystävänsä Iida eroavat. Laria ei kiinnosta eron syyt, vaan se, miten saada Iida, jota pidetään koulun kauneimpana tyttönä, kokonaan itselleen.  
  
   Loppujenlopuksi se on hyvin yksinkertaista, sillä yllättäen se on Iida, joka ottaa ensimmäisen askeleen. Se tapahtuu keskellä ruuhkaista katua, kun Iida yhtäkkiä ahdistaa Larin nurkkaan ja suutelee häntä täysin varoittamatta. Lari on totta kai heti mukana ja helpottunut, että hänellä on viimeinkin kainalossaan kaunis tyttö, jota esitellä muille, vaikkei hän oikein tunnekaan mitään Iidaa kohtaan. Kaikkein parasta on kuitenkin se, että Iida on Eliaksen paras ystävä. _Se hemmetin hintti joutuu kärsimään mun mahtavasta seurasta joka päivä_ , Lari riemuitsee mielessään ja hymyilee. Elämä on upeaa.  
  
Mutta Lari joutuu pian huomaamaan, että sellaisena elämä ei pysy. Hänen ajatuksensa valtaavat koko ajan kukapa muukaan kuin hänen uusi riesansa, Elias Vikstedt. Elias on viimeinen ajatus Larin mielessä, kun hän nukahtaa, ja ensimmäinen hänen herätessään. Häntä raivostuttaa valtavasti, että joku homo kehtaa alati takertua hänen mieleensä. Sen seurauksena Lari käyttäytyy vielä entistäkin kauheammin Eliasta kohtaan, mutta tietysti vain silloin, kun Iida ei ole näkemässä.  
  
   Iida ei kuitenkaan ole kovin tyytyväinen Lariin. Ei siksi, että hän tietäisi Larin kiusaavan Eliasta (Iida on kovin sokea Larin vioille), vaan koska Lari on suurimmaksi osaksi ollut välinpitämätön Iidan suhteen. Larin ajatukset ovat olleet viime aikoina niin täynnä Eliasta, että hänestä tuntuu kuin hänen mieleensä ei yksinkertaisesti mahdu mitään muuta. Mutta sen hän aikoo muuttaa hyvin pian.  
  
   Koulun bileet, jotka järjestävät kourallinen luokkakavereita, lähestyvät nopeasti, ja Lari on päättänyt keskittyä vain Iidaan sen koko illan. Ei olisi ollenkaan hyvä, jos Iida jättäisi hänet... Kaikki oppilaat on kutsuttu, mutta Lari ei ole kovin huolissaan siitä, että Elias näyttäytyisi. Kaikki tietävät, että bileiden ainoa tarkoitus on kännätä, ja Larilla on tunne, ettei Elias (joka Larin kuuleman mukaan omaa täydelliset käytöstavat ja jota opettajat jatkuvasti ylistävät) ei ole kiinnostunut sellaisesta.  
  
Bilepäivänä Lari päättää pukeutua sinisiin shortseihin ja punertavaan t-paitaan, jossa on v-kaula-aukko. Hän on huomaamattaan laittanut päälleen samat vaatteet kuin silloin, kun tapasi Eliaksen ensimmäistä kertaa. Tuntia myöhemmin Lari kertoo isälleen menevänsä tyttöystävälleen yöksi, ei mainitse sanallakaan bileitä ja lähtee bussilla juhlapaikalle. Hän on sopinut Iidan kanssa, että he tapaavat bileissä.  
  
   Kun Lari näkee Iidan, hän ei ole ollenkaan iloinen siitä, että tytön seurassa on Tale, joka vaikuttaa olevan ärsyttävän hyväntuulinen.  
  
   ”Häivy”, Lari komentaa ivallisesti ja katsoo tyytyväisenä, kun Tale silmiään pyöritellen lähtee. Laria ei kiinnosta, että minne.  
  
   Iida katsoo häntä paheksuvasti, muttei onneksi sano mitään. Lari katselee hyväksyvänä tyttöystäväänsä, jolla on päällään lyhyt vaaleanpinkki kesämekko, joka korostaa kauniisti tytön ruskettunutta ihoa. Valitettavasti Iidalla on kuitenkin aivan liian paljon meikkiä. Lari aina ihmettelee, miksi tytöt pakkomielteisesti maalaavat kasvojaan sen sijaan, että näyttäisivät luonnolliselta.  
  
   Lari tervehtii Iidaa suukolla ja johdattaa sitten sisään, jossa bileet ovat jo hyvässä vauhdissa. Ihmisiä on enemmän kuin Lari odotti, ja jotkut ovat jo huomattavasti normaalia hilpeämpiä ja puheliaampia. Lari huomaa Talen lymyilemässä booliastian läheisyydessä ja tuhahtaa huvittuneena, kun ajattelee humalaista Talea ja kaikkea kivaa, jota Lari voisi hänelle tehdä.  
  
   Sitten Lari kääntyy Iida puoleen ja päättää ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi kysyä asiasta, joka on vaivannut hänen mieltään enemmän ja vähemmän aamusta saakka: ”Oletko sä varma, ettei Elias ole tulossa?” Hän suorastaan rukoilee Iidan vastaavan myöntävästi.  
  
   Mutta Iida vain tuhahtaa, ja Lari liikehtii levottomana odottaessaan vastausta.  
  
   ”Se sanoi, ettei halua”, Iidan viimein vastaa pettyneenkuuloisena, ”mutta toivon, että se muuttaa mielensä, koska sanoin, etten puhu sille enää, jos se jättää mut tänne yksin.”  
  
   ”Mut eihän toi pidä paikkansa!” Lari huudahtaa heti, ”mä olen täällä sun kanssa, et sä tarvitse mitään egoistista pelleä pitämään sulle seuraa.”  
  
   Iida huokaisee ja pyöräyttää silmiään. ”Sut tuntien ei mene edes tuntia, kun olet täysin kännissä, ja sen perusteella, mitä olen kuullut, sun käytös on todella ala-arvoista siinä tilassa”, Iida kertoo ja jatkaa: ”Mä en aio juoda, eikä myöskään Elias, joten todella haluan sen tänne.”  
  
   Sitten Iida kääntää selkänsä Larille ja vaeltaa pois jättäen Larin yksin ahdistavien ajatustensa kanssa. _Elias ei voi tulla tänne, se ei voi tulla, se ei tule, ei..._ hän höpöttää mielessään ja suuntaa boolimaljalle, jossa epäröivä Tale edelleen pitelee tyhjää kertakäyttömukia kädessään.  
  
   Lari ottaa mukin itselleen ja täyttää sen boolilla. Hän ottaa kulauksen ja yrittää olla irvistämättä sen maulle. _Liikaa alkoholia!_ hän kiroaa ja miettii juodako ollenkaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan halua leimautua nössöksi, joten hän päättää juoda kamalasta mausta huolimatta.  
  
   ”Meinaatko sä seistä siinä ja näyttää tyhmältä koko illan?” Lari kysyy ilkkuen Talelta ja ottaa toisen kulauksen. Hän varoo, ettei näytä kasvoillaan inhoaan boolin makua kohtaan epämiellyttävässä seurassa.  
  
   ”Mä vaan odotin, et joku maistaa sitä ensin”, Tale sanoo naama punaisena ja laittaa mukinsa pois. Sitten hän lähtee ja katoaa pian väenpaljouden sekaan.  
  
   Lari myhäilee ja ottaa kolmannen kulauksen ja melkein tukehtuu siihen, kun juuri sillä samaisella hetkellä hänen silmänsä löytävät sen yhden henkilön, jonka hän kaikkein vähiten haluaisi nähdä kävelemässä sisään. Ja voi hitto, että Elias näyttää kuumalta valkoisessa t-paidassa ja tummansinisissä farkuissa, jotka halaavat hänen reisiään. _Pää kiinni, nyt heti!_ Larin mieli karjuu epätoivoisesti.  
  
   Hän kääntyy nopeasti ympäri ja täyttää mukinsa uudelleen teeskennelleen, ettei mikään ole vialla. Sitten hän menee etsimään Iidan ennen kuin Elias ehtii. Valitettavasti Lari on kuitenkin myöhässä. Kun hän viimein löytää tyttöystävänsä pienen buffetpöydän läheltä, siellä ovat myös Elias ja Tale (joka näyttää saaneen rohkeutta ottaa boolia) juttelemassa ja naureskelemassa. Lari näkee Eliaksen nauravat kasvot, ja se saa hänen sisuskalunsa tekemään oudon pikkukuperkeikan.  
  
   Larin täytyy repiä silmänsä pois häiritsevästä näystä ja päättää lähestyä Iidaa myöhemmin – kun tyttö on _yksin_. Lari päättää etsiä jenginsä sen sijaan ( _ne on varmaan viettämässä laatuaikaa muijien kanssa jossain syrjässä_ , hän miettii ja hänestä tuntuu kuin olisi tullut hylätyksi) ja tyhjentää puolillaan olevan mukinsa sisällön yhdellä kulauksella päästääkseen eroon Eliaksen leveän ja iloisen hymyn aiheuttamista tunteista. _Mikä hitto mua vaivaa?_ hän miettii ahdistuneena.  
  
Paljon myöhemmin bileet ovat jo lähes päättyneet, ja nautittuaan enemmän kuin tarpeeksi alkoholia, Lari vakoilee Elia— _Iidaa_! Hän vakoilee _Iidaa_ , aivan niin – kaatuneen beigenvärisen nojatuolin takaa. Tale on täysin kännissä, ja Iida yrittää suostutella poikaa lähtemään kotiin kanssaan. Tale pudistaa itsepäisesti päätään ja protestoi kovaan ääneen, kun Elias tarttuu häntä käsivarresta ja yrittää saada häntä liikkeelle. Larin silmät ovat liimautuneet Eliakseen, ja hänen alkoholin sumentamat aivonsa pitävät hyvin paljon kyseisen pojan vartalosta.  
  
   Sitten Tale näyttää suuttuvan ja vetää voimakkaasti kätensä pois Eliaksen otteesta. Valitettavasti kolmikko seisoo uima-altaan reunalla, joten Eliaksen menettäessä tasapainonsa hän putoaa suoraan veteen kuuluvan loiskahduksen saattelemana. Lari venyttää kaulaansa ja yrittää turhaan saada Eliaksen taas näköpiiriinsä.  
  
   ”Elias!” Iida huudahtaa huolestuneena samalla, kun hämmentynyt Tale siristelee silmiään ja vaikuttaa ihmettelevän, minne Elias yhtäkkiä katosi.  
  
   Elias onnistuu nousemaan altaasta Iidan avustuksella, ja kun Lari näkee pojan vartalon piilopaikastaan, hän henkäisee ääneen. Elias on likomärkä, ja hänen paitansa on takertunut tiukasti ylävartaloon jättämättä mitään arvailujen varaan. Eliaksen pienesti lihaksikas, aivan täydellisesti muotoiltu vartalo saa Larin kuolaamaan, mutta hän itse ei sitä huomaa. Ainoa asia, jonka hän huomaa, on Elias ja vain Elias. Hän hädin tuskin edes tajuaa sydämensä kiivasta sykettä.  
  
   Sitten aivan loistava, känninen idea tulee hänen mieleensä, ja hän haparoivasti kurottautuu ottamaan kännykkänsä, joka on onneksi edelleen hänen taskussaan eikä jossain ulottumattomissa. Lari onnistuu saamaan kameran päälle ja ottamaan kuvan erittäin märästä ja seksikkäästä Eliaksesta. Valitettavasti salamavalo on päällä, ja hänen läsnäolonsa on välittömästi paljastunut kolmikolle hänen edessään.  
  
   ”Lari?” Iida kysyy epäuskoisesti, ”mä luulin, et sä lähdit jo. Mitä sä siellä teet?”  
  
   Lari tuskin kuulee Iidaa, sillä hänen koko keskittymisensä on edelleen suunnattu yksinomaan Eliakseen ja hänen vartaloonsa ja takapuoleensa ja hiuksiinsa ja –  
  
   Joku kumartuu Larin eteen, eikä hän enää näe seksikkäintä näkyä ikinä. Hän vinkuu pettyneenä, mikä saa Iidan kurtistamaan kulmiaan.  
  
   ”Sä olet niin kännissä”, Iida huokaisee ja pudistaa päätään alistuneena, ”tule nyt, niin viedään sut kotiin.”  
  
Kun Lari herää aamulla, hän ei muista mitään muuta kuin Eliaksen ja kun hän liikahtaa peittonsa alla, hän on kauhistunut ja häpeissään tajutessaan pyjamahousujensa tahmeuden. Hän kieltäytyy ehdottomasti myöntämästä, mitä se tarkoittaa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luku 2**  
  
Syksyn edetessä Larin on yhä vaikeampi estää ajatuksiaan seilaamasta. Ja koska ainoa paikka, jonne ne seilaavat, on jyrkästi kielletty, Larista tulee koko ajan hajamielisempi ja ärtyisämpi – varsinkin hänen epäonnista tyttöystäväänsä kohtaan, joka ei ole puhunut Larille kahteen kokonaiseen päivään.  
  
   Lari on lähes helpottunut, kun Iida ilmoittaa kolme päivää myöhemmin haluavansa erota ja palata takaisin yhteen Jannen kanssa. Lari toivottaa heille onnea ja vilpittömästi tarkoittaa sitä. Iida on hyvä tyttö ja ansaitsee jonkun, joka huomioi häntä.  
  
Sillä tolalla asiat jatkuvat noin kuukauden verran. Lari on vapaa ja sinkku, Iida ja Janne ällöttävän onnellisia ja Elias häiritsevän komea. Elias piinaa Larin unia aivan liian usein, mikä jättää Larin joko todella kiihottuneeksi tai samaan jamaan kuin ensimmäisen kerran, kun hän uneksi Eliaksesta. Häntä on alkanut hieman pelottaa mennä nukkumaan.  
  
   Pahin on kuitenkin vielä edessä, ja kun Lari tajuaa, mitä se on, hänestä tuntuu kuin hänen keuhkonsa ovat lakanneet toimimasta. Hänen päässään pyörii, ja hän tuntee, kuinka kiukku vyöryy hänen kehonsa läpi sellaisella voimalla, jollaista hän ei ole ennen kokenut. Kiukun ja mustasukkaisuuden, vaikkakin hän ehdottomasti kieltäytyy myöntämästä jälkimmäistä.  
  
   Elias nojaa seinää vasten, ja hänen sormensa leikkivät edessään seisovan pojan vyölenkkien kanssa. Lari muistaa pojan nimen olevan Ville eikä hän ole koskaan vihannut ketään niin paljon. Kun Ville leikkisästi hymyillen nojautuu hitaasti suutelemaan Eliasta, Larin täytyy tukahduttaa ärähdys. Hänen kätensä puristuvat nyrkeiksi, ja kynnet painautuvat kivuliaasti hänen kämmeniensä pehmeään ihoon.  
  
   Onneksi Ville poistuu hetkeä myöhemmin suudelman jälkeen, ja Lari huokaisee helpotuksesta vain nähdäkseen Eliaksen luovan haaveilevan hymyn Villen loittonevalle selälle. Lari haluaisi hakata hymyn pois Eliaksen kasvoilta.  
  
   Siitä päivästä lähtien koulun täytyy selviytyä erittäin äreästä Larista, ja suuri osa oppilaista oppii nopeasti välttämään hänen myrkyllistä mulkoilua ja ilkeitä sanojaan. Larin ystävät kyselevät häneltä, mikä on saanut hänen jääkiekkomailansa solmuun, mutta joka kerta Lari vain murahtaa kiukkuisesti vastaukseksi.   
  
   Mutta utelut loppuvat pian, kun lätkäjengi tajuaa, että mitä kiukkuisempi Lari on, sitä parempi hän on maalinteossa. Syynä on se, että Lari kuvittelee jokaisen kiekon olevan Villen pää ja maaliverkon olevan Helvetti. Mikään ei aiheuta niin paljon mielihyvää kuin lähettää se paskiainen siihen loputtomaan, kiehuvan kuumaan monttuun kerta toisensa jälkeen.  
  
   Sen lisäksi, että Lari on vihainen Eliakselle ja Villelle, hän on myös raivoissaan itselleen. Hän vihaa sitä, että on niin äkeissään kaksikon suhteesta. Luonnollisestikaan hän ei koskaan anna itsensä etsiä kunnolla syitä tunteilleen, joten hän jatkaa murjottamista ja ilkeilyä Eliakselle. Hän yrittää myös menestyksettömästi tappaa Villeä niin ajatuksillaan kuin katseillaan ja miettii, mitä ihmettä Elias näkee siinä idiootissa.  
  
Eräänä päivänä Lari löytää oudon viestin koululokerostaan, mikä pelästyttää hänet puolikuoliaaksi. Hän rypistää pienen paperinpalan tärisevin käsin ja piilottaa sen huolellisesti reppuunsa. Hän aikoo polttaa sen myöhemmin, jottei kukaan voi koskaan lukea sitä. Sanat ovat jo syöpyneet syvälle hänen mieleensä:  
  
_Tiedän, mikä sinä olet, näen sen silmistäsi._   
  
Lari vilkuilee epäluuloisesti ympärilleen, muttei huomaa mitään tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa. Hän on vähän peloissaan, ja hänen sydämensä jyskyttää kiivaasti, koska hän ei ole varma, mitä viesti tarkoittaa tai kuka sen kirjoitti. Teksti ei ole käsin kirjoitettu, joten kirjoittajaa on mahdoton selvittää.  
  
   Loppupäivän ajan Lari on hyvin varovainen liikkeissään, sillä hän ei halua antaa viestin kirjoittajalle yhtään lisää aseita. Hän katselee tarkkaavaisesti ihmisiä ja yrittää löytää johtolankoja mysteeriin siinä kuitenkaan onnistumatta.   
  
   Mutta pian Lari unohtaa koko viestin, kun tapahtuu jotain ihanaa, jotain suurenmoista: Elias ja Ville riitelevät kovaäänisesti keskellä koulun käytävää, ja Lari katselee riemuissaan, kun he huutavat toisilleen. Sanallinen tappelu päättyy Villen läimäyttäessä Eliasta voimakkaasti kasvoille ja kävelee sitten uppiniskaisesti pois. Lari on tuohtunut – _miten se kehtaa lyödä Eliasta?!_ – mutta se ei ole mitään verrattuna siihen, miltä Eliaksesta täytyy tuntua. Hän näyttää täysin hölmistyneeltä lyönnistä, mutta sitten hänen kasvonsa vääntyvät äärimmäisen vihaisiksi. Lari tuntee olonsa innostuneeksi, kun Elias ryntää päinvastaiseen suuntaan kuin hänen, toivottavasti, ex-poikaystävänsä.   
  
   Lari kyselee hienovaraisesti, mitä ilmeisen onnellisen parin välillä tapahtui, teeskennellen olevansa täysin välinpitämätön – hän haluaa vain välttyä todistamasta vastaavaa tulevaisuudessa.  
  
   Jannen (joka kuuli Iidalta) mukaan Ville petti Eliasta, ja kun Elias sai sen selville, heillä oli ”pieni julkinen keskustelu”, mikä johti eroon. _Ihan oikein sille paskiaiselle_ , Lari miettii, mutta ei pysty sanomaan, tarkoittaako hän Villeä vai Eliasta, kun tarkemmin ajattelee.   
  
Eron, josta juoruttiin koko viikko, jälkeen Lari keskittyy taas huolestuneena mystiseen viestiin, jonka sai. Hänellä ei ole mitään, millä saisi kirjoittajan selville, joten hän keskittää puolet energiastaan selvittääkseen sanojen merkityksen.   
  
   ”’Tiedän, mikä sinä olet, näen sen silmistäsi’, mitä hittoa toi tarkoittaa?” Lari kysyy ääneen itseltään ollessaan yksin kotona ja lukiessaan viestiä ties monennettako kertaa. _Mitä joku muka voi nähdä mun silmistä?_  
  
   Sitten hänen mielensä tarjoaa jotakin lupaavaa, mutta samalla kauhistuttavaa: Lari muistaa pelokkaana muutamat kerrat, jolloin hän tuijotti haaveilevasti Eliasta keskellä tuntia... Onko joku huomannut hänen lasittuneen katseensa ja tehnyt epätodenmukaisia johtopäätöksiä? Pelkkä ajatus on kauhistuttava; hänen on välittömästi tehtävä jotakin asian korjaamiseksi.   
  
   Hän aloittaa heti seuraavana päivänä flirttailemalla tytöille ja tekee parhaansa pitääkseen katseensa hakeutumasta Eliakseen, joka vaikuttaa hieman oudolta jostain syystä. Mutta sehän on täysin odotettua, Lari olettaa, koska Elias on juuri eronnut. Ei tietenkään sillä, että Lari olisi pätkääkään kiinnostunut sen oksettavan hintin käytöksestä.   
  
   Koska Elias on juuri sitä, oksettava. Ei komea eikä kuuma eikä seksikäs eikä –  
  
   Lari pudistaa turhautuneena päätään ja mulkoilee murhaavasti poikaa, jota juuri ajatteli, kun hän kävelee ohitse. Elias vain kohottaa toista kulmakarvaansa ja jatkaa puuhiaan. _Mä vihaan sua_ , Lari kertoo äänettömästi pojan selälle.  
  
Viikon kuluttua Lari viimeinkin polttaa viestin. Hän on lopen kyllästynyt miettimään sitä, ja kun mitään ei ole viime aikoina tapahtunut, hänestä tuntuu turvalliselta hankkiutua lappusesta eroon. Vaikuttaa kuitenkin siltä, että hän teki sen liian pian, sillä toinen viesti löytyy hänen lokerostaan pari päivää myöhemmin. Teksti on tällä kertaa erilainen, mutta aivan yhtä hämmentävä kuin edellinenkin:  
  
_Ei ole mahdotonta saada sitä, mitä haluat._  
  
Lari raapii niskaansa. Hän ihmettelee, miksi lapussa lukee itsestäänselvyyksiä, sillä hän tietää harvinaisen hyvin, mitä haluaa, ja myös sen, että sen saaminen on hyvin mahdollista: ammattijääkiekkoilijan ura NHL:ssä. Hän heittää lapun lähimpään roskikseen ja päättää unohtaa koko asian.  
  
   Seuraava tunti on biologiaa, joka on Larin mielestä hyvin tylsä aine. Ja vielä tylsemmäksi se muuttuu, kun opettaja ilmoittaa välittömästi, että oppilaiden on työskenneltävä pareittain. Totta kai se pahuksen opettaja päättää jakaa heidät pareihin itse, ja Lari on varma, ettei hän tule saamaan parikseen ketään miellyttävää – hän ei koskaan ole niin onnekas.  
  
   Sitten hänen olemattomat toiveensa romahtavat lopullisesti, kun opettaja alkaa muodostaa pareja aakkosjärjestyksessä. Lari itse on viimeinen, ja ennen häntä on –  
  
   ”Elias ja Lari”, opettaja sanoo rauhallisesti mutta tuimasti ja taittelee paperin, josta hän nimet luki.  
  
   Lari tuijottaa ilmeettömästi eteenpäin eikä tee elettäkään mennäkseen lähelle Eliasta. _Kaikista tyypeistä luokassa, miksi just se?_ hän valittaa itsekseen ja mulkoilee vihaisesti opettajaa, joka ei onneksi huomaa mitään.  
  
   Kun Elias istahtaa Larin viereen, hän yrittää saada Larin huomion, mutta Lari kieltäytyy katsomasta häntä. Sen sijaan Lari yrittää kuunnella ohjeita, mutta se on vaikeaa, sillä Eliaksen ihana tuoksu on kaikkialla hänen ympärillään vaikeuttamassa hänen keskittymistään.   
  
   ”Menitkö sä kylpyyn partaveteen tai jotain?” Lari ärähtää ärsyyntyneenä siitä, että asia häiritsee, ja erittäin vastahakoisesti siirtää katseensa opettajasta Eliakseen.  
  
   Elias katsoo häntä hassusti, aivan kuin hän yrittäisi kovasti olla nauramatta. _Paskiainen_ , Lari miettii tylysti.   
  
   ”En mennyt”, Elias vastaa, ja kaikki jäljet huvittuneisuudesta ovat kadonneet hänen kasvoiltaan. Sitten hän keskittyy kynäänsä, jolla kirjoittaa vihkoonsa ohjeita taululta.   
  
   Lari räpäyttää silmiään ja sitten mulkoilee. Hänkin alkaa kopioida ohjeita eikä sen takia huomaa pikkuruista hymyä, joka ilmestyy Eliaksen suupieliin.   
  
Tunti päättyy nopeasti, mikä sopii Larille paremmin kuin hyvin, ja hän on yllättynyt, että he onnistuivat tulemaan Eliaksen kanssa toimeen – paremman sanan puutteessa. He eivät huutaneet toisilleen, ja jopa solvaukset pysyivät varsin lievinä. Tosin se saattaa johtua siitä, että opettaja piti heitä visusti silmällä, mutta silti – edistystä on tapahtunut. Muttei sillä, että Lari mitään edistystä edes haluaisi, ei todellakaan.   
  
   Lari pakkaa tavaransa hitaasti ja on yksi viimeisistä, jotka poistuvat luokkahuoneesta. Aivan oven ulkopuolella hän huomaa sivusilmällään jotain valkoista. Hän pysähtyy ja kääntyy katsomaan: se on yksin maassa lojuva paperilappunen. Hän vilkaisee ympärilleen ja kun ei näe ketään, nappaa varovasti lapun lattialta. Sitten hän toivoo, ettei olisi. _Anna mennä!_ hänen kädessään oleva viesti kannustaa samalla tummansinisellä kursiivilla fontilla kuin edelliset kaksi viestiä.  
  
   ”Anna mennä mitä?” Lari kysyy alistuneella äänellä. Ilmeisesti viestejä ei pääse pakoon. Hän tunkee lapun taskuunsa ja suuntaa ulos, tarviten epätoivoisesti ajatustensa tuulettamista.   
  
Kotona Lari avaa tietokoneestaan tekstinkäsittelyohjelman. Hän valitsee tutuksi tulleen fontin ja kirjoittaa kolme riviä:  
  
_Tiedän, mikä sinä olet, näen sen silmistäsi.  
                      Ei ole mahdotonta saada sitä, mitä haluat.  
                      Anna mennä!_  
  
Hän toivoo, että viesteissä olisi enemmän järkeä, jos hän laittaa ne kaikki peräkkäin. Eli... Joku on nähnyt jotain hänen silmistään, päätellyt, että hän haluaa sen, ja sitten kannustaa häntä tekemään asialle jotakin. Ei mene kuin hetki, kun kaikki selkenee.   
  
_Ei ole todellista!_ Lari voihkaisee itsekseen, _joku luulee, että olen rakastunut siihen hinttariin!_  
  
   Sitten aivan mahdoton ajatus tunkeutuu hänen mieleensä: _Olenko?_  
  
   ”En”, Lari sanoo voimakkaasti ääneen. Mutta siitä huolimatta hän tuntee olonsa ahdistuneeksi koko loppupäivän.   
  
Aamulla Lari päättää, ettei viesteillä ole mitään tekemistä hänen kuvitelluilla tunteillaan Eliasta kohtaan, vaan ne tarkoittavat jotain aivan muuta. Juuri niin.  
  
   Kun neljäs lappunen istuu viattomasti hänen koululokerossaan, hän pyörähtää ympäri lappu kädessään. ”Kuka hitto lähettelee mulle näitä hemmetin viestejä?” hän kysyy vihaisena ja heiluttaa paperia, jonka sanoja hän ei ole vielä lukenut.   
  
   Kukaan ei vastaa hänelle, mutta sitten kaikki alkavat virnuilla ja tirskua. Lari kihisee kiukusta, ja hänen kasvonsa punehtuvat hänen läimäistessään lokeronsa kiinni ennen kuin ryntää pois. _Nyt kaikki luulee, että mä saan imeliä kirjeitä joltain tytöltä, mahtavaa!_ Lari miettii nolostuneena.   
  
   Hän menee lähimpään vessaan ja lukittautuu tyhjään koppiin. Hyvin vastahakoisesti hän vilkaisee viestiä, jonka tuttu fontti ilkkuu hänelle:  
  
_Pelottaako sen myöntäminen?_  
  
”Helvetti”, hän huokaisee. Sitten hän repii paperin, viskaa palaset vessanpyttyyn ja huuhtoo ne pois. Kun Lari lähtee, yksi palanen jää veteen kellumaan, sisältäen yhden sanan: _Pelottaako_.  
  
Myöhemmin samana päivänä Lari kirjaimellisesti törmää Eliakseen, mikä saa pojan pudottamaan kirjan, jota kantoi kädessään. Lari, jo valmiiksi raivostuneena, menettää temperamenttinsa täysin Eliaksen nähdessään. Ennen kuin Elias ehtii nostaa kirjan, Lari tarttuu hänen paidankaulukseensa ja alkaa huutaa hänelle. Lari ei ole täysin tietoinen, mitä hän suustaan sylkee, kun hän tuijottaa suoraan Eliaksen säikähtäneisiin, syvänsinisiin silmiin. _Ei kenelläkään voi olla tollaisia silmiä_ , hän sanoo itsekseen.  
  
   Jossain vaiheessa Elias menettää säikähtäneen ilmeensä ja alkaa näyttää huvittuneelta. Se kiukuttaa Laria entisestään, ja hän alkaa syöstä lisää loukkauksia pojalle, käyttäen kaiken mielikuvituksensa ja saa viimeinkin Eliaksen ärsyyntymään.  
  
   Tilanne päättyy, kun opettaja yhtäkkiä kiskoo voimakkaasti Larin irti Eliaksesta. Heidän ympärillään on varsin suuri porukka, mikä yllättää Larin, sillä hän ei huomannut sitä aikaisemmin.  
  
   ”Hiton Vikstedt”, hän mutisee.  
  
Larin jo valmiiksi kamala päivä saa sopivan lopun, kun hän löytää itsensä jälki-istunnosta tuntia myöhemmin. Hän ei uskonut päivän voivan muuttua enää pahemmaksi, mutta kun hän pakkaa kynänsä pois jälki-istunnon jälkeen, hänen repussaan on jotain, joka saa hänet sulkemaan silmänsä turhautuneena ja hengittämään syvään. Sitten hän ottaa viestin repustaan ja lukee sen:  
  
_Siinä ei ole mitään hävettävää._  
  
”Kuka hitto sä olet?” Lari kysyy viestiltä ja rypistää sen, kun paperi kieltäytyy vastaamasta. Larilla ei ole aavistustakaan, miten lappunen pääsi hänen reppuunsa, sillä hän ei ikinä päästä sitä silmistään.  
  
   Kun Lari myöhemmin lisää kannettavallaan uusimmat kaksi viestiä listaansa, hän päättää, että on saanut tarpeekseen. Hän lukee listan vielä muutamaan kertaan, muttei saa siitä irti yhtään sen enempää kuin eilenkään. Ehkäpä hänen pitäisi vastata kirjoittajalle saadakseen lisäinfoa? Mutta... miten? Hänellä ei edelleenkään ole mitään aavistusta, kuka lappusia lähettää.  
  
   Lopulta hän kirjoittaa oman viestinsä ja kiinnittää paperin ilmoitustaululle ensitöikseen kouluun saavuttuaan.  
  
_Okei, mä myönnän! Oletko nyt tyytyväinen?_ viestissä lukee.  
  
Tietenkään Lari ei tarkoita kirjoittamiaan sanoja, vaan haluaa yksikertaisesti tietää, mitä viestinkirjoittaja tekee seuraavaksi saatuaan myöntävän vastauksen.  
  
Vastaus siihen tulee myöhemmin samana päivänä, kun Lari astuu luokkaan viimeiselle tunnille, ja hänen pulpetillaan lepää taitettu paperinpala. Kiinnostuneena Lari taittelee paperin auki innokkaasti ja lukee viestin, joka on pidempi kuin yleensä:  
  
_Olitpa fiksu, kun keksit keinon lähettää viestin takaisin. En kuitenkaan taida täysin uskoa sanojasi._  
  
Lari huokaisee äänekkäästi turhautuneena ja ansaitsee sillä muiden luokassa olijoiden huomion. Hän ei välitä siitä, vaan kääntää viestin ympäri. Hän istuu alas ja kirjoittaa paluuviestin siihen.  
  
_Mä tarkoitin sitä. Mitä voin tehdä todistaakseni sen?_  
  
Lari aikoo laittaa lapun takaisin ilmoitustaululle ennen kuin lähtee kotiin. Hän aikoo selvittää asian, vaikka mikä olisi.   
  
Seuraavana aamuna hän herää aikaisin ja on yllättynyt siitä, miten paljon odottaa uutta vastausta kirjoittajalta. Tietenkään hän ei voi tietää varmasti, että uutta viestiä edes on, sillä kirjoittaja ei välttämättä ole edes huomannut vielä Larin viestiä.  
  
   Siitä huolimatta Lari menee ensimmäiseksi tarkastamaan ilmoitustaulun. Kun hän pääsee sen luo, hän huomaa, että hänen molemmat viestinsä ovat kadonneet. Hän toivoo, että ne poisti kirjoittaja eikä joku muu.   
  
   Seuraava pysäkki on lokero. Lari avaa sen oven tärisevin käsin sekä toiveikkaana että pelokkaana. Sisällä on viesti! Lari nappaa ja lukee sen, innostuneen odottavan tunteen saadessa sydämensä pumppaamaan verta raivokkaasti.  
  
_Mun pitää miettiä. Palaan asiaan, kun olen päättänyt._  
  
Lari on pettynyt, että joutuu odottamaan, mutta on samalla päättäväinen selvittämään sen ihmisen henkilöllisyyden, joka jatkuvasti sekoittaa hänen päätään älyttömiä päätelmiä sisältävillä viesteillä.


	3. Chapter 3

**Luku 3**  
  
Lari tuijottaa tietokoneelleen kirjoittamiaan rivejä – jälleen kerran. Hän kirjoitti viimeisimmän niistä yli viikko sitten, mikä tarkoittaa, ettei hän ole saanut uusia viestejä. Hän tuntee tyytyväisyyttä, kun on hiljentänyt kirjoittajan, mutta on silti turhautunut, kun ei ole vieläkään selvittänyt, kuka se on.  
  
   Siksipä Lari päättää kokeilla kepillä jäätä nastaamalla uuden viestin ilmoitustaululle. Siinä on vain yksi kysymys:   
  
_Oletko unohtanut mut?_  
  
Odottaessaan mahdollista vastausta Lari jatkaa samoja aktiviteettejaan kuin aina nykyisin: hengaa frendiensä kanssa, kiusaa Talea, mulkoilee ja sadattelee Eliakselle sekä flirttailee useiden eri tyttöjen kanssa. Kun Lari viimein saa vastauksen puolitoista päivää myöhemmin, hän on riemastunut onnistumisestaan. Viestissä lukee:  
  
_Usko pois, en voisi unohtaa, vaikka haluaisin._  
  
Se ei taaskaan ole sitä, mitä Lari toivoi, mutta se on silti jotain. Viestien kirjoittaja on selvästi joku, joka ei voi unohtaa häntä, mitä se sitten tarkoittaakaan. Onko kyseessä ystävä? Uhri? Ihailija? Vaihtoehtoja on aivan liikaa. Lari on pettynyt, muttei aio antaa periksi. Hän saa vielä selville kaiken, tavalla tai toisella.  
  
   Seuraavana päivänä Larista tuntuu rohkealta ja hän antaa kirjoittajalle uuden viestin, jossa kysyy erittäin yksinkertaisen kysymyksen:   
  
_Kuka sä olet?_  
  
Lari on varma, ettei tule saamaan vastausta, mutta hän toivoo saavansa edes jotain. Ja jälleen kerran hän odottaa ja tekee, mitä tekee.  
  
   Elias – _milloin viimeksi edes todella ajattelin sitä friikkiä?_ Lari miettii mielessään – vaikuttaa olevan vähän hermostunut nykyään. Sen Lari on huomannut, vaikka viestien kirjoittaja onkin vallannut suurimman osan hänen ajatuksistaan. Tietenkään Lari ei ole kiinnostunut syistä Eliaksen käytökseen, mutta hän on silti utelias. Eliaksen vastaukset Larin solvauksiin ovat liian juosten kustuja ollakseen täysin tosissaan sanottuja.  
  
   ”Mikä hitto sua vaivaa?” Lari tivaa kaksi päivää myöhemmin, kun hän huomaa Eliaksen kurtistamassa kulmiaan ilmoitustaululle ja estäessä samalla Larin pääsyn eteenpäin käytävällä, ”väisty!”  
  
   ”Sori”, Elias pahoittelee kohteliaasti, mutta sitten näyttää huomaavaan, kenelle hän oikein puhuu ja huokaisee.   
  
   Lari vilkaisee ilmoitustaulua ja näkee viimeisimmän viestinsä edelleen siellä, hieman uudempien ilmoitusten peitossa. Hän katsahtaa Eliasta epäilevänä. ”Mitä sä tuijotat?” hän kysyy epäluuloisesti.  
  
   Elias tuijottaa häntä niin kuin... jotakin vähä-älyistä eläintä. ”Tota tietysti”, Elias sanoo hitaasti ja osoittaa ilmoitusta, jota tarkoittaa.  
  
   Lari katsoo ja huokaisee helpotuksesta. Hetken hän jo luuli, että Elias lähettelee niitä viestejä. _Naurettavaa_. Elias ei katsonut Larin viestiä, vaan ensi viikolla alkavien aamunavausten aikataulua.  
  
   ”Joo”, Lari mutisee ja on enemmän kuin vähän hämmentynyt, että hänen oma nimensä on listassa toisena. Nyt on perjantai, joten hänellä on neljä päivää aikaa tehdä se.  
  
   ”Älä vaan sano, ettet sä ole edes aloittanut vielä”, Elias sanoo virnuillen omahyväisenä.  
  
   Lari riistää katseensa nimilistasta katsoakseen Eliasta.  
  
   ”Tietty olen”, hän väittää ylimielisenä ja häipyy, jättäen yhä virnuilevan Eliaksen taakseen.  
  
Seuraava viikko on täyttä kidutusta, eikä vain tylsien aamunavausten takia. Jotkut niistä tytöistä, joiden kanssa Lari on flirttaillut, häiritsevät häntä koko ajan haluavat mennä hänen kanssaan treffeille! Hän torjuu kylmästi heidät kaikki ja lopettaa flirttailun, koska ilmiselvästi siitä on enemmän haittaa kuin hyötyä. Ajatus treffeistä yhdenkään niiden tyttöjen kanssa on... Laria puistattaa inhosta eikä hän halua edes ajatella sitä.  
  
   Viestien kirjoittaja pysyy hiljaa koko viikon, ja Lari otaksuu, että se on viimein luovuttanut. Se on masentavaa, mutta Lari uskoo olevansa onnellisempi ilman niitä outoja viestejä.  
  
   Seuraavana päivänä Larin täytyy vieläkin selvitä muutamista treffitarjouksista, mutta mikä pahempaa, hänen kännykkänsä on kadonnut. Lari etsii sitä kaikkialta, huolestuneena seuraa jälkiään, muttei silti löydä sitä mistään. _Jos joku tutkii sen sisältöä..._ Hän värisee ja melkein ulvoo epätoivosta. Hän tietää, että hänen olisi pitänyt poistaa Eliaksen kuva, jonka hän otti elokuisissa bileissä. Mutta hän ei vain ole kyennyt painamaan deleteä, vaikka kuinka on yrittänyt. Ja nyt joku on varastanut sen.   
  
   Lari on hyvin hermostunut loppupäivän ja puoliksi odottaa, että joku hyppää eteensä huutaen kaikille, että Larilla on kännykässään kuva likomärästä Eliaksesta. Ja sitten hän yhtäkkiä muistaa, mitä ensimmäisen tunnin jälkeen tapahtui... Hän käveli rauhallisesti kohti ulko-ovia tonkien reppuaan, kun yhtäkkiä hän törmäsi johonkuhun ja kaatui, reppunsa sisällön kiiriessä ympäri lattiaa. Elias oli yksi heistä ja Janne, Iida, Tale sekä se outo tyttö... Martta tai Marleena tai jotain sinnepäin.  
  
   Todella kauhistuttava päätelmä tulee Larin mieleen: _se oli joku niistä_. Lari on varma siitä. Hän on sekä huolestunut että raivostunut, miten he kehtaavat ottaa hänen tavaroitaan? Lari suunnittele kohtaavansa heidät välittömästi yksi kerrallaan ja vaatia puhelimensa palauttamista.   
  
   Mutta ensin hän menee viemään ylimääräiset kirjansa lokeroonsa. Kun hän avaa oven avaimellaan, sisällä odottaa yllätys: hänen puhelimensa ja taitettu paperilappunen sen päällä. Lari ottaa sen ja lukee hermostuneena.  
  
_Pahoittelen sen viemistä. Lupaan, ettei sille ole koitunut mitään harmia._   
  
Lari rypistää paperin vihaisena – se oli ensimmäinen viikkoon. Miksi kirjoittaja otti hänen kännykkänsä? Kirjoittaja – _on joku niistä viidestä!_ hän oivaltaa yhtäkkiä. Sen täytyy olla. Mutta kuka... Jannen voi laskea heti pois sekä Iidan. Miksi Iida lähettelisi Larille viestejä, kun he eivät ole olleet juurikaan tekemisissä sen jälkeen, kun Iida jätti hänet? Tale on tarpeeksi ärhäkkä tehdäkseen jotain viestien lähettämisen kaltaista, muttei tarpeeksi salakavala. Talen pikku tyttöystävä taas on liian kiltti varastaakseen mitään, tai niin Lari ainakin kuvittelee.   
  
   Ainoa mahdollinen päätelmä on Elias. Totta kai. Hän vihaa Laria melkein yhtä paljon kuin Lari vihaa häntä ja voisi ehdottomasti olla viestien kirjoittaja. Lari ei edes pohdi, miksi Elias sellaista tekisi tai mitä hän toivoo sillä saavuttavansa. Larin ei tarvitse, hän _tietää_ , että se on Elias.  
  
   Ja Elias saa maksaa siitä.  
  
*  
  
_15\. joulukuuta 2012_

_Rakas päiväkirja,_

_Varastin Larin puhelimen tänään. Tai no en oikeastaan, mutta otin sen ilman lupaa. Kävelin ystävieni kanssa, ja sitten Lari oli siinä edessämme jotakin manaillen. En ole ihan varma, kuka meistä törmäsi häneen, mutta sen seurauksena Lari kaatui, ja hänen tavaransa päätyivät lattiakoristeiksi. Me kaikki – no, jotkut meistä – alkoivat auttaa Laria niiden keräämisessä, ja satuin vain kenenkään huomaamatta pujauttamaan hänen kännykkänsä taskuuni._

_Löysin jotakin yllättävää hyppytunnilla, kun mulla oli aikaa tutkia sitä. Tiedän, että on väärin loukata Larin yksityisyyttä, mutta olin utelias – ja epätoivoinen! Lari on aivan liian uppiniskainen. Joka tapauksessa huomasin, että Larilla oli erittäin mielenkiintoinen kuva kännykässään. Erittäin mielenkiintoinen todellakin, ja hyvin, hyvin lupaava! Tiedän täsmälleen, mitä teen seuraavaksi: Lari tulee saamaan herkullisen joululahjan multa! Täytyy vain pitää huoli, että hän avaa sen yksin... Mutta taisin jo keksiä tavan._

_Palautin tietysti kännykän Larille – viestin kera. Lari on varmasti hyvin levoton sen takia. Hänen todellakin olisi pitänyt tietää paremmin kuin säilyttää se kuva..._  
  
*  
  
Joulukuu lähestyy loppuaan ja joulu tekee tuloaan uuvuttavan koevyöryn jälkeen. Lari uskoo suoriutuneensa hyvin, kun ottaa huomioon hänen kiireisen elämänsä jatkuvine jääkiekkoharjoituksineen ja Eliakselle kostamisen suunnitteluineen.   
  
   Joululoma on Larin toiseksi lempiajankohta vuodessa, kaikkein mieluisimman ollessa luonnollisesti kesäloma. Lari ja hänen isänsä viettävät joulun kahdestaan, kuten aina. Larin ei tarvitse huolehtia mistään – paitsi faijansa jatkuvista uteluista tyttöystävän suhteen – ja hän voi vain ottaa rennosti parisen viikkoa.   
  
   Heillä on yksi joulutraditio, jonka tekevät joka vuosi. Larin edesmennyt äiti vaati aina, että jouluna piti mennä kirkkoon, mutta Larin isä Ilkka aina valitti siitä, että piti haaskata tunti kuuntelemalla jonkun papin tylsää saarnaa. Mutta vaimonsa kuoleman jälkeen Ilkka on aina mennyt kirkkoon eikä ole koskaan enää valittanut. Hän ei edelleenkään tee niin, kun he istuvat alas ja odottavat palveluksen alkamista.   
  
   Puuduttavan istumisen jälkeen he vierailevat hautausmaalla. Se on aina erityinen ja katkeransuloinen hetki Larille, kun hän saa puhua äitinsä hautakivelle elämästään: iloista, suruista sekä sisäisestä sekasorrostaan, jota ei ikinä ilkene myöntää kenellekään muulle – edes itselleen. Ilkka antaa Larin puhua rauhassa, ja Lari tekee saman, kun on Ilkan vuoro.   
  
   He palaavat kotiin koleasta ilmasta syömään valmiina ostettuja jouluruokia, ja myöhemmin he avaavat lahjat. Lahjapino niukasti koristellun joulukuusen alla on pieni – se aina on nykyään. Siitä huolimatta Lari aina saa kaikkein tärkeimmät asiat, ja Ilkka vaikuttaa tyytyväiseltä Larilta saamaansa lahjaan.   
  
   Larilla on vielä yksi jäljellä, jonka hän on tarkoituksella säästänyt viimeiseksi. Hän ei ole varma haluaako edes avata sitä, varsinkaan faijansa silmien alla. Lari tunnistaa kirjoituksen kortissa, joka toivottaa herkullisen hyvää joulua. Viestien kirjoittaja – _Elias_ , Lari korjaa itseään – on lähettänyt hänelle lahjan. Se on kevyt mutta yllättävän suuri. Se näyttää kapealta laatikolta, suunnilleen saman suuruiselta kuin oman vauvakuvansa kehys.   
  
   Faijansa patistuksesta Lari alkaa vastahakoisesti avata punaista paperia lahjan ympäriltä ja yrittää olla näyttämättä hermostuneisuuttaan. Kun hän saa paperin pois, alta paljastuu toinen kerros samaa paperia – viestin kera.  
  
_Suosittelen, että avaat tämän vasta, kun olet yksin_ , lapussa lukee.  
  
Nyt hän ei mitenkään voi avata sitä faijansa läsnä ollessa. Mutta jos hän ei sitä avaa, faija alkaa ihmetellä. Larilla käy kuitenkin tuuri, koska juuri sillä hetkellä hänen faijansa kännykkä alkaa soida. Ilkka mutisee jotakin veljestään ja menee puhumaan makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
   Lari käyttää välittömästi tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja pakenee avaamattoman lahjan kanssa huoneeseensa. Hän repii paperin pois ja henkäisee, kun näkee, mitä sen sisältä paljastuu. Hänen kätensä tärisevät, ja hänen sydämensä jyskyttää nopeasti, kun hän katsoo sitä kaunista kuvaa käsissään. Hän tietää sen erittäin hyvin: se on kuva, jonka hän otti itse, jota hän katselee joka päivä, jonka Elias varasti hänen puhelimestaan.   
  
   Se on paljon suurempi kuin alkuperäinen ja kirkkaampi. Kuva-Eliaksen silmät loistavat, ja hänen lihaksensa ovat näkyvät märän valkoisen paidan alta, ja pojan farkut ovat kuin muovatut hänen reisilleen. Kuvan ympärillä oleva kehys on yksinkertainen mutta miellyttävä, ja Lari toivoo, että voisi kiinnittää kuvan seinälleen, mutta tietää, ettei voi. Hän silittää kuva-Eliaksen kasvoja pehmeästi ja huokaisee. Sitten hän ujuttaa kuvan ylösalaisin vaatekaappinsa alle.   
  
   Lari palaa olohuoneeseen, jossa hänen faijansa välittää terveiset Larin sedältä ja kysyy lahjasta. Lari kertoo, että kyseessä oli lätkäkavereiden pila, joka oli niin nöyryyttävä, ettei hän halua kenenkään näkevän sitä. Hänen suunnattomaksi helpotuksekseen Ilkka uskoo häntä.  
  
*  
  
_18\. tammikuuta 2013  
_

 _Rakas päiväkirja,_  
  
   Suunnitelmani ei selvästikään toiminut. No, jos totta puhutaan, en oikeastaan edes odottanut, että toimisi. Mutta toivoin niin. Tiesin, että Lari kieltää tunteensa, mutta että kieltämisen taso on niin syvä... Se tuli yllätyksenä. Se on niin selvää, mitä hän tuntee, koska koko maailma näkisi sen hänen silmistään, jos maailma vain viitsisi katsoa. En ymmärrä, miten kukaan ei ole huomannut!

_Toivoin, että Lari reagoisi jotenkin viesteihin, että hän tekisi asialle jotain, mutta ei. Tai no... Tekihän hän, mutten uskonut hänen aloittavan sitä flirttailupeliä – ehkä olisi pitänyt, kyseessä on kuitenkin Lari. Toivoin, että edes joululomasta olisi jotain apua; lähetin sentään sen hyvin ilmiselvän lahjan. Miksi Larin täytyy olla niin itsepäinen?_

_Erilainen lähestymistapa on nyt tarpeen. Ja huomisesta alkaen, juuri niin tulee tapahtumaan. Uskonpa tietäväni juuri sopivan jutun!_  
  
*  
  
Larin olo on epäluuloinen, koska Elias käyttäytyy hyvin kummallisesti. Lari ei ole vieläkään keksinyt sopivaa suunnitelmaa saadakseen kostonsa, mutta hän on päättäväinen keksimään jotakin ennen tammikuun loppumista. Hän on myös ihmetellyt, että miten Elias voi olla niin harhainen, että kuvittelee Larin olevan kiinnostunut hänestä. Ja miksi Elias haluaa Larin ottavan ensimmäisen askeleen sen sijaan, että tekisi sen itse?  
  
   Larilla ei ole aavistustakaan, ja nyt Elias tuijottaa häntä – _koko ajan!_ Se on erittäin hermostuttavaa. Erityisesti, koska Elias katsoo häntä kuin erittäin haastavaa palapeliä, jonka haluaa epätoivoisesti saada kasattua. Lari tekee parhaansa ollakseen huomioimatta sitä, mutta se on todella haastavaa. _Miksi sen pitää näyttää niin pahuksen maukkaalta?_ Lari kiroaa ja esittää, ettei huomaa tuijotusta kirjoittaessaan viestiä Jannelle, joka ei vaivautunut tulemaan kouluun tänään.  
  
   Lähetettyään viestin Lari katsoo kohti seinällä roikkuvaa isoa kelloa nähdäkseen ajan, kun hänen sydämensä yrittää yhtäkkiä kuristaa häntä. Syy on Elias, joka _pussailee_ jonkun bruneten kanssa. Lari ei tiedä, kuka se on, mutta kaikki se tummanruskea hius on tarpeeksi saamaan hänen verensä kiehumaan.  
  
   Hän lähes paiskaa kännykkänsä reppuunsa ja marssii päättäväisenä kohti huulista liimattua paria ilman, että edes oikein tajuaa sitä. Lari vetää voimakkaasti Eliasta olkapäästä ja pyöräyttää hänet ympäri välittämättä hyypiö-bruneten närkästyneistä protesteista.   
  
   ”Mitä helvettiä sä luulet tekeväsi?” Lari tivaa röyhkeästi.   
  
   Eliaksen silmät laajenevat yllätyksestä, mutta Larin kysymyksen jälkeen hän virnistää.  
  
   ”Mitä se sua liikuttaa?” Elias kysyy uteliaalla äänensävyllä.   
  
  Lari räpäyttää silmiään ja tajuaa, missä on ja mitä tekemässä.   
  
   ”Ei mitään”, Lari kieltää välittömästi, päästää irti Eliaksesta ja ryntää tiehensä. Hän on vihainen, kyllä, mutta myös nolostunut. Miksi hän välittää, kenen kanssa Elias päättää pussailla? _Ei tässä ole mitään järkeä... Ne lappuset on sekoittanut mun pään_ , hän päättää ja suuntaa ulos. Sitten hän muistaa, että lappusetkin ovat Eliaksen syytä. Yllätyksettömästi se ei paranna Larin synkkää mielialaa pätkääkään.  
  
Seuraava päivä on perjantai, ja Larilla on suunnitelmia Jannen kanssa, mikä toivottavasti auttaa häntä selvittämään päätään. Mutta ensin hänen täytyy selvitä viikon viimeisestä koulupäivästä.   
  
   Brunette hyypiö eiliseltä ei ilmeisesti ole Eliaksen uusi poikaystävä, mistä Lari on mielissään. Tai ainakin sen verran hän päättelee hyypiön koko päivän Eliakselle lähettämistä ilkeistä katseista. Elias ei ole huomaavinaankaan niitä eikä myöskään Laria, mikä on helpotus, mutta siitä huolimatta Lari tuntee pettymystä. Hän ihmettelee, miksi Elias yhtäkkiä lopetti tuijottamasta häntä.   
  
   Yllättävästi päivä etenee jouhevasti, eikä mitään epätavallista tapahdu. Paitsi Iida näyttää happamalta ja turhautuneelta, mikä saattaa johtua siitä, ettei Janne ole edelleenkään koulussa. Mutta sitten Lari huomaa, että Iida tuijottaa Eliasta kuin ei haluaisi mitään muuta kuin antaa pojalle tukkapöllyä. _Ongelmia paratiisissa?_ Lari miettii riemuissaan.  
  
   Hän viettää loppupäivän miettimällä iltaa. Hänen isänsä on menossa työmatkalle, joten Larilla on koko asunto omassa käytössään, ja Janne aikoo tuoda mukanaan rutkasti alkoholia, jotka ovat peräisin Jannen jo täysi-ikäiseltä isoveljeltä. Lari ja Janne aikovat vain pitää hauskaa ja unohtaa kaiken koulusta ja muista mahdollisista huolista. Kuten eräästä vaaleasta Elias-nimisestä pojasta.   
  
   Päivän viimeinen tunti on matematiikkaa, jota Lari vihaa, joten hän on yksi ensimmäisistä luokasta poistujista, kun opettaja ilmoittaa, että voivat lähteä.  
  
   Lari on päässyt noin parinsadan metrin päähän koulun alueelta, kun hän kuulee jonkun juoksevan perässään. Sitten hänen olkapäällään on käsi, ja hengästynyt ääni pyytää häntä odottamaan. Lari kääntyy uteliaana ympäri ja sitten toivoo, ettei olisi: se on Elias.  
  
   ”Mitä sä haluat?” Lari kysyy turhautuneena siitä, että hänen täytyy tuhlata aikaansa kuuntelemalla Eliasta. Samalla hän on hieman peloissaan, muttei voi kuitenkaan olla olematta myös toiveikas. ”Mulla on kiire.”  
  
   ”Tässä ei mene kauan”, Elias sanoo, ja hänen äänensä on paljon vahvempi kuin hetki sitten. Lari huomaa Eliaksen katselevan häntä tarkkaavaisesti ja ottaa tahattoman askeleen taaksepäin ennen kuin pystyy estämään itseään. Elias seuraa häntä astumalla eteenpäin ja sitten hän ottaa Larin kasvot kämmeniinsä. Lari henkäisee, ja sitten Eliaksen huulet ovat hänen omillaan. Lari sulkee silmänsä ja kiroaa perhosille, jotka välittömästi tunkeutuvat hänen sisälleen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Luku 4**  
  
Lari tajuaa yllättäen, että hän vastaa Eliaksen suudelmaan innokkaana, mutta sillä hetkellä hän ei välitä. Häntä suutelevat huulet ovat hyvin erilaisen kuin muut, joita on suudellut. Iidan huulet olivat pehmeämmät ja täyteläisemmät, mutta Eliaksen ovat paljon vaativammat ja voimakkaammat eivätkä ne ole päällystetty sillä tahmaisella mönjällä, jota Iida aina käyttää. Lari pitää näistä paljon enemmän.  
  
   Juuri, kun hän on kiertämässä kätensä edessään olevan pojan ympärille ja syventämässä suudelmaa, ne lämpimät huulet yhtäkkiä katoavat. Lari avaa silmänsä ja pettyy nähdessään Eliaksen jo loittonevan selän.  
  
   ”Mitä hittoa toi oli?” Lari huutaa pojan perään. _Miksi sä lähdet?_ hän todellisuudessa haluaisi kysyä.  
  
   Elias kääntyy iskemään silmää Larille jatkaessaan matkaansa ja jättää hänet seisomaan mykistyneenä taakseen. Lari kiroaa ärsytyksestä ja turhautuneisuudesta ja tuntee yhä perhosten lepattelevan villisti sisällään samalla, kun hänen sydämensä yrittää paeta hänen rinnastaan.  
  
   Lari yrittää liiskata mokomat hyönteiset ja unohtaa kaiken, mitä juuri tapahtui. Onneksi Janne on tulossa muutaman tunnin päästä tuliaistensa kanssa ja voi auttaa – ei, vaan _tulee auttamaan_ – Laria unohtamaan.   
  
   Hän alkaa kävellä ripeästi kotiaan kohti ja on tyytyväinen, että perhoset ovat lähes kokonaan rauhoittuneet siihen mennessä, kun hän pääsee perille. Mutta hänen huulensa yhä kihelmöivät, ja Lari painaa ne raivokkaasti yhteen, yrittäen epätoivoisesti päästä eroon siitä häiritsevän miellyttävästä tunteesta, jonka Eliaksen kosketus jätti jälkeensä.   
  
Eliaksen odottamattoman suudelman saaminen pois mielestä on paljon helpommin sanottu kuin tehty. Lari ei kykene unohtamaan toisen pojan huulien lumoavaa tunnetta omiaan vasten. Eikä vain kenen tahansa pojan, vaan _Eliaksen_. Mikä pahempaa, Janne on myöhässä, mikä antaa Larille enemmän aikaa jahkailla suudelmaa. Senpä takia ei tule yllätyksenä, että kun ovikello viimeinkin soi, Lari ponkaisee ylös sohvalta ja lähes juoksee ovelle.  
  
   ”Mikä hitto kesti niin kauan?” Lari kysyy vaativasti saadessaan oven auki, ”sun piti olla täällä 25 minuuttia sitten!”  
  
   ”Jestas, rauhoitu”, Janne nurisee ja tunkee Larin ohi, ”piti hiippailla ulos, mutsi oli himassa.”  
  
   Lari sulkee oven ja seuraa Jannea olohuoneeseen. Välittömästi, kun Janne päästää irti painavannäköisestä kassistaan ja laskee sen pöydälle, Lari sukeltaa sen sisään.  
  
   ”Onpas sulla kiire”, Janne havainnoi, ja hänen äänensä on huvittunut.   
  
   ”Et arvaakaan”, Lari vastaa ja avaa löytämänsä oluttölkin. Hän nielee puolet sen sisällöstä yhdellä kulauksella.   
  
   ”No, mitäs?” Janne kysyy ja ottaa itsekin oluen.   
  
   ”Ei mitään”, Lari väittää, juo loput oluestaan ja ottaa uuden.  
  
   ”Joo, siltä näyttääkin”, Janne kommentoi sarkastisesti.   
  
   Lari kohauttaa hartioitaan ja sitten huokaisee luovuttaneena. ”Ei mikään ole vialla... ei oikeastaan”, hän sanoo raskaasti.  
  
   ”Ai? Johtuuko se jostain tytöstä? Sulla näytti vähän aikaa sitten olevan aikamoinen joukko niitä”, Janne utelee heti, ilmeisen kiinnostuneena.  
  
   ”Ei”, Lari sanoo.  
  
   ”Oletko varma?” Janne kysyy sitten ja kurtistaa kulmiaan epäluuloisena.  
  
   Lari yksinkertaisesti nyökyttää päätään eikä halua puhua asiasta enää yhtään enempää. Illan on tarkoitus saada hänet unohtamaan Elias – ei avautumaan Jannelle.  
  
   ”Okei... No jos kyse ei ole tytöstä, niin ehkä sitten pojasta?” Janne ehdottaa ja saa Larin melkein tukehtumaan juomaansa.  
  
   ”Mitä?!” Lari onnistuu sopertamaan yskimisen välissä. _En mä voi olla noin silmiinpistävä, enhän?_ hän panikoi mielessään.  
  
   Janne nauraa Larin reaktiolle. ”Mikä ihme sua vaivaa tänään? Se oli pelkkä vitsi, herran tähden!”  
  
   Lari saa viimein hengitystiensä kunnolla auki ja voi taas hengittää normaalisti. ”Hahhah, tosi hauskaa”, hän nurisee ja mielessään huokaisee helpotuksesta. ”Miten Iidan kans menee?” hän kysyy sitten, haluten vaihtaa aihetta.   
  
   ”No”, Janne aloittaa ja istuu alas sohvalle, ”meillä menee loistavasti!”  
  
   ”Heino homma”, Lari sanoo istuessaan itsekin alas.  
  
   ”Jep. Tosi hyvä juttu, et Iida kyllästy suhun ja tuli takaisin mun luo...”  
  
He jatkavat juttelua Iidasta ja sitten koulusta, siirtyvät NHL:ään, jonka uusi kausi viimein käynnistyi noin viikko takaperin, ja sitten jääkiekkoon yleisesti. Tyhjien oluttölkkien määrä pöydällä kasvaa tasaiseen tahtiin, ja pojat tulevat yhä enemmän humalaan.  
  
   ”No... Yhtään typykkää näköpiirissä?” Janne kysyy avattuaan jo vaikka kuinka monennen oluensa.  
  
   ”Ei”, Lari sanoo lyhyesti ja ottaa valtavan kulauksen omasta juomastaan. Hän todella toivoo, että Janne lopettaisi asiasta jauhamisen. Totta kai Lari tiesi, että hänen frendinsä kysyisi, mutta se ei tarkoita, että hän pitäisi siitä. Larilla on myös vahva epäilys siitä, että Janne odotti tarkoituksella siihen asti, että Lari on tarpeeksi humalassa laskeakseen suojaustaan, ennen kuin jatkoi urkkivia kysymyksiään.  
  
   ”Ja miksikäs niin?” Janne painostaa ja kohottaa kiinnostuneena kulmakarvojaan.   
  
_Onko toi juonut yhtään?_ Lari ihmettelee, sillä Janne vaikuttaa erittäin selväpäiseltä. ”Se ei kuulu sulle hittoakaan”, Lari tiuskaisee tylymmin kuin oli tarkoitus.  
  
   ”Okei, rauhoitu”, Janne sanoo sitten ja katsoo Laria kummastuneena.  
  
   ”Sori”, Lari mumisee, ”sitä vaan, et...”  
  
   ”Et mitä? C’mon, kyllä sä mulle voit kertoa, mä olen sun frendin, eikö vaan?” Janne rohkaisee ja asettaa kätensä Larin olkapäälle.  
  
   Lari huokaisee. _Miksi Jannen pitää olla niin jäärimäni... jäärämäinen... jääräpäinen, hitto?!_ Lari kiroaa itsekseen.  
  
   ”Okei”, hän sanoo laantuneena ja yrittää saada ajatuksensa sanoiksi. ”On yksi j— yksi, josta voisin, tiedäthän, niin kuin tykätä oikeasti tykätä, mut h— Tarkoitan et sitä vaan, et kun... En mä voi olla sellainen, joka, niin kuin sellainen _sellainen_ , tajuat varmaan... Ja sit kun se tunne, se on niin hyvä. Mut ei se vaan voi... Kukaan ei tajuisi, et ei se ole niin kuin _sitä_ sitä, mut silti mä mietin, et ehkä se vois olla, jos me niin kuin... jos me oltaisi niin kuin, en mä tiedä, mut kun se vaan... Tarkoitan, että multa lähtee vielä henki tämän tunteen takia!”   
  
   ”Just...” Janne venyttää ja raapii päätään. ”Kai sä tajuat, et mä en ymmärtänyt tosta sanaakaan?”  
  
   ”Se siinä just onkin!” Lari huudahtaa ja vetää sormensa hiuksiensa läpi levottomana, ”kukaan ei tajua!”  
  
   Janne vain tuijottaa häntä kulmat kurtussa, ja Lari painaa vaikeroiden kasvonsa kämmeniinsä. ”Tiedän, tiedän...” hän siten kuiskaa säälittävästi.  
  
   ”Eli”, Janne aloittaa, ”sä olet siis kiinnostunut jostain?”  
  
   Lari nyökkää ja tuntee olonsa surkeaksi. Ilta oli todella huono idea, hän tietää sen. Hän tietää myös sen, että Jannelle avautuminen auttaisi suunnattomasti, mutta hän ei vain voi kertoa kenellekään – hän ei edes oikein tiedä, mitä kertoisi!  
  
   ”Okei... Mikä sitten on ongelmana?” Janne kysyy lempeästi.  
  
   Lari huokaisee. ”Se on... monimutkasta”, hän sanoo.  
  
   ”Eikös rakkaus aina ole?” Janne sanoo sitten, avaa uuden tölkin, jonka ojentaa Larille.  
  
   Lari ottaa sen ja sitten tajuaa, mitä Janne juuri vihjaili. ”En mä ole rakastunut!” Lari protestoi, hänen kärsimyksensä muuttuessa järkytykseksi. Hänen tunteensa eivät todellakaan ole niin syviä... Se voi olla totta, ei vain voi...  
  
   ”Kyllä se siltä näyttää, et olet”, Janne sanoo, ja Lari on tyytyväinen, ettei kuule mitään muuta kuin sympatiaa frendinsä äänessä.  
  
   ”Voi helvetti...” hän surkuttelee. _Mitä mä nyt teen?_  
  
Lauantaiaamuna Lari herää kamalaan oloon. Ei vain henkisesti, mutta myös fyysisesti. Hän muistaa eiliseltä aivan kaiken. Aina Eliaksen yllättävästä suudelmasta... Lari ei ole varma, riittääkö hänellä rohkeutta olla enää koskaan Jannen kanssa kahden. Hän muistaa, että tajuttuaan todella olevansa rakastunut Eliakseen, hänestä tuli varsin itkuinen. Janne saattoi hänet sänkyyn ja sitten lähti. Mutta se ei ollut edes pahin juttu, ei lähellekään! Koska välittömästi, kun hän sulki silmänsä, Lari pelkää sanoneensa Eliaksen nimen ystävänsä läsnä ollessa...  
  
   ”Mä en juo enää ikinä”, Lari mumisee tyynyään vasten. Hän on kiitollinen siitä, että on viikonloppu, koska hänen ei tarvitse nähdä ketään kahteen päivään, jos ei halua. Valitettavasti hänen isänsä on tulossa kotiin myöhemmin illalla, mutta Lari uskoo voivansa silloin paremmin, joten Ilkan ei pitäisi huomata, että mikään on vialla.  
  
   Lari nousee istumaan ähisten inhottavalle päänsärylleen. Sitten hän menee keittiöön tekemään jotain kevyttä aamiaiseksi ja toivoo pystyvänsä pitämään sen alhaalla.  
  
   Kun pelottava maanantai saapuu, Lari raahaa hyvin vastahakoisesti jalkojaan kohti koulua. Sää sopii loistavasti hänen mielialaansa: on harmaata ja sataa, mikä sulattaa lumet ja saa tiet täyttymään loskasta.  
  
   Lari vetää maskinsa paikoilleen välittömästi, kun hän saapuu määränpäähänsä, ja käyttäytyy samalla tavalla kuin aina ennenkin. Kukaan ei näe hänen sisällään vallitsevaa myllerrystä. Hänen suunnitelmansa toimii yllättävän hyvin: lätkäjengi ei epäile mitään, ja Janne kohtelee häntä täysin normaalisti. Lari on tietysti nähnyt Eliaksen, mutta blondi vaikuttaa teeskentelevän, ettei Laria ole olemassakaan, ja se sopii hänelle hyvin. Mitä vähemmän he ovat tekemisissä, sitä parempi se on kaikille, myös Larille itselleen huolimatta siitä, miten paljon häntä häiritsee se, että Elias ole huomaavinaankaan häntä.   
  
   Kun viimeinen oppitunti päättyy, Lari huokaisee helpotuksesta – hän on hengissä.  
  
Elämä vaikuttaa palanneen raiteilleen. Lari ei saa outoja viestejä, hän välttelee Eliasta ja pelaa lätkää. Kaikki on täydellistä. Paitsi, ettei ole. Suudelmasta on kulunut yli kaksi viikkoa, mutta yhä se piinaa Larin unia. Hänen sydämensä kaipaa Eliasta, mutta Lari kieltäytyy antamaksi periksi. Hänen täytyy vain yksikertaisesti liiskata kaikki ne oudot tunteet, siinä kaikki.  
  
   Ja kun Lari viimein päättää lopettaa riutumisen ja mennä eteenpäin, totta kai Elias juuri silloin tunkeutuu hänen juttusilleen. Onneksi se sentään tapahtuu autiolla käytävällä.  
  
   ”Miksi sä olet vältellyt mua?” Elias kysyy marisevana ja asettaa kätensä puuskaan.  
  
   Lari tuijottaa häntä tarkastellakseen pojan ulkonäköä. ”Sä olet leikannut hiuksesi”, hän möläyttää ja haluaa saman tien iskeä otsansa vasten lähintä seinää.  
  
   ”No, joo...” Elias sanoo kulmat kurtussa ja näyttää yhtäkkiä vähän eksyneeltä.   
  
   ”Ja sitä paitsi se olet sä, joka on vältellyt mua”, Lari kertoo sitten Eliakselle ja huomaamattaan pehmentää ääntään ja ottaa pienen askeleen lähemmäs.  
  
   ”Enkä ole”, Elias sanoo, mutta kuulostaa siltä kuin hänen ajatuksensa olisivat jossain muualla, kun hän katsoo Laria silmiin.  
  
   Sen jälkeen, kun on miettinyt sitä niin paljon, Lari päättää olla rohkea ja nojautuu eteenpäin, tuoden huulensa lähemmäs Eliaksen huulia. Toinen poika ei vetäydy pois, ja Lari ottaa sen positiivisena merkkinä. Viimein heidän huulensa kohtaavat, ja välittömästi molemmat alkavat suudella nälkäisesti kielineen ja hampaineen päivineen samalla, kun repivät toistensa vaatteita ja hierovat nivusiaan yhteen.  
  
   Hetken keskeyttää kello, joka ilmoittaa heidän viidentoista minuutin tauon päättyneen. Lari irtaantuu Eliaksesta niin nopeasti kuin pystyy ja peruuttaa poispäin silmät pelosta suurina.   
  
   ”Älä mene”, Elias pyytää.  
  
   Lari katsoo häntä ahdistuneena. Aivan kohta käytävä olisi täynnä ihmisiä, jotka tulevat takaisin sisälle seuraavaa tuntia varten...  
  
   ”Lintsataan”, hän ehdottaa, ja miellyttävä tunne täyttää hänen vatsansa, kun Elias hymyilee ja nyökkää innostuneena vastaukseksi.   
  
   ”Meillä ei ole ketään kotona”, Elias sanoo sitten, ja se on kaikki, mitä Larin tarvitsee kuulla. He lähtevät.   
  
Laria hermostuttaa, kun he viimein onnistuvat löytämään Eliaksen huoneen ja haparoimaan ulos vaatteistaan. Hän ei tiedä paljon homoseksistä, mutta ei tietenkään myönnä sitä Eliakselle. Hän kuuli kerran jenginsä puhuvan ällöttyneinä siitä, miten homot laittavat kulleja peräaukkoihin. Laria puistattaa, kun hän ajattelee sitä.  
  
   Hän kääntyy kasvot kohti sänkyä, jossa alaston Elias jo odottaa häntä. Lari huomaa silmiensä kulkevan Eliaksen vartalolla, ensin rintakehällä, sitten vatsalihaksilla ja lopuksi pysähtyy tuijottamaan pojan erektiota. Se ei ole läheskään yhtä iso kuin Lari oma, mutta silti varsin vaikuttava ja – Lari nuolaisee huuliaan – seksikäs.  
  
   ”Kyllähän sä tiedät, mitä sun kuuluu tehdä?” Elias kysyy. Lari siirtää katseensa takaisin ylös ja punastuu jäätyään kiinni katselemasta _sitä_ , ja Elias lävistää hänet syvänsinisillä silmillään.  
  
   ”Joo”, Lari sanoo luottavaisena ja istahtaa sängylle.  
  
   ”Hyvä”, Elias sanoo hieman hengästyneenä, kääntyy ympäri ja asettuu nelinkontin.   
  
   Lari siirtyy varovasti Eliaksen taakse raajat odotuksesta täristen. Hän kurottaa silittämään hellästi Eliaksen pakaraa ja kuulee pojan pehmeän, onnellisen huokaisun. Rohkaistuneena Lari levittää edessään olevat pakarat ja katsoo spekuloivana pientä, poimukasta lihasta, jonka hänen pitäisi lävistää. Ajatus on samaan aikaan sekä pelottava että innostava.  
  
   Kurottauduttuaan ottamaan Eliaksen sängylle asettaman liukuvoiteen, Lari avaa varovasti korkin ja puristaa kirkasta ainetta kämmenelleen. Hän miettii, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä sen kanssa, mutta lähes välittömästi mielessään lyö itseään. Sitten hän levittää geelin erektiolleen ja värähtää sen aiheuttamalle tunteelle.   
  
   Hän liikahtaa lähemmäs Eliasta ja tarraa vasemmalla kädellään kiinni Eliaksen lantiosta. Oikealla kädellään hän asemoi itsensä ja vetää syvään henkeä. _En voi uskoa, et teen tämän_ , hän sanoo itselleen, mutta tietää, että hän todella, todella haluaa tehdä sen.   
  
   Hän painaa ensin kevyesti Eliaksen takapuolta vasten ja sitten puskee sisään yhdellä voimakkaalla työnnöllä, mikä saa Eliaksen parkaisemaan tuskasta.  
  
   Ensin Lari ei tajua mitään muuta kuin sen tyrmistyttävän tunteen, kun hänen kullinsa on puristuksissa erittäin tiukassa kanavassa. Hän haukkoo henkeään, ja hänen päässään pyörii tuntiessaan nautintoa, jonka kaltaista hän ei ole koskaan ennen kokenut.  
  
   Kun Elias huutaa häntä ottamaan sen ulos, Lari viimeinkin rekisteröi ympäröivän maailman ja vetäytyy nopeasti ulos Eliaksesta naama punaisena häpeästä. _Mitä mä tein väärin?_ hän miettii levottomana.  
  
   Eliaksen raskaat niiskaisut ja työläs hengittäminen ovat liikaa Larille, ja hän pukeutuu nopeasti, vilkaisee vielä kerran yhä nelinkontin sängyllä kärsivää poikaa ja pakenee.  
  
Kotona Lari lukittautuu huoneeseensa ja avaa tietokoneensa. Hän menee googleen ja erittäin vastahakoisesti alkaa näpytellä sanoja, joita ei ikinä ajatellut kirjoittavansa – tai edes ajattelevansa. Seuraavan kahden tunnin aikana hän oppii kaiken, mitä opittavissa on penetraatiosta, eturauhasesta ja – _peräaukon nuolemisesta_.  
  
   Tuntien olonsa tyhmäksi ja nolostuneeksi onnettomasta yrityksestään harrastaa seksiä Eliaksen kanssa, hän tyhjentää sivuhistorian kahteen kertaan hankkiutuakseen eroon todisteista. _Seuraavalla kerralla teen sen oikein_ , hän vannoo ja sitten pysähtyy. Haluaako hän todella yrittää uudelleen – harrastaa homoseksiä?  
  
   ”Joo”, hän sanoo ääneen, ”haluan todellakin.” Sitten hän kurottautuu ottamaan kaappinsa alta kuvan, jota vaalii lähes yhtä paljon kuin äitinsä kuvia.   
  
   ”Sä et tule pettymään muhun enää”, Lari kertoo kuva-Eliakselle ja halaa kehystä tiukasti rintakehäänsä vasten sulkien silmänsä. Hän toivoo, että hänellä olisi aito Elias vieressään eikä pelkkä kuva. Mutta sitäkin enemmän hän toivoo, että hänellä olisi joku, jolle puhua, joku, jolle voisi kertoa kaiken tunteistaan ja hämmennyksestään. Hänen silmänsä avautuvat ja löytävät yöpöydällä olevan kauniin kuvan äidistään, ja Lari katsoo sitä tuntien olonsa yksinäisemmäksi kuin pitkään aikaan.  
  
Larista tuntuu hyvin vaivaannuttavalta koulussa seuraavana päivänä. Aivan kuin vain häntä katsomalla kaikki tietäisivät, mitä hän teki eilen. Hän on tarkistanut moneen otteeseen, ettei se oikeasti lue hänen otsassaan tai jotain. Hän ei ole vielä nähnyt Eliasta ja miettii, mitä tapahtuu sitten, kun niin käy. Onko Elias vihainen vai pelkästään pettynyt?  
  
   Lari menee nyreästi tuolilleen vaivautumatta selittämään mielialaansa uteliaille jengiläisilleen, joiden pitäisi keskittyä vain omiin asioihinsa. Jos he tietäisivät, mitä Larin pään sisällä tapahtuu... Hän ei edes halua ajatella sen aiheuttamaa painajaista, jos he joskus saisivat sen selville.   
  
   Juuri silloin Elias astuu sisään, ja Larin huomio siirtyy välittömästi häneen. Elias kävelee vähän kummallisesti, Lari huomaa ja punastuu. Sitten hän vinkaisee myötätunnosta, kun hän näkee Eliaksen istuvan alas silmät puristettuina kiinni ja huulet painettuna tiukasti yhteen. Istuminen tekee ilmiselvästi kipeää, ja Lari on varsin hyvin perillä siitä, että miksi. Hän tuntee kasvojensa punertuvan yhä enemmän ja hänen on pakko kääntää kasvonsa pois Eliaksesta, koska ei halua jäädä kiinni tuijottamisesta.   
  
   Liian myöhäistä! Iida kurtistaa kulmiaan pohdiskelevasti, hänen silmiensä liikkuessa Eliaksesta Lariin ja taas takaisin aivan liian pitkään. Sitten tytön silmiin syttyy pieni kummallinen välke, kun hän viimein katsoo muualle. _Voi helvetti, onko se huomannut jotain?!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Luku 5**  
  
Kun seuraavina päivinä Iidan käytöksessä ei ole mitään outoa tai epäilyttävää, Lari uskoo vain kuvitelleensa jotain kummallista tytön katseessa. Ja koska mitään huhuja ei ole liikkeellä, se tekee vielä todennäköisemmäksi sen, ettei kukaan tiedä. Ei kukaan – paitsi hän ja Elias, mutta koska Elias on kirjeiden kirjoittaja (Lari muistuttaa itseään, että kuulustelisi poikaa asiasta), mikään ei ole vialla.  
  
   Lari ja Elias eivät ole olleet paljon tekemisissä, mutta silloin kuin ovat, he ottavat siitä kaiken irti. Tarkoittaen pussailua syrjäisissä koulun kolkissa ja ulkona rakennusten pimeissä kulmissa. He eivät kuitenkaan ole yrittäneet harrastaa seksiä uudelleen. Lari oli erittäin helpottunut, kun Elias kertoi, ettei ole hänelle vihainen. Siitä huolimatta Lari pyysi perusteellisesti anteeksi ja lupasi, että on oppinut virheistään.   
  
Uudelleen yritykseen menee toinenkin viikko ja vielä puolikas päälle. He ovat taas Eliaksen kotona, ja Lari on jälleen erittäin hermostunut. Mutta Elias vaikuttaa päättäväiseltä, ja se lohduttaa Laria.  
  
   ”Myönnän, et edelliskerta oli katastrofi”, Elias sanoo heittäessään paitansa jonnekin pöytänsä suuntaan, ”mutta nyt tehdään se oikein.”  
  
   Lari nyökkää, sillä ei halua satuttaa Eliasta uudelleen. Onnekseen hän tällä kertaa tietää, mitä pitää tehdä, joten hän on luottavainen sen suhteen, ettei mokaa.  
  
   Vaikuttaa kuitenkin siltä, että Eliaksella on jotain muuta mielessään, kun hän määrää Lari ottamaan paitansa pois, asettumaan makuulle ja levittämään jalkansa. _Hitto_ , Lari miettii ahdistuneena, _en mä näin päin pysty!_  
  
   Mutta siitä huolimatta hän hankkiutuu eroon vaatteistaan, kiipeää sängylle ja laskeutuu patjalle tyyny takapuolensa alla. Hänen täytyy sulkea silmänsä, kun hän tuntee Eliaksen painon sängyllä, ja hänen olonsa tuntuu epämukavan suojattomalta. Sitten lämpimät kädet koskettavat hellästi hänen polviaan ja reisiään. Lari hengittää syvään ja avaa silmänsä vain nähdäkseen Eliaksen hymyilevät kasvot yläpuolellaan.   
  
   ”Rentoudu”, Elias kuiskaa ja nojautuu alaspäin painaakseen huulensa pehmeästi Laria vasten.   
  
   Lari vastaa suudelmaan ja tuntee rentoutuvansa – hän rakastaa suudella Eliasta. Sitten hän kuitenkin jännittyy taas, kun hän tuntee jotain tylppää ja märkää _siellä_.  
  
   ”Rentoudu”, Elias toistaa hänen huuliaan vasten ja siirtyy pudottelemaan suukkoja ympäri Larin rintakehää ja vatsaa.   
  
   Lari ei tiedä, mihin hänen tulisi keskittyä: Eliaksen sormen takapuolessaan aiheuttavaan vieraaseen tunteeseen vai höyhenenkevyihin pikkusuukkoihin ylävartalollaan. Mutta kun Eliaksen toinen käsi tarttuu hänen puolikovaan kulliinsa, kaikki hänen keskittymisensä menee välittömästi sinne. Hän hädin tuskin edes rekisteröi, että Elias lisää toisen sormen ja sitten kolmannen levitellen niitä ja valmistaen Laria jollekin paljon suuremmalle.   
  
   Larin raskaan hengityksen ääni täyttää huoneen, ja hänestä tuntuu koko ajan rentoutuneemmalta. Elias runkkaa häntä hitaasti, ja pojan sormet ovat edelleen sisällään. Ja sitten Larin lantion nytkähtää ylös sängyltä, ja hän hengähtää, kun Eliaksen sormet osuvat johonkin suurenmoiseen sisällään. Elias jatkaa sen kohdan tökkimistä uudelleen ja uudelleen, saaden Larin täysin sekavaksi. Hän valittaa ja voihkii ja kiemurtelee, mutta hän ei välitä, koska Elias saa hänet tuntemaan tavalla, jollaista ei ole koskaan edes pystynyt kuvittelemaan.  
  
   Lari itse asiassa nurisee ääneen, kun Elias vetää sormensa pois. Mutta sitten jokin paljon suurempi ja tylpempi tunkee sisäänsä, ja Larin euforia katoaa. Se sattuu aivan helvetisti, polttavan tunteen ollessa aivan sietämättömän kivuliasta... Eliaksen käsi löytää taas Larin kullin ja alkaa hyväillä sitä takaisin kovaksi, ja Lari vähitellen rentoutuu taas, kun hän alkaa tottua olemaan niin täynnä, ja polte alkaa hellittää.  
  
   Kun Elias hylkää Larin kullin ja tarttuu hänen lantioonsa, Lari alkaa runkata itseään samalla, kun Elias alkaa liikkua, ja Lari unohtaa kaiken jäljellä olevasta kivusta – se tuntuu niin vitun hyvältä! Hän viimein päästää irti, antaa itsensä Eliakselle täysin ja pelkästään nauttii, kunnes molemmat saavuttavat huippunsa...  
  
Eliaksen ollessa suihkussa, Lari pukeutuu ja sitten istahtaa sängylle. Hän ei täysin pysty pidättämään irvistystä, kun hänen arka takapuolensa painuu patjaa vasten. Eliaksen vaatteet lojuvat edelleen ympäri lattiaa, ja petivaatteet ovat sotkussa. Kaikki, mitä Lari näkee – ja haistaa – ovat pitävä todiste siitä, mitä juuri tapahtui.  
  
   Hän liikahtaa hieman vaivaantuneena, ja hänen mielensä tarjoaa mielikuvia ja ääniä siitä, mitä hän juuri teki. Se oli uskomatonta, kyllä, mutta... Se oli myös väärin. Miksi hänen täytyy olla niin heikko, ettei kykene pitämään näppejään erossa Eliaksesta ja miksi hänen täytyy uneksia pojasta melkein joka yö? Miksi hänen sydämensä on valinnut Eliaksen?  
  
   Hän nousee ylös ja alkaa kiertää kehää lattian tyhjällä alueella. Levottomana hän juoksuttaa sormiaan hiustensa läpi, mutta pysähtyy yhtäkkiä, kun hän huomaa jotakin Eliaksen pöydän päällä.  
  
   Se jokin on osittain piilossa epätasaisen kirja- ja paperipinon alla. Epäilemättä kyseessä on taiteltu paperinpala, mutta mikä häiritsee Laria, on siinä oleva kirjoitus. Vain kaksi kirjainta on näkyvissä, mutta Lari tunnistaisi fontin ja värin missä tahansa.   
  
   Hänen mielensä tulee nopeasti kahteen johtopäätökseen: yksi, hänen viestien kirjoittaja ei taida sittenkään olla Elias, ja kaksi, sekä Elias että kirjoittaja juonittelevat häntä vastaan! Lari nappaa osittain näkyvän paperin ja näkee Eliaksen nimen ja päivämäärän 19.1. kirjoitettuna sen päälle. Hän epäröi ennen kuin avaa sen. Haluaako hän todella tietää, mitä paperissa lukee? Lopulta hänen uteliaisuutensa kuitenkin voittaa, ja hän istuu alas lukemaan sen.  
  
_Hyvä Elias,_  
  
   Olen yrittänyt saada Laria ottamaan ensimmäisen askeleen, mutta nyt on se on viimeistään ilmiselvää, ettei niin tule käymään. Sä puolestasi olet paljon rohkeampi, ja mikä tärkeämpää, olet sinut itsesi kanssa. Vai oletko? Joka tapauksessa Lari Väänänen on toivottoman ihastunut suhun. Se tuijottaa sua jatkuvasti missä ja milloin tahansa. Jopa silloin, kun sillä oli tyttöystävä, sen huomio oli aina sussa.

_Se edelleen etsii sua katseellaan, ja jos sä et ole paikalla, pieni kurttu ilmestyy sen kulmakarvojen väliin. Ja jos sä olet paikalla, se juuttuu tuijottamaan sua, ja sen silmissä on niin kaihoisa katse, että se on säälittävää – ja jotenkin aika surullista. Tiedän, ettei Lari itse ole tästä tietoinen, koska se on niin pahasti kieltänyt itsensä, että on suoranainen ihme, että se on edes hengissä enää._

_Et ole vieläkään vakuuttunut? No, kun olit Villen kanssa, Lari käyttäytyi kuin murhanhimoinen pyörremyrsky. Se oli aina vihainen kaikille, varsinkin sulle. Sen mustasukkaisuus oli niin ilmiselvää, etten ymmärrä, miksei kukaan huomannut. Ja sitten, kun sä erosit Villestä, Lari palautui taas ihan normaaliksi. Jos et vieläkään usko mua, haastan sut suutelemaan jotakuta sen edessä.  
_

_Olen lähettänyt sille rohkaisevia viestejä, mutta joko Lari ei ole ymmärtänyt niitä tai sitten se on vaan liian itsepäinen tehdäkseen mitään. Ehkä mun olisikin pitänyt aloittaa susta jo heti, mutten kuvitellut Larin ihan näin hanakasti kiistävän tosiasiat.  
_

_Ja sä... Tiedän, että tykkäät Larista, koska ihailet sen lihaksikasta vartaloa joka kerta, kun näet sen. Katse sun silmissä on kuin eksyneen koiranpennun. Sä myöskin valitat Larista jatkuvasti! Lari saattaa olla vähän idiootti ulospäin, mutta satun tietämään, että se on ihan kelpo tyyppi niille, jotka päästää lähelleen. Olen varma, että jos annat mennä ja teet jotain, se on sen arvoista – loppujenlopuksi ainakin, jos ei heti.  
  
   Hyvää päivänjatkoa, ja mieti, mitä sanoin._  
  
   Kun hän saa luettua kirjeen, Larin kädet tärisevät – sekä raivoista että ahdistuksesta. Typerä perkeleen viestien kirjoittaja, jonka henkilöllisyyttä Lari ei edelleenkään tiedä, menee aivan liian pitkälle hölynpölynsä kanssa. Lari taittelee viestin nopeasti ja laittaa sen paikoilleen ennen kuin Elias tulee takaisin.  
  
   ”Mun täytyy päästä pois täältä”, hän sanoo ja poistuu Eliaksen huoneesta. Kuulleessaan suihkun olevan edelleen päällä, hän hengähtää helpotuksesta ja sulkee hiljaa oven perässään, kun poistuu asunnosta.   
  
Lari astelee edestakaisin huoneessaan ja miettii kirjeen sisältöä. Häntä pelottaa. _Olinko mä oikeasti niin ilmiselvä? Entä, jos joku muukin on huomannut? Kuka sit on viestien kirjoittaja, jos ei Elias?_ Larin pää on täynnä kysymyksiä, eikä hän tiedä vastausta yhteenkään niistä. Voisiko kirjoittaja olla Tale? Jotenkin Larista ei tunnu siltä, koska Tale ei yleensä ole tarpeeksi tarkkaavainen... Sitten on se Matleena, joka on varteenotettava vaihtoehto, koska Lari ei ikinä ole puhunut tytölle sanaakaan. Kuka tietää, vaikka hän olisi ilkeä ämmä. Kaikki miettiminen aiheuttaa Larille päänsärkyä.  
  
   Miksei Elias kertonut hänelle kirjeestä? Tietääkö Elias, kuka sen kirjoitti? Lari ei ainakaan tiedä enää mistään mitään. Hän vilkaisee puhelintaan ja tajuaa, että Elias on yrittänyt soittaa kolme kertaa ja lähettänyt kaksi viestiä. _Varmaan ihmettelee, miksi lähdin._ Lari laittaa puhelimensa pois viitsimättä lukea, mitä Elias kirjoitti. Hän on hieman vihainen hänelle, ja ehkäpä viikonloppu on tarpeeksi pitkä aika Eliakselle tajuta Larin lähdön syy, eikä Larin siten tarvitse selittää.  
  
   Aamulla herättyään Lari lukee Eliaksen tekstiviestit, jotka on lähetetty 15 minuutin sisällä toisistaan.

 _Miksi sä lähdit? :(  
  
                      Löysit sen kirjeen, eikö vain?_  
  
Lari näpyttää: ”Joo, ja sun on parempi selittää se myöhemmin” ja lähettää sen. Sitten hän menee nälkäisenä keittiöön ennen kuin hänen faijansa huutaa hänet aamiaiselle.   
  
   ”En mä tiedä, kuka sen kirjoitti”, Elias sanoo maanantaina koulussa. He piileskelevät liikuntasalin välinevarastossa.  
  
   ”Mikset sä kertonut siitä mulle?” Lari kysyy tiukasti olematta ollenkaan tyytyväinen Eliaksen vastaukseen.  
  
   ”En mä ajatellut, et se olisi tärkeää”, Elias myöntää olkapäitään kohauttaen.   
  
   ”Ei tärkeää?” Lari sanoo epäuskoisena, ”se kuka onkaan on ahdistellut mua enemmän tai vähemmän koko vuoden!”  
  
   ”Ja mitä sä olisit tehnyt, jos olisin kertonut?” Eliasta alkaa ilmiselvästi ärsyttää.  
  
   ”En mä tiedä! Mut olisihan se ollut kiva, jos olisit kertonut.”  
  
   ”Miksi sä edes olet vihainen?” Elias kysyy, ”mitä sillä kirjeellä on väliä? Jos multa kysytään, se on vain auttanut meitä.”  
  
   ”Olen vihainen”, Lari aloittaa ankarasti, ”koska –” Hän lopettaa huokaisten. ”Ei mulla oo oikeasti hajuakaan.” Hänellä ei todella ole. Ehkä hän ei ole niinkään vihainen, vaan pettynyt.  
  
   Elias ottaa varovaisen askeleen eteenpäin. ”Anteeksi, etten sanonut mitään siitä kirjeestä”, hän sanoo pienellä äänellä.  
  
   ”Tiedän”, Lari huokaisee. ”Tule tänne.”   
  
   Elias astuu Larin syliin, ja Lari halaa häntä tiukasti vetäen sisäänsä pojan hiusgeelin tuttua tuoksua. Tuntuu niin hyvältä pitää Eliasta sylissään; he sopivat niin täydellisesti yhteen, rintakehät, vatsat ja nivuset kiinni toisissaan. Lari ei voisi koskaan nauttia tytön halaamisesta yhtä paljon, koska heidän oudot tissit ovat aina tiellä. Tytöt eivät vain sovi häntä vasten niin kuin Elias. Puhumattakaan siitä, että tytöt ovat niin herkkiä, liian varovaisia ja liian pehmeitä. Elias halaa häntä aivan yhtä voimakkaasti kuin Lari itse, eikä epäröi olla aggressiivinen suudellessa. Elias ei vaadi Laria aina olemaan se vahvempi osapuoli.   
  
   Kun he irtaantuvat, he jäävät tuijottamaan toisiaan molempien tuntiessaan olonsa tyytyväiseksi – tai niin Lari ainakin uskoo, että myös Elias on ilmeensä perusteella tyytyväinen. Ja sitten kello soi, ja hetki on rikki. Lari kääntää välittömästi Eliakselle selkänsä pelokkaana, että joku on tulossa liikuntasaliin, ja ryntää pois.   
  
   ”Nähdään myöhemmin!” hän muistaa huudahtaa ennen kuin on liian kaukana. Hän ei huomaa turhautunutta ja synkkää ilmettä Eliaksen kasvoilla.   
  
Maaliskuu etenee nopeasti, ja Larin elämä on mukavaa. Hänellä on yhä siistit ystävänsä, lupaava uransa ja Elias – vaikkakaan kukaan ei tiedä siitä viimeisestä. Mutta Elias on alkanut saada Larin tuntemaan olonsa hieman epämukavaksi. Hän ei ole pysynyt mukana laskuissa, että kuinka monta kertaa on kuullut Eliaksen hienovaraisesti vihjaavan, että olisi ihanaa mennä ulos elokuviin tai ruokailemaan. Lari kieltäytyy aina, ja joka kerta Elias muuttuu surullisemmaksi.   
  
   Yksi näistä epämiellyttävistä kohtaamisista tapahtuu kuun puolivälissä, kun he yllättäen törmäävät toisiinsa Mooseen johtavalla tiellä. Elias vilkaisee Laria nopeasti, mutta kävelee vain ohi sanomatta sanaakaan.  
  
   ”Odota”, Lari sanoo ja ojentaa kätensä tarttuakseen Eliaksen käsivarteen.  
  
”Miksi?” Elias kysyy, kun on pakotettu pysähtymään Larin voimakkaan otteen takia. ”Mä luulin, ettet sä halua olla mun kanssa missään tekemisissä päivänvalossa.”  
  
   Lari haluaisi voihkaista turhautuneena. Miksi Eliaksen pitää olla niin vaikea? ”Voisit sä silti tervehtiä.”  
  
   Elias tuijottaa häntä epäuskoisena. ”Ihanko totta? Viimeksi, kun tein niin, päädyin makaamaan maahan”, hän tokaisee ja riuhtaisee kätensä vapaaksi.  
  
   ”Mä olen jo pyytänyt sitä anteeksi”, Lari puolustautuu ja asettaa kätensä puuskaan.  
  
   Kumpikaan heistä ei huomaa jonkun tulevan lähemmäs kahvilan suunnasta ja pysähtyvän tarkkailemaan ja kuuntelemaan heidän riitaansa.  
  
   ”Ihan sama”, Elias sanoo ja alkaa kävellä poispäin. Mutta hän ei pääse kauas, sillä Lari pysäyttää hänet, tällä kertaa tarttumalla pojan kaulahuiviin.  
  
   ”Älä ole tollainen”, Lari pyytää.  
  
   ”Ai millainen?” Elias huokaisee. ”Sulla ne kaikki säännöt on.”  
  
   ”Tiedän, sori”, Lari sanoo ja päästää Eliaksen irti samalla, kun huomaamaton hahmo alkaa liikkua jalkakäytävän viereen pysäytetyn auton taakse.  
  
   Lari ja Elias seisovat paikoillaan kiusallisessa hiljaisuudessa.  
  
   ”Mä taidan lähteä”, Elias huokaisee, mutta ei liikahdakaan.  
  
   ”Joo”, Lari sanoo ja vilkaisee sitten varovaisesti ympärilleen. Kun hän ei näe ketään, hän painaa nopean pusun Eliaksen poskelle. ”Mä soitan sulle?”  
  
   ”Vaikka”, Elias sanoo innottomasti ja lähtee kävelemään pois. Lari katsoo kaipaavana Eliaksen poistuvaa hahmoa ennen kuin suuntaa kohti Moosea huokaisten synkkänä.  
  
   Kun Lari on kadonnut näkyvistä, auton takana piileskelevä henkilö tulee hitaasti esiin rehevästi hymyillen. _Katos vaan... Larilla onkin paljon selitettävää_ , hän miettii ja pudistaa kummastuneena päätään.  
  
Kaksi päivää myöhemmin lauantaina Lari tekee haluttomasti läksyjään, kun ovikello soi. Lari ei vaivaudu nousemaan ylös, vaan jättää oven faijalleen. Pian hän kuuleekin oven avautuvan, ja sitten Jannen iloinen ääni täyttää asunnon.  
  
   Lari sulkee englanninkirjansa ja menee olohuoneeseen, josta löytää Jannen ja Ilkan keskustelemassa jostakin.  
  
   ”Siinähän sä olet”, Janne virnistää, kun hän huomaa taustalla lymyilevän Larin.  
  
   ”Jätän teidät juttelemaan”, Ilkka sanoo, ”taidanpa lähteä lenkille.”  
  
   Lari nyökkää ja tuntee olevansa hermostunut. Janne virnuilee kuin mielipuoli, eikä se ole koskaan hyvä merkki. He odottavat, kunnes Ilkka on mennyt, ja sitten Janne istuu alas sohvalle löhöilemään.   
  
   ”Mulla oli edellispäivänä aika mielenkiintoinen päivä”, Janne aloittaa rennosti.  
  
   ”Ai?” Lari sanoo varovasti istuessaan alas ystävänsä viereen.   
  
   ”Jep. Näin jotain tosi mielenkiintoista”, Janne sanoo. ”Haluatko kuulla?”  
  
   ”Toki”, Lari vastaa ja alkaa kiinnostua hermostuneisuudestaan huolimatta.  
  
   ”No... Mä olin Moosessa Eliaksen kanssa –” Janne aloittaa, ja Eliaksen maininta saa Larin sydämen hyppäämään hänen kurkkuunsa ”– mut sitten se päätti lähteä. Mä en halunnut jäädä sinne yksin, niin lähdin myös. Ja arvaapas mitä näin, kun pääsin ulos?”  
  
   Lari melkein hyperventiloi, ja Jannen mielipuolinen virne vain levenee. _Voi paska, voi paska, voi paska, paska, paska..._ Lari veisaa päänsä sisällä.  
  
   ”Sut ja Eliaksen juttelemassa eikä kovin hiljaa. Joten luonnollisesti mä kuulin – ja näin – kaiken. Piilouduin jopa auton taakse ja vakoilin sieltä”, Janne kertoo yhä virnuillen.  
  
   Larin silmät ovat laajentuneet kauhusta. _Janne todella näki meidät?!_  
  
   ”Hei, c’mon”, Janne sanoo, ”älä näytä noin säikähtäneeltä, ei se niin paha ollut.”  
  
   Lari tuijottaa yhä Jannea sanakaan sanomatta kuin jossain transsissa. Hän ei voi uskoa, että jäivät kiinni... Kaikki oli suurimmaksi osaksi ihan hyvin, mutta nyt kaikki on pilalla.  
  
   ”Lari, haloo? Ketään kotona?” Janne kysyy ja heiluttaa kättään Larin kasvojen edessä.   
  
   Lari räpäyttää silmiään. ”M-mitä?” hän sopertaa.   
  
   ”Siinähän sä viimein olet”, Janne sanoo tyytyväisen kuuloisena. ”Mulla on vaan yksi kysymys: mikset sä kertonut mulle?”  
  
   Lari huokaisee. ”Mä en kuvitellut, että sä –”  
  
   ”Sä et voi tosissasi tarkoittaa, et luulit, etten mä hyväksyisi?” Janne keskeyttää ja kuulostaa nyt närkästyneeltä.   
  
   ”Mua vaan pelotti”, Lari mumisee ja kääntää katseensa pois.  
  
   ”Mikä muka? Eltsu on ihan söpö”, Janne sanoo, ”niin kuin homolla tavalla.”  
  
   Lari tuhahtaa.   
  
   ”Ja nyt mä myös tajuun, et miksi sä mutisit Eliaksen nimeä, kun kännättiin, ja mä jouduin viemään sut sänkyyn...” Janne mietiskelee, ja Lari peittää kasvonsa tuntiessaan olonsa varsin nolostuneeksi.  
  
   Janne jää vielä vähäksi aikaa, ja he keskustelevat kevytmielisesti Eliaksesta ja Larin tunteista. Lari ei ole tottunut siihen, mutta avautuminen tekee hänen olonsa paremmaksi, ja tuntuu kuin raskas taakka olisi nostettu pois hänen harteiltaan. Janne ei pidä häntä ällöttävänä tai yhtään vähemmän miehenä kuin ennenkään, mikä on valtava helpotus.  
  
   Jannen lähdettyä Lari lähettää Eliakselle viestin, jossa kertoo Jannen tietävän heistä. Eliaksen vastaus yllättää, Janne ei kertonut siitä mitään.  
  
_Tiedän. Se tuli tapaamaan mua aikaisemmin tänään. Oletko sä vihainen?_  
  
Lari pohtii, mitä vastata. Ei, hän ei ole vihainen, muttei ihmettele, miksi Elias kuvittelee hänen olevan. Hän kirjoittaa takaisin:  
  
_En ole vihainen. Se oli mun vika, et jäätiin kiinni. Totta puhuen olen aika helpottunut, et joku tietää meistä, siis joku, joka ei tuomitse._  
  
Lari lähettää viestin juuri, kun hänen isänsä palaa kotiin lenkiltään. Lari laittaa puhelimen taskuunsa ja päättää lukea Eliaksen mahdollisen vastauksen myöhemmin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Luku 6**  
  
Larin on tehnyt mieli pyytää Eliasta poikaystäväkseen jo jonkin aikaa. Totta kai hän tietää, että kyseessä voisi olla vain salasuhde, ja ehkä siksi hän ei ole ottanut asiaa puheeksi. Hän pelkää, että Elias kieltäytyisi.   
  
   Huhtikuun saapuessa Lari pelkää enemmän ja enemmän, että Elias kyllästyy häneen ja hänen epävarmuuteensa. Lari on niin rakastunut, että hänen sydämensä särkyisi, jos Elias löytäisi jonkun toisen, jonkun, joka voisi antaa Eliakselle kaiken, minkä hän ansaitsee. Se on yksi syy, minkä takia Lari haluaisi tehdä suhteesta virallisen. Hän on menossa tapaamaan Eliasta myöhemmin samana päivänä, ja he aikovat katsoa yhdessä elokuvan, minkä jälkeen... Lari toivoo, että löytää rohkeuden sanoa, mitä hänellä on mielessään.  
  
   Kun hän soittaa Eliaksen ovikelloa, hän on hieman hermostunut, mutta hyvällä tavalla. He eivät oikeastaan vielä ole viettäneet rauhallista ja romanttista aikaa yhdessä, vaan kyseessä on ollut pelkkä seksi. Mutta tänään se tulee menemään toisin.   
  
   Elias hymyilee Larille, kun hän avaa oven, ja Lari haistaa pitsan, jonka Elias lupasi laittaa uuniin.  
  
   ”Sun vanhemmat on jo lähtenyt?” Lari kysyy ripustaessaan takkinsa naulakkoon.  
  
   ”Ei ne ole mun vanhemmat, mutta joo, on lähteneet”, Elias sanoo ja menee tarkistamaan uunia.  
  
   ”Mitä sä tarkoitat, ettei ole sun vanhemmat?” Lari kysyy hämmentyneenä seuratessaan Eliasta keittiöön.  
  
   ”Eivät ole. Mä luulin, et sä tiesit mun asuneen Brysselissä”, Elias sanoo ja avaa uunin ottaakseen pitsan ulos.  
  
   ”Ai niin, mun olisi pitänyt muistaa toi”, Lari vastaa muistellen sitä päivää, jolloin Elias ensimmäistä kertaa tuli heidän kouluunsa. ”Eli... kenen kanssa sä sitten asut ja miksi?”  
  
   Elias laittaa pitsan pöydälle ja sulkee uunin ennen kuin vastaa: ”Mä ja mun faija muutettiin tänne Katariinan alivuokralaisiksi. Sit faija ja Katariina alkoi seurustella. Ja kun ne erosi ja faija muutti pois, mä halusin jäädä. Tämä on mun koti.”  
  
   ”Okei”, Lari sanoo kulmat kurtussa. ”Eli sä asut sun faijan ex-tyttöystävän kanssa? Eikö se ole aika outoa?”  
  
   ”Ehkä”, Elias sanoo olkapäitään kohauttaen. ”Istu alas.”  
  
   Lari tottelee ja istuutuu sohvalle, jonne Elias tuo mukanaan pitsaa ja limsaa.  
  
   ”Kuka sit on se häiskä, joka täällä asuu? Mä luulin, et se on sun faija”, Lari jatkaa kyselemistä.  
  
   ”Se on Kalle, Katariinan kollega”, Elias sanoo.  
  
   ”Just”, Lari sanoo, ”sulla on outo perhe.”  
  
   ”Etkä sä tiedä siitä vielä puoliakaan”, Elias virnistää ja laittaa television päälle. Elokuva ei ole vielä alkanut, vaikka kello on jo yli alkamisajan.   
  
   ”Mitä sä tarkoitat?” Lari kysyy ollen kiinnostunut saamaan lisää tietoa Eliaksesta.  
  
   ”Me ei olla vielä puhuttu mun äidistä”, Elias sanoo ja virnuilee Larille.  
  
   Eliaksen virne on lumoava, eikä Lari voi olla vastaamatta siihen. ”Mitä siitä? Se on edelleen Belgiassa, eikö vaan?”  
  
   ”Mun adoptioäiti on”, Elias aloittaa, mutta Lari keskeyttää hänet.   
  
   ”Sut on adoptoitu?” hän huudahtaa. _Mä en taida tietää Eliaksesta mitään_ , hän miettii ja tuntee hieman ahdistusta.   
  
   Elias ei vaikuta huomaavan. ”Jep, mutta sen mies on kamala homofobinen kiihkoilija, joten lähdin ja tulin tänne. Ja sitten sain vahingossa tietää, et mun biologinen äiti asuu naapurissa.”  
  
   Lari kuuntelee Eliaksen hämmentävä tarinaa tietämättä oikein, mitä ajatella.  
  
   ”Se on aika huvittavaa”, Elias jatkaa elokuvan viimein alkaessa, ”et mun molemmat biologiset vanhemmat, puoliveli, täti, serkkupuoli ja isoäiti asuu mun kanssa samassa rapussa.”  
  
   Lari tuijottaa Eliasta silmät suurina epäuskosta. ”Mitä?” hän sanoo pienen naurahduksen kera.  
  
   Elias virnistää ja ottaa palan pitsaa. ”Jep. Faija asuu mun veljen kanssa, Tale on mun serkkupuoli ja asuu mun isoäidin kanssa, ja mun äiti asuu siskonsa Matleenan kanssa, joka on mun täti.”  
  
   ”Siis se sama Matleena siitä oudosta lahkosta on sun täti?” Lari kysyy uskomatta korviaan.   
  
   Elias hihittää Larin ilmeelle ja nyökkää.  
  
   ”Joo-o”, Lari toteaa ja ottaa itsekin pitsanpalan yrittäessään keskittyä elokuvaan eikä miettimään Eliaksen kummallista asuinjärjestelyä ja perhesuhteita.   
  
Kun elokuva noin kaksi ja puoli tuntia myöhemmin loppuu, he siirtyvät Eliaksen makuuhuoneeseen. Lari on halunnut mennä sinne siitä saakka, kun Elias käpertyi hänen lähelleen elokuvan alussa ja silitti reittään sormillaan.   
  
   He rakastelevat kiireettömästi ja hellästi, ja Larista se tuntuu kuin hänen sydämensä aikoisi syöksyä ulos rinnastaan kaikesta siitä rakkaudesta, mitä hän Eliasta kohtaan tuntee kuunnelleessaan pojan voihkauksia ja huokaisuja, kun Lari hitaasti työntyy sisään ja ulos hänestä.  
  
   Jälkeenpäin he makaavat toisiinsa kietoutuneina sängyssä hikisinä ja onnellisina. Eliaksen pää nojaa vasten Larin rintakehää ja hänen sormensa silittävät Larin käsivartta. Lari suukottaa Eliaksen päälakea ja päättää kysyä kysymyksen, joka on ollut hänen mielessään.  
  
   ”Mä olen vähän miettinyt...” hän aloittaa varovasti ja tuntee Eliaksen olemuksen hieman kiristyvän. Lari silittää hänen selkäänsä saaden pojan taas rentoutumaan. ”Olen miettinyt, et ehkä me voitaisiin, niin kuin tehdä meidän suhteesta virallisempi.” Lari puree hammastaan ja odottaa Eliaksen vastausta hermostuneena.  
  
   Elias nousee Larin rintakehältä ja tuijottaa. ”Oletko sä tosissasi?” hän kysyy otsa rypyssä.  
  
   ”Joo”, Lari sanoo vakavissaan ja kohottaa kättään hyväilemään Eliaksen poskea. ”Haluan olla sun kanssa oikeasti.”  
  
   Elias hymyilee vähän surullisesti. ”Salassa varmaankin?” hän kysyy ja kuulostaa alistuneelta.  
  
   Lari huokaisee. ”Sä tiedät, etten mä voi tulla kaapista”, hän sanoo ja antaa kätensä laskeutua alas.  
  
   ”Joo, sen sä olet tehnyt hyvin selväksi”, Elias huokaisee, ”mun täytyy miettiä tätä.”  
  
   ”Tiedän”, Lari sanoo ja painaa Eliaksen takaisin itseään vasten. Hänestä tuntuu voitokkaalta, kun Elias sallii sen.  
  
Seuraavana päivänä Elias välttelee Laria kuin ruttoa, ja Lari ajattelee tehneensä hirvittävän virheen, kun pyysi Eliasta astumaan suhteeseen kanssaan. Hänestä tuntuu kertakaikkisen kurjalta koko sen kuuden tunnin ajan, minkä hän viettää koulun seinien sisäpuolella.   
  
   Juuri, kun hän on kävelemässä kotiin uskoen menettäneensä Eliaksen lopullisesti, hän saa tekstiviestin, joka saa hänen sisimpänsä täyttymään toivolla: Elias haluaa tavata saman tien. Lari vaihtaa välittömästi suuntaa ja kiiruhtaa sinne, jossa Elias sanoi odottavansa.  
  
   Lari löytää hänet autiolta leikkikentältä istumassa puisella penkillä surullisen näköisenä. Keinut heiluvat navakassa ja koleassa tuulessa, ja Elias vetää takkiaan tiukemmin ympärilleen.  
  
   Lari suuntaa nopeasti hänen luo ja istuutuu pojan viereen, joka välittömästi painaa päänsä vasten Larin rintakehää.  
  
”Oletko sä kunnossa?” Lari kysyy huolestuneena ja alkaa silittää Eliaksen tuulentuivertamia hiuksia.  
  
   ”En”, Elias mumisee ja sitten siirtää kasvojaan tiiraillakseen Laria.  
  
   ”Mikä on hätänä?” Lari kysyy ja liikuttaa kättään Eliaksen hiuksista kiertymään hänen vartalonsa ympärille.  
  
   ”Mä rakastan sua”, Elias sanoo, ja Larin sydän jättää lyönnin välistä, vaikka pojan äänensävy onkin hyvin iloton, ”ja mä haluan olla sun kanssa virallisesti. Mutta silti musta tuntuu, et se olisi huonoin päätös, jonka voisin tehdä.”  
  
   Lari nielaisee kykenemättä lohduttamaan Eliasta ja hänen täytyy kääntää katseensa pois vieressään istuvasta pojasta. Elias sanoi juuri rakastavansa häntä, mutta Lari ei pysy sanomaan sitä takaisin. Sen ääneen sanominen Eliakselle tekisi kaikesta niin todellista, ettei Larilla enää olisi mitään paikkaa, jonne piiloutua. Mutta silti hän tietää, että juuri ne kolme sanaa Elias haluaa epätoivoisesti kuulla.  
  
   ”Olen pahoillani, et susta tuntuu tolta”, Lari pakottaa itsensä sanomaan.  
  
   Hän kuulee Eliaksen huokaisevan. Lari haluaisi enemmän kuin mitään muuta hankkiutua eroon kaikista Eliaksen murheista ja hän vihaa itseään, koska hän ei ole tarpeeksi vahva eikä rohkea tehdäkseen sen.  
  
   ”Mitä sä aiot tehdä?” Lari kysyy sitten, kun hiljaisuus heidän välillä alkaa käydä liian painostavaksi.  
  
   ”Mä olen aina seurannut mun sydäntä”, Elias kertoo hänelle, ”vaikka se, mitä se haluaa, on jotain, mistä aivot mua varottaa.”  
  
   Lari tuntee toivon kukkivan sisällään ja hän yrittää liiskata sen siltä varalta, että Elias aikoo sanoa päinvastaista kuin mitä Lari uskoo hänen sanovan.  
  
   ”Jos sä satutat mua, mä en ikinä anna sulle anteeksi”, Elias sanoo vahvemmalla äänellä.  
  
   ”En satuta, mä lupaan”, Lari vannoo, vaikka hän ei tiedä, pystyykö pitämään sen. Ja hänellä on tunne, että Eliaskin tietää sen.   
  
Yllättävää kyllä, ensimmäiset päivät virallisena parina sujuvat ihan hyvin, vaikkakaan he eivät voi olla vapaasti julkisilla paikoilla. Elias sentään vaikuttaa hieman iloisemmalta, mikä miellyttää Laria. Ja sitten muutama päivä myöhemmin Lari saa kuulla uutisia, jotka saavat hänet todella onnelliseksi.   
  
   Uutinen tulee viattoman näköisessä kirjekuoressa, joka kuitenkin sisältää sanoja, jotka saavat Larin lähes kyynelehtimään ilosta: hänet on hyväksytty osallistumaan jääkiekkokarsintoihin! Yhtäkkiä hänellä on tilaisuus tehdä unelmistaan totta paljon aikaisemmin kuin kuvitteli. Jos hän onnistuu karsinnoissa, hän saattaa päästä pelaamaan ja asumaan Ottawaan! Vähänkö siistiä?!  
  
   Mutta Lari putoaa tylysti takaisin maanpinnalle pilveltään, kun hän soittaa poikaystävälleen kertoakseen uutiset. Elias ei ole ollenkaan mielissään. Juuri sillä hetkellä Lari ei kykene ymmärtämään poikaystävänsä tunteita ja huolia, joten hän on hyvin töykeä pojalle ja lyö luurin korvaan, vaikka Elias vielä puhuu.  
  
   ”Onneksi mulla on niin kannustava poikaystävä”, Lari marisee itselleen ja heittää kiukkuisena puhelimensa menemään. On ihme, että se pysyy yhtenä kappaleena.   
  
   Se on Janne, joka onnistuu selittämään hänelle, miksi Elias on niin hapan Larin karsintauutisista.   
  
   ”Miksei se vaan voi olla iloinen mun puolesta?” Lari valittaa Jannelle Moosessa.  
  
   ”Kyllä se varmaan onkin, mut sun täytyy ymmärtää, miltä siitä tuntuu”, Janne yrittää selittää.  
  
   ”Mitä sä meinaat?” Lari sanoo vaativasti.  
  
   ”Miltä susta tuntuisi, jos Elias kertoisi sulle, et se on yhtäkkiä muuttamassa takaisin Brysseliin?” Janne kysyy ja pudistaa päätään.  
  
   Lari tietää tarkalleen, miltä hänestä tuntuisi. ”Mä olisin tietysti musertunut”, hän sanoo närkästyneenä. ”Siis kun me ollaan just alettu olla yhdessä, ja sit se ilmoittaa, et –” Lari pitää tauon tajutessaan viimein ongelman. ”Hitto.”  
  
   ”Joo, ’hitto’”, Janne toistaa ja lähtee hakemaan Larille toista juomaa tiskiltä.   
  
   Lari haluaa hakata päätään takanaan olevaan seinään. _Mä olen maailman surkein poikaystävä_ , hän vinkuu itselleen. Hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta, mitä Elias käy läpi, mutta hän ei tajunnut. Hän on ollut niin keskittynyt itseensä, ettei ole nähnyt mitään muuta. _Sä myös lupasit, ettei satuttaisi sitä_ , hänen omatuntonsa muistuttaa.   
  
   ”Paska”, Lari sanoo ääneen ja vetää sormensa hiustensa läpi. _Mun pitää pyytää siltä anteeksi._  
  
Eliaksen lepyttäminen kestää melkein kaksi päivää, mutta Lari onnistuu suureksi helpotuksekseen. Hänen piti luvata, ettei ikimaailmassa lähtisi Ottawaan ilman Eliasta, mikä viimein toimi ja hän sai anteeksi. Mutta... Lari ei voi ottaa Eliasta mukaansa, se on mahdotonta. Mutta hän ei halua velloa siinä juuri sillä sekunnilla, koska hän tekee jotakin huomattavasti miellyttävämpää: hän ja Elias pussailevat nälkäisesti syrjäisessä kulmassa koulun pihalla.  
  
   He ovat niin keskittyneitä toisiinsa, etteivät kuule nopeasti lähestyviä askeleita tai kuuluvaa yllättynyttä hengähdystä. Mutta he kyllä kuulevat kärkevän rykäisyn, joka seuraa hetken myöhemmin.  
  
   He erkanevat nopeasti, ja silmät suurina pelosta, he kääntyvät samaan aikaan katsomaan, kuka siellä seisoo todistamassa heidän kiihkeän ja intiimin salaisen himon hetkensä.  
  
   Se on Iida. Lari nielaisee hermostuneena ja välttelee hänen katsettaan sydämensä hakatessa raivoisasti rinnassaan.  
  
   ”No vihdoinkin, todiste!” Iida huudahtaa yhtäkkiä ja heiluttelee dramaattisesti käsiään ilmassa. ”Luojan kiitos! Olen yrittänyt ja yrittänyt ja sitten luulin, et ehkä, mutta nyt... vihdoinkin”, hän huokaisee sitten ja lähtee kävelemään pois hiljaa mutisten.   
  
   Lari ja Elias tuijottavat toisiaan mykistyneinä, mutta sitten Larin aivot tajuavat, mitä juuri tapahtui. Hän vaistomaisesti pukkaa Eliaksen pois liian voimakkaasti, joten hänen poikaystävänsä kaatuu maahan.  
  
   ”Auts! Mitä hittoa?!” Elias huutaa hänelle.   
  
   ”Sori”, Lari mutisee ja tarjoaa Eliakselle kättään vetääkseen tämän ylös.  
  
   ”Ihan sama”, Elias sanoo ja kieltäytyy tarttumasta Larin ojennettuun käteen.  
  
   Elias nousee seisomaan omin voimin, ja Lari laskee kätensä. _Hienosti hoidettu, nyt se on taas suuttunut sulle_ , Lari huokaisee ja sulkee silmänsä. Mutta hän on väärässä, kun hän tuntee Eliaksen käsien kietoutuvan hänen vyötärönsä ympärille. Lari avaa yllättyneenä silmänsä.  
  
   ”Mä puhun Iidalle”, Elias kuiskaa, painaa nopean suukon Larin poskelle ja kiiruhtaa parhaan ystävänsä perään.  
  
   Lari tuijottaa poikaystäväänsä ymmällään. Hän on erittäin helpottunut, ettei Elias suuttunut hänen ylireagoinnilleen, mutta hän ei voi kuin ihmetellä, miten Eliaksen aivot oikein toimivat.   
  
   Myöhemmin Elias kertoo, että Iida ei suunnittele kertovansa kenellekään heistä. Lisäksi Elias paljastaa Iidan olleen se, joka lähetti kirjeen ja Larille viestejä, mikä on jotain sellaista, mitä Lari ei ikinä olisi odottanut. Ilmeisesti niihin aikoihin, kun Lari ja Iida seurustelivat, Iida tajusi Larin todelliset tunteet ja alkoi juonia häntä ja Elias yhteen. Lari suunnittelee keskustelevansa asiasta tytön kanssa myöhemmin.   
  
Sillä välin Lari keskittyy treenaamiseen, jotta hän on parhaassa mahdollisessa kunnossa karsintojen aikaan, jotka ovat jo viikon päästä. Totta kai Lari löytää aikaa myös Eliakselle, joka vaikuttaa taas muuttuvan ilottomaksi. _Varmaan karsintojen takia_ , Lari miettii. Hän on itsekin huolestunut, koska muistaa hyvin lupauksensa Eliakselle, lupauksen, jota hänellä ei ole aikomustakaan pitää.  
  
   ”Aiotko toivottaa mulle onnea?” Lari kysyy Eliakselta, jota on juuri pannut melkein patjasta läpi.  
  
   ”Onnea”, Elias mutisee väsyneenä ja yrittää huonolla menestyksellä muodostaa hymyn.  
  
   Lari suukottaa hänen kulmaansa ennen lähtöään ja tuntee olonsa kamalaksi, koska Elias on surullinen, ja Lari pelkää, että hänen täytyy murtaa poikaystävänsä sydän seuratakseen unelmiaan.  
  
   Karsintapäivänä Lari menee jäähallille isänsä kanssa, joka käyttäytyy kuin pikkulapsi karkkikaupassa. Ei sillä, että Lari syyttäisi häntä, koska Larin jääkiekkouran on Ilkalle vielä tärkeämpi kuin Larille itselleen. Lari toivoo kuitenkin, että Elias olisi paikalla kannustamassa, mutta hän tietää, että niin ei tule käymään. Elias todennäköisesti murjottaa huoneessaan ja toivoo, että Lari mokaa täysin.  
  
   Sitten hän mielessään lyö itseään. Tietenkään Elias ei halua Larin epäonnistuvan. _Se rakastaa mua_ , Lari muistuttaa itselleen, _se haluaa, et mä pärjään_.  
  
   Ja juuri niin Lari tekee. Hän ei vain pärjää hyvin – hän on mahtava ja hän tietää, että pääsee Kanadaan, siitä ei ole epäilystäkään. Hänen isänsä on riemuissaan ja sanoo, että aikoo kokata kaikkia Larin lempiruokia viikon ajan joka päivä.  
  
   Kun Lari kertoo Eliakselle menestyksestään, pojan kasvoilla on aito hymy. Juuri se hymy, jonka näkemistä Lari eniten rakastaa.   
  
   ”Mä luulin, et sä olisit vihainen”, Lari sanoo ja vetää Eliaksen halaukseen.  
  
   ”Miksi olisin?” Elias sanoo. ”Sä seuraat sun suurinta unelmaa.”  
  
   Lari miettii, kuvitteleeko kuulevansa katkeruutta Eliaksen äänessä vai ei.  
  
   ”Milloin tulokset tulee?” Elias kysyy ja astuu pois Larin halauksesta.  
  
   ”Myöhemmin tällä viikolla”, Lari vastaa eikä voi kuin hymyillä. Hän on edelleen haltioissaan. _Mä lähden Kanadaan!_  
  
   ”Kiva”, on kaikki, mitä Elias sanoo ennen kuin pyytää Laria lähtemään. Ilmeisesti hänellä on läksyjä tehtävänä. Lari ei usko sitä, mutta tekee, kuten Elias haluaa.  
  
Tulokset saapuvat perjantaina koulun jälkeen, ja Lari saa ne sähköpostina valmentajaltaan. Hänen on vaikea pitää innostuksensa sisällään, kun hän avaa viestin. Luettuaan sen, hän huudahtaa ääneen ja hyppää ylös sohvalta lyödäkseen kätensä ilmaan. Hän oli ainoa, joka hyväksyttiin Kanadan leirille!  
  
   Lari ottaa puhelimensa taskustaan ja lähettää viestin Eliakselle:  
  
_Mut hyväksyttiin! :D_  
  
Elias vastaa parin minuutin päästä. Hänen viestinsä on lyhyt:  
  
_Hieno homma. Tiesin, että hyväksyttäisiin._  
  
Viestissä ei ole yhtään hymiötä eikä sydäntä, joita Elias tavallisesti käyttää. Lari istahtaa takaisin alas, ja hänen intonsa on täysin kuollut. Hänet hyväksyttiin ja nyt hänen täytyy pettää se henkilö, jota rakastaa eniten.   
  
   ”Sä lähdet yksin, eikö niin?” Elias kysyy seuraavana päivänä, ja hänen koko olemuksensa kertoo, kuinka alistunut ja masentunut hän on.  
  
   Lari seisoo vaivaantuneena poikaystävänsä sängyn vieressä nyökytellen ja päätään riiputtaen. Hän ei kestä katsoa Eliaksen kasvoja. Hänen täytyy pysyä vahvana.  
  
   ”Se siitä sitten vai?” Elias kysyy seuraavana, ja hänen äänensä on epäilyttävän rauhallinen.  
  
   Larin sydäntä sattuu, se vuotaa verta ja itkee. Hänen täytyy taistella pitääkseen loitolla kyyneleet, jotka haluavat virrata pois silmistään. Hän ei tajua, ettei ole vastannut mitään ennen kuin hän kuulee Eliaksen puhuvan.   
  
   ”Häivy”, sanoo tukahtunut ääni.  
  
   Lari nostaa päätään, ja Eliaksen ilme saa hänen sydämensä murskautumaan palasiksi. Eliaksen kasvot ovat kyyneleiden peitossa, hänen silmänsä punaiset ja alahuuli värisee. Lari ei ole koskaan nähnyt sydäntä särkevämpää näkyä, ja se tekee näystä vielä kipeämpää, että Lari on syypää siihen. Se on täysin hänen omaa tekoaan; se on vain hänen syytään, että Elias näyttää niin surkealta.  
  
  ”Mä l-luulin, et käskin sua h-häipymään”, Elias nyyhkäisee, ja lisää kyyneleitä valuu pitkin hänen kasvojaan kastaen paidankauluksen.   
  
   Lari ei kestä kuunnella Eliaksen tuskaa enää yhtään kauempaa, joten hänen täytyy lähteä. Hän kuiskaa ”Olen pahoillani” uudelleen ja uudelleen kävellessään omien kyyneltensä sokaisemana ulos asunnosta, pois Pihlajakadulta ja pois Eliaksen elämästä.


	7. Chapter 7

**Luku 7**  
  
Toukokuun kuudennen päivän aamuna Lari valmistautuu jättämään kotinsa ja isänsä mennäkseen Ottawaan elämään unelmaansa. Hänen pitäisi olla innoissaan, hänen pitäisi juhlia, mutta sen sijaan hänen olonsa on turta. Siitä on melkein puolitoista viikkoa, kun hän jätti Eliaksen lopullisesti... Hän yrittää peittää alakuloisuutensa isältään, joka onneksi ei ole omalta innostukseltaan huomannut mitään.  
  
   ”Joku voisi luulla, et sä olet iloinen päästessäsi musta eroon”, Lari vitsailee yrittäessään käyttäytyä normaalisti.  
  
   Hänen isänsä nauraa. ”Äläs nyt, poika. Mutta olen iloinen, totta kai. Nyt kaikki maksaa itsensä takaisin. Ja olen niin ylpeä susta.”  
  
   Lari punastuu pienesti mielihyvästä sekä häpeästä. Hänen isänsä harvoin sanoo, että on ylpeä hänestä. Ilkkakin vaikuttaa nolostuneelta, ja Larista tuntuu paremmalta huomata, ettei ole ainoa.  
  
   He ajavat lentokentälle, jossa tapaavat Larin valmentajan, Jarkko Vellilän, joka on tulossa Larin mukaan ensimmäiseksi viikoksi. Toisen viikon Larin täytyy pärjätä omillaan.  
  
   Kun lentokone lähtee, Lari katselee ulos ikkunasta painaakseen mieleensä Helsingin maiseman ja ajattelee Eliasta. Hän miettii, mitä Elias tekee ja ikävöikö hän Laria ollenkaan. _Teinkö mä oikean päätöksen valitsemalla urani ennen sitä?_ Lari miettii surullisena.  
  
   Hän vilkaisee vieressään istuvaa valmentajaansa, joka lukee lehteä. Huomatessaan Larin tuijotuksen, hän nostaa peukalonsa pystyy ja virnistää innokkaasti. Lari virnistää takaisin. _Tämä on mun unelma, tätä mä olen halunnut pikkupojasta saakka_ , Lari muistuttaa itselleen, mikä vahvistaa hänen oloaan.  
  
   ”Hyvästi, Elias”, hän kuiskaa ääneti.  
  
Elämä Kanadassa tuntuu väärältä. Lari myös tuntee olonsa täysin kuulumattomaksi jäällä huolimatta hänen valmentajansa rohkaisevista sanoista. Paikalla on niin monta pelaajaa, jotka ovat parempia kuin Lari, ja se on masentavaa. Eikä se todellakaan auta, että Elias vainoaa hänen ajatuksiaan – _koko helvetin ajan!_ Hän silti katselee monia puhelimessaan olevia kuvia Eliaksesta ja heistä molemmista yhdessä haluamatta hankkiutua niistä vielä eroon.  
  
   Muutaman päivän päästä hänen valmentajansakin täytyy myöntää, että ehkei Lari olekaan täysin valmis, mutta siitä huolimatta hän on päättäväinen, että Lari jää koko ajaksi. Valmentajan mukaan se on ainutkertainen tilaisuus ja erinomainen oppimismahdollisuus Larille.  
  
_Ei tämä ole lähellekään sitä, mitä kuvittelin_ , Lari valittaa äänettömänä kävellessään ympäri Ottawan valtavaa kaupunkia. Hän ylimielisesti ajatteli olevansa tähti, parhaista kaikkein paras ja että hänen elämänsä jääkiekkosankarina alkaisi.   
  
   ”Turha toivo”, hän huokaisee ääneen. Sitten hän pysähtyy ja katselee ympärilleen. Hän tajuaa seisovansa karaokebaarin lähellä, ja hänestä tuntuu erittäin houkuttelevalta mennä sisään ja hukuttaa murheensa alkoholiin.  
  
   Tietysti hän tietää, että joutuessaan todistamaan ikänsä, hän ei ikinä pääse sisään. Silti hän haluaa yrittää ja alkaa kävellä lähemmäs yrittäessään vaikuttaa hyvin aikuiselta. Hänellä käy tuuri, sillä juuri, kun hän lähestyy ovea, ryhmä hyvin humalaisia ja äänekkäitä ihmisiä tunkee hänen eteensä pakottaen Larin päästämään heidät ensin. Portsari ei kuitenkaan päästä heitä sisään, ja pian tilanne on täysi kaaos huudeltuine loukkauksineen ja huitovine nyrkkeineen.   
  
   Lari käyttää tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja onnistuu hiippailemaan sisälle ohi portsarin, jolla on kädet täynnä raivoavien juoppojen kanssa.  
  
   Sitten Lari jättää takkinsa narikkaan ja kävelee tiskille tilaamaan drinkin tarkastellessaan samalla hyvin täynnä olevan baarin sisustusta. Paikka on viihtyisä, hän päättää ja maksettuaan drinkkinsä hän onnistuu löytämään vapaan pöydän.  
  
   Muutaman drinkin juotuaan Lari alkaa tuntea olonsa hyvin rentoutuneeksi ja hän kuuntelee, kun ihmiset laulavat karaokea – joskus hän jopa liittyy mukaan laulamaan, jos kyseessä on hänelle tuttu kappale. Hän taputtaa innokkaasti nuorehkolle tytölle, jolla on kaunis ääni, kun hän lopettaa ja kumartaa yleisölle.  
  
   Seuraava laulaja on vanhempi mies, ehkä noin neljänkymmenen ikäinen Larin käsityksen mukaan. Mies on hyvin epäsiistinnäköinen, joten Lari jättää hänet huomioimatta ja keskittyy drinkkiinsä sen sijaan ja kurtistaa kulmiaan sen maulle. Sitten hän kohauttaa olkapäitään ja juo lisää.   
  
_”Do I have to say the words? Do I have to tell the truth?”_ mies laulaa, ja Lari huomaa, että hän on oikeastaan aika hyvä, ja päättää sittenkin kiinnittää huomiota.  
  
_”..._ _I have to shout it out? Do I have to say a prayer? Must I prove to you how good we are together?_ _Do I have to say the words...”_ Sanat yhtäkkiä muistuttavat Laria Eliaksesta. _Se haluaisi mun huutavan sen ääneen_ , Lari miettii synkkänä ja huokaisee juomaansa. Hänellä on kamala ikävä Eliasta, ja alkoholi ei vaikuta auttavan ollenkaan. _Ehkä olen juonut liian vähän_ , hän sitten ehdottaa itselleen ja nousee ylös hakeakseen uuden.  
  
Tunnin ja lukemattoman monta drinkkiä myöhemmin Lari on unohtanut kaikki murheensa ja kaiken Eliaksesta. Karaoke on päättynyt ja sen tilalle on tullut äänekäs diskomusiikki. Lari lauleskelee nuotinvierestä ja hörppii drinkkiään samalla, kun hän heiluttelee jalkaansa musiikin tahtiin. Hänen olonsa on mahtava.  
  
   Sitten yhtäkkiä kaksi muijaa kutsuvat itsensä Larin pöytään hänen seuraansa.  
  
   ”Morjens”, sanoo blondi erittäin kimeällä äänellä.  
  
   Lari nyökkää humalaisesti ja siirtää huomionsa siihen toiseen, brunetteen, joka näyttää katsovan häntä kiinnostuneena.  
  
   ”Mä olen Viatrix, lyhyesti Vix”, hän sanoo, ”ja tossa on Bertha.”  
  
   Blondi vilkuttaa Larille yli-innokkaasti.   
  
   ”Mä olen Lari”, Lari esittelee itsensä hieman jäykästi.  
  
   ”No, Larry, mitäs sä teet täällä ihan yksin?” Vix kysyy nojautuen lähemmäs.  
  
   ”Niin! Noin komean miehen, kuten sä, ei pitäisi olla ihan yksin”, Bertha virnistelee Larille. Hänkin nojautuu eteenpäin ja sitten kikattaa, kun hän onnistuu kaatamaan drinkkinsä, joka valuu punertavana pitkin pöytää ja lattiaa.  
  
   ”Hupsis!” hän kirkuu teatraalisesti ja alkaa taas kikattaa.  
  
   Lari katsoo häntä kauhistuneena.   
  
   ”Mä haen meille uudet”, Vix sanoo silmiään pyöräyttäen noustessaan ylös.   
  
   Lari katsoo hänen peräänsä hieman epätoivoisena, koska ei halua jäädä yksin yhä kikattavan Berthan kanssa.  
  
   Bertha hikkaa yhtäkkiä ja sitten onneksi lopettaa kikattamisen. ”Yääk!” hän kiljaisee sen sijaan. ”Mun hame on ihan märkä ja punainen!”  
  
   Sitten hän nousee seisomaan, ja Lari näkee hänen valkoisen minihameen, joka todella on värjäytynyt paikoin punaiseksi. Hänellä on myös yllään vaaleanruskeat nahkasaapikkaat ja erittäin kireä hihaton nahkatoppi, joka on myös valkoinen ja näyttää olevan aivan liian pieni hänelle.  
  
   ”Mun äiti tappaa mut”, hän kitisee istuessaan takaisin alas. Sitten hän katsoo Lariin ja näyttää unohtavan kaiken vaatteistaan. ”Mistäs sä sitten olet kotoisin?” hän kysyy ja kihartaa hiussuortuvaa sormensa ympäri.  
  
   ”Suomesta”, Lari vastaa lyhyesti katsomatta naista.  
  
   ”Suomesta? Se ei taida olla Kanadassa?” hän kysyy ihmettelevällä äänellä. ”Mä olen New Yorkista, ja Vix on mun bff”, hän sanoo sitten. ”Se on sieltä myös, mut sitten sen äiti sai töitä täältä, ja ne muutti tänne, ja mä olin...”  
  
   Lari antaa naisen höpöttää vaivaantumatta kuuntelemaan. Juuri, kun hän on miettimässä pöydän hylkäämistä, Vix palaa juomien kanssa. Hänen asusteensa on hyvin samankaltainen Berthan kanssa sillä erolla, että ne ovat täysin mustat.  
  
   ”Siinä on”, hän sanoo asettaessaan myrkynvihreän drinkin Larin eteen.  
  
   ”Mitä tämä on?” Lari kysyy epäluuloisena.  
  
   Vix iskee hänelle silmää. ”Kerron, jos pidät siitä.”  
  
Vielä myöhemmin Lari on yhä baarissa Vixin kanssa. Bertha katosi jonnekin jokunen aika sitten. Lari saa selville, että hänen seuralaisensa on naurettavan rikas ja omistaa kauniin kattohuoneiston baarin, jossa ovat, lähistöllä. Sitten Lari muistaa epämääräisesti, että Vix saattoi kutsua hänet katsomaan sitä.  
  
   Seuraavaksi hän tajuaa olevansa hississä menossa ylöspäin ja suutelemassa jonkun kanssa, jolla on nahkaiset vaatteet, tummat hiukset ja valtavat rinnat.  
  
   Kun he saapuvat kattohuoneistoon, Lari on liian humalassa arvostaakseen sen loistokkuutta ja ikkunoiden antavaa henkeäsalpaavaa näköalaa. Vix raahaa häntä jonnekin, ja Lari yrittää parhaansa mukaan olla kompastumatta, kun joutuu seuraamaan.   
  
   Pian valtava sänky on hänen edessään, ja Vix riisuu vaatteitaan ilmeisesti yrittäen samalla näyttää viettelevältä. Lari kääntää katseensa pois. Hän on sekaisin eikä voi kovin hyvin. Hän vain toivoo, että olisi kotona omassa sängyssään tai Eliaksen sängyssä. _Älä mieti sitä!_ Lari soimaa itseään mielessään, mutta se on liian myöhäistä – Eliaksen kasvot ovat jo kaiverretut hänen aivoihinsa jälleen kerran.   
  
   ”Oletko sä ujo?” Vixin kiusoitteleva ääni keskeyttää.  
  
   Lari pudistaa päätään ajatellessaan yhä Eliasta. ”Mä olen 16 ja homo”, hän möläyttää, sitten räpäyttää silmiään ja huojuu. Hänen täytyy ottaa tukea seinästä.   
  
   Vix tuijottaa häntä tyrmistyneenä. Mutta sitten hän räjähtää hyvin kimeään nauruun, ja ääni sattuu Larin korviin. Lari ihmettelee, että ikkunat pysyvät ehjinä.  
  
   ”Ei voi olla totta!” Vix kiljuu. ”Toi oli hauska! 16 ja homo! Ei voi olla totta!” Hänen naurunsa jatkuu ja jatkuu, ja kyyneleet virtaavat pitkin hänen vahvasti meikattuja kasvojaan jättäen jälkeensä rumat mustat juovat. Hän yhtäkkiä muistuttaa Laria Berthasta.   
  
   Kun nainen rauhoittuu, hän pyyhkii kasvonsa ja virnistää Larille. ”Et mitenkään voi olla 16”, hän sanoo, ”sä olet vähintään mun ikäinen, mikä on muuten 23. Ja mun homotutka on erehtymätön.”  
  
   Lari ei tiedä ollako mielissään ja loukkaantunut.   
  
   ”Nyt tule tänne”, Vix kehrää, ”niin mä annan sulle kyydin, jota et koskaan unohda.”  
  
   Ehkä syynä ovat Larin humalaiset aivot tai hänen epätoivonsa unohtaa Elias lopullisesti, mutta oli se mikä hyvänsä, hänen jalkansa kuljettavat häntä eteenpäin ja hänen kätensä vetävät vaatteita pois.   
  
   Sitten hän seisoo alastomana Vixin arvioivan katseen edessä.  
  
   Nainen vislaa hyväksyvästi, kun näkee Larin kullin. ”Toi kelpaa mainiosti”, hän hengähtää, ja hänen silmänsä ovat lasittuneet himosta, kun ne ahmivat Larin vartaloa.   
  
   Seuraavaksi he kompuroivat sänkyyn, ja kaikki on väärin. Ainoa henkilö, jonka kanssa Lari on harrastanut seksiä, on Elias, joten hän luonnollisesti vertaa siihen. Vixin vartalo on liian hoikka, liian kurvikas ja liian lyhyt. Hänen valtavat tekorintansa ovat kauhistuttavat, ja kun Lari laittaa sormensa hänen jalkojensa väliin, kaikki on märkää, karvaista ja ällöttävää – ja haju on kaukana miellyttävästä.   
  
   Lari ei ole varma, miten hän onnistuu saamaan itsensä kovaksi ja naisen sisään, mutta jotenkin hän sen tekee ja sitten joutuu kuuntelemaan epäinhimillisiä nautinnonhuudahduksia, kun hän panee naista. Eliaksen voihkaukset ovat aina pehmeitä ja kauniita, ja se tapa, jolla hänen vartalonsa kaareutuu hänen allaan, kun Lari osuu hänen eturauhaseensa uudelleen ja uudelleen... Mutta nyt kyseessä ei ole Elias, vaan joku kanadalainen huora, joka on äänekäs ja vastenmielinen.   
  
Larin päätä särkee, kun hän herää, ja hänen suunsa tuntuu aivan puuvillalta. Hän nousee vaikeroiden istumaan lattialta – _lattialta?_ – ja katselee tuntematonta huonetta, jossa on. _Mitä helvettiä mä oikein tein?_ hän miettii, mutta saa sitten vastauksen, kun hänen silmänsä kohdistuvat suuren sängyn suuntaan, missä ilmeisen alaston nainen nukkuu osittain petivaatteiden päällä.  
  
   ”Vittu”, Lari kiroaa hiljaa pidellessään päätään molemmin käsin. Hän yhtäkkiä muistaa, että naisen nimi on Vix, ja että he...  
  
   ”Voi paska”, Lari huokaisee ja etsii vaatteitaan samalla, kun siristää silmiään estääkseen kirkkaan auringonpaisteen häikäisemästä niitä.   
  
   Onneksi hän löytää vaatteensa nopeasti ja suoriutuu pukeutumisesta ennen kuin Vix herää. Sitten hän lähtee hissillä alas tarkastettuaan, että hänellä on yhä lompakkonsa, puhelimensa ja avaimensa.   
  
   Larilla kestää noin tunti päästä takaisin hotelliin, jossa hän on asunut viime päivät. On lauantai, ja hän kärsii kamalasta koti-ikävästä. Reissunsa Kanadaan ei ole ollut ollenkaan sellainen kuin hän kuvitteli, ja hänestä tuntuu, että olisi ollut paljon parempi pysyä kotona. _Ja olla Eliaksen kanssa_ , hänen mielensä täydentää.  
  
   ”Elias”, Lari huokaisee surkeana. Hänellä on niin kova ikävä häntä, että se sattuu. Hän tarvitsee Eliaksen. Uusia tilaisuuksia elää unelmaansa tulee varmasti, mutta millään ei ole väliä, jos Elias ei ole jakamassa sitä hänen kanssaan. Lari huokaisee uudelleen ja tietää, mitä hänen pitää tehdä.  
  
   Hän soittaa valmentajalleen ja kertoo haluavansa mennä kotiin – heti. Valmentaja yrittää suostutella häntä jäämään, mutta Lari on päätöksensä tehnyt. Lopulta valmentaja luovuttaa ja pettyneellä äänellä lupaa tilata lentoliput takaisin Suomeen niin pian kuin mahdollista, mistä Lari on suunnattoman helpottunut.   
  
Avattuaan kotiovensa avaimillaan Lari on varma, että hänen isänsä odottaa häntä. Lari itse ei Ilkalle ilmoittanut päätöksestään lähteä leiriltä, mutta hän tietää tasan tarkkaan, että hänen valmentajansa kyllä ilmoitti. On myöhäinen sunnuntai-ilta Suomessa, ja Lari on täysin poikki ja yhä krapulassa. Hänellä ei todellakaan ole kärsivällisyyttä faijansa raivomaiselle, jonka tietää olevan edessä.  
  
   ”Faija?” hän huhuilee, muttei saa vastausta. Hän kohauttaa olkapäitään ja laskee laukkunsa maahan ottaakseen takkinsa pois.  
  
   ”Siinä sä olet!” hänen faijansa synkkä ääni sanoo yhtäkkiä, mikä säikäyttää Larin. ”Mitä sä luulet tekeväsi? Lähdet leiriltä pois kesken kaiken?”  
  
   Laria ärsyttää faijansa syyttävä sävy. ”En mä ollut tarpeeksi hyvä”, hän sanoo, ei valehdellen, muttei kertoen koko totuuttakaan.   
  
   Hän kuulee faijansa huokaisevan. ”Sitä sun valmentajasikin sanoi. Mutta se sanoi myös, että sen mielestä sun olisi pitänyt jäädä”, Ilkka sanoo tiukasti kädet puuskassa.  
  
   Lari huokaisee myös. ”En halunnut, se oli liian nöyryyttävää”, hän sanoo, tällä kertaa valehdellen täysin. Ei hän aivan niin huono onneksi ollut.   
  
   ”Noh”, hänen faijansa huokaisee selvästi lannistuneempana, ”ainakin yritit varmasti parhaasi.”  
  
   ”Joo”, Lari vastaa haluamatta keskustella aiheesta enempää.   
  
   ”Olet varmasti nälkäinen, jääkaapissa on makkarasoppaa”, Ilkka sanoo.  
  
   ”Kiitti”, Lari sanoo ja suutaan keittiöön.   
  
   ”Älä valvo liian myöhään, hyvää yötä.”  
  
   ”Öitä”, Lari sanoo ottaessaan sopan jääkaapista.   
  
Maanantaiaamuna Lari haluaa vain kaivautua syvemmälle petivaatteisiinsa ja jatkaa nukkumista, mutta hänen sinnikäs herätyskellonsa häiritsee hänen suunnitelmiaan. Ja sitten hän sinkoaa ylös sängystä – on maanantai! Hänen täytyy lähteä kouluun, jotta hän voi nähdä Eliaksen niin pian kuin mahdollista. Hän on valmistautunut anelemaan ja jopa matelemaan Eliaksen jaloissa, jos hänen tarvitsee.   
  
   Hän pukeutuu nopeasti ja jättää aamiaisen väliin haluamatta olla myöhässä. Hän ei vieläkään ole täysin toipunut krapulastaan, mutta olonsa on sentään paljon parempi kuin eilen illalla.   
  
   Koulussa hän tapaa kaverinsa, jotka ovat erittäin yllättyneitä nähdessään Larin nyt jo takaisin Suomessa.   
  
   ”Taisit ikävöidä kultaasi liikaa?” Janne kiusoittelee, kun he ovat kahden.   
  
   ”Joo”, Lari myöntää ujona ja toivoo näkevänsä Eliaksen pian.  
  
   ”Se ei tule kouluun tänään”, Janne kertoo, ja Larin toivo tyhjenee kuin ilmapallo.   
  
   ”Miksei?” hän kysyy huolestuneena. Elias on aina koulussa.  
  
   ”Se laittoi Iidalle tekstiviestin. Ilmeisesti sillä on flunssa tai jotain”, Janne sanoo ja tökkää Laria pienesti olkapäähän, kun Lari epäröi. ”Ala mennä”, Janne patistaa, ”mene huolehtimaan sun kullasta.”  
  
   Laria ei tarvitse käskeä kahdesti, ja hän lähtee koulusta nopeammin kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.   
  
   Katariina päästää hänet sisälle, kun hän kertoo, miksi on tullut visiitille. Katariina kertoo hänelle, että Elias on yhä sängyssä nukkumassa. Lari astuu huoneeseen hiljaa varmistaen, ettei hän häiritse Eliaksen unta.   
  
   Elias näyttää kalpealta ja vaikuttaa hytisevän. Lari istahtaa varovasti sängylle ja asettuu makuulle rakkaansa viereen, hänen ex-poikaystävänsä, jota hän kaipaa ihan hulluna. Hänen ei olisi koskaan pitänyt päästää Eliasta menemään ja tällä kertaa hän ei aio, tuli mitä tahansa.

   Hän vetää Eliaksen hellästi syliinsä ja suukottaa pojan hikistä silmäkulmaa. Sitten Lari nukahtaa hänen viereensä, Eliaksen hiljaisten niiskausten rauhoittamana ja rentouttamana.


	8. Chapter 8

**Luku 8**  
  
Herääminen Eliaksen vierestä on parasta koko maailmassa, Lari päättää, kun hän avaa laiskasti silmänsä vain nähdäkseen Eliaksen rentoutuneet kasvot rintakehällään ja vasemman käden sormet kietoutuneina tiukasti hänen paitaansa. Lari hymyilee pojalle ja vetää peiton paremmin heidän päälleen. Sitten hän alkaa silittää Eliaksen pehmeitä, hikisiä hiuksia tuntien olonsa erittäin tyytyväiseksi ja onnelliseksi. _Tätä mä haluan tehdä koko mun loppuelämän._ Sillä hetkellä kaikki on aivan täydellistä, ja Lari melkein onnistuu unohtamaan sen tosiasian, että Elias ei todellisuudessa enää ole hänen poikaystävänsä.   
  
   Lari huokaisee, kun hän tuntee Eliaksen alkavan heräillä unestaan. _Älä aja mua pois_ , hän pyytää ääneti.   
  
   Eliaksen silmät räpsyvät hitaasti auki, ja hän haukottelee. Sitten hän räpyttelee muutaman kerran ja kurtistaa kulmiaan katsoessaan Laria silmiin. 

   ”Mi-mitä sä täällä teet?” hän kysyy kuulostaen hämmentyneeltä. ”Ei voi olla mahdollista, että Lari on mun sängyssä...” hän siten mumisee ilmeisesti uskovansa näkevänsä yhä unta.  
  
   ”Mä olen tässä”, Lari sanoo pehmeästi ja siirtää hiussuortuvan sormellaan pois Eliaksen otsalta.  
  
   Elias rypistää otsaansa. ”Miten kauan sä olet ollut siinä?” hän kysyy yhä Laria tapittaen.   
  
   Lari vilkaisee kelloaan. ”Noin puolitoista tuntia”, hän vastaa hymyillen hellästi Eliakselle, joka näyttää uskomattoman söpöltä ollessaan hämillään ja uninen.  
  
   ”Ai”, Elias mutisee, sulkee silmänsä ja laittaa päänsä takaisin Larin rintakehälle. Ei kestä kauan, kun Elias taas nukahtaa.   
  
   Lari katselee häntä kiintyneenä. Häntä ei enää väsytä, muttei halua liikkua. Hänen olonsa on aivan liian mukava juuri siinä, missä on, Eliaksen vieressä, kädet tiukasti hänen ympärillään.   
  
Lopulta Larin täytyy liikkua, koska hänen rakkonsa vaatii epätoivoisesti tyhjennystä. Hän nousee sängyltä tehden parhaansa, ettei töni Eliasta, ja menee vessaan.  
  
   Saatuaan tarpeensa tehtyä hän palaa takaisin Eliaksen huoneeseen ja löytää pojan istualtaan ja kurtistamassa kulmiaan kohdalle, jossa Lari oli vain pari minuuttia sitten.   
  
   ”Moi”, Lari sanoo ovensuusta.  
  
   Eliaksen pää kääntyy yllättyneenä katsomaan Laria silmät pyöreinä. ”En mä nähnytkään unta.”  
  
   ”Ei”, Lari sanoo ja astuu peremmälle sulkien oven perässään, ”et nähnyt.”  
  
   ”Mitä Kanadalle tapahtui?” Elias kysyy ja alkaa näyttää nyreältä.   
  
   Lari huokaisee siirtyessään lähemmäs sänkyä ja istuu alas. ”Elias, mä olen niin pahoillani”, hän sanoo surullisena.  
  
   ”Minkä takia?” Elias kysyy seuraavaksi katsomatta Laria, vaan itsepäisesti poraa silmillään reikiä patjaansa.   
  
   ”Mun ei olisi pitänyt lähteä, koko Kanada-episodi oli täysi katastrofi...” Lari myöntää ja sitten kuiskaa: ”Mä ikävöin sua koko ajan.”  
  
   Elias ei sano mitään, mutta Lari kuulee hänen niiskuttavan ja yskähtävän.  
  
   Lari nousee takaisin ylös. ”Tarvitsetko sä jotain?” hän kysyy.  
  
   ”Lämmin mehu olisi kiva”, Elias sanoo heikosti ja yskähtää uudelleen.  
  
   ”Okei”, Lari sanoo hellästi ja vaeltaa keittiöön. Hän löytää pullon mustaherukkamehutiivistettä jääkaapista ja tekee Eliakselle vähän mehua, jonka lämmittää mikroaaltouunissa.   
  
   Kun hän palaa makuuhuoneeseen, Elias on makuulla, mutta hänen silmänsä ovat auki.   
  
   ”Tässä”, Lari sanoo ja ojentaa mukia Eliakselle.  
  
Eliaksella on vaikeuksia nousta, mutta hän onnistuu ja antaa Larille kiitollisen hymyn ennen kuin ottaa mukin ja hörppii kuumaa mehua.  
  
   ”Miten kauan sä olet ollut kipeä?” Lari kysyy istuttuaan alas Eliaksen viereen.  
  
   ”Lauantaista saakka”, Elias sanoo hiljaa pidellessään mukia lähellä huuliaan, ”mut voin jo paljon paremmin.”  
  
   ”Hyvä homma”, Lari sanoo ja siirtyy istumaan mukavammin nojaten selkäänsä päätylevyä vasten. Hänen sydämensä laajenee, kun Elias nojaa häntä vasten ja asettaa päänsä hänen olkapäälleen.   
  
   ”Mullakin oli ikävä sua”, Elias sanoo yhtäkkiä, erittäin hiljaa.  
  
   Lari pudottaa suukon hän päälaelleen. ”Tiedän ja olen pahoillani, et olin idiootti”, Lari mutisee Eliaksen hiuksia vasten.  
  
   Elias laittaa tyhjän mukin patjalle ja sitten kietoutuu Larin ympärille. Lari pitelee häntä tiukasti eikä halua enää koskaan päästää irti. Hän vetää sisäänsä Eliaksen tuoksua ja ihastelee hänen ihonsa pehmeyttä. _Mä rakastan sua_ , Lari sanoo päänsä sisällä.  
  
Elias palaa kouluun keskiviikkona, jolloin hän tuntee olonsa jo terveeksi. Iida on liimautuneena hänen kylkeensä lähes koko päivän, mikä hieman harmittaa Laria. Hän haluaisi varastaa Eliaksen Iidalta hetkeksi, muttei tee sitä. Hän tietää, että Iida tietää heistä ja hyväksyy sen täydestä sydämestään, mutta silti Lari on arka lähestymään tyttöä. Ja se, että kaksikko viettää aikaansa jatkuvasti Talen ja Matleenan kanssa, ei auta.  
  
   Janne kiusoittelee häntä koko ajan ja syyttää Larin haikailevan Eliaksen perään kuin rakkaudenkipeä koiranpentu. Lari kieltää tulisesti kaiken, vaikka syvällä sisällään hän tietää Jannen olevan oikeassa. Hänen täytyy näyttää todella säälittävältä, jos _Janne_ on huomannut.   
  
   Mutta hän ja Elias ovat onnellisia. Lari on erittäin yllättynyt, että yhteen paluu onnistui niin helposti. Hän pelkäsi, että siinä menisi viikkoja ennen kuin Elias antaisi periksi. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että Elias oli kipeä – hänellä ei todennäköisesti ollut tarpeeksi voimaa riidellä Larin kanssa.  
  
   Kaikki ei kuitenkaan ole täydellistä. Larin faija on huomannut poikansa hyväntuulisuuden ja olettanut, että Lari on löytänyt uuden tyttöystävän. Hienoa. Luonnollisesti se on kaikki, mistä Ilkka haluaa puhua, ja lopulta Larilla ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin sanoa, että kyllä, hän seurustelee. Tietenkään hän ei mainitse nimiä, mutta hän pelkää, että Ilkka vaatii saada tavata hänen olemattoman tyttöystävänsä.  
  
   Elias ei ole mielissään, kun Lari kertoo hänelle, muttei keksi mitään parempaakaan ehdotusta tietäen, ettei Lari voi tulla kaapista. Lari tietää, että Elias vihaa sitä, että heidän täytyy salata suhteensa, mutta Lari on tyytyväinen, että siitä huolimatta Elias suostuu siihen. Ja Lari pitää huolen siitä, että hänen poikaystävänsä tietää, miten paljon hän arvostaa sitä.   
  
   Seksin harrastaminen Eliaksen kanssa ensimmäistä kertaa kahteen viikkoon on mahtavaa, niin paljon parempaa kuin hänen humalainen tärskynsä sen kanadalaismuijan kanssa, josta hän ei ole maininnut Eliakselle sanaakaan. Mutta Lari ei halua ajatella sitä, vaan keskittyä täysillä Eliakseen ja laittaa hänet näkemään tähtiä.  
  
   Lari kuuntelee Eliaksen voihkintaa ja nopeuttaa tahtiaan asetellessaan Eliaksen jalkoja paremmin olkapäilleen. Hän rakastaa iskeytyä poikaystäväänsä, panna häntä, rakastella häntä. Ja sekin sopii, jos Elias tekee sitä hänelle.  
  
   Kun Lari tuntee Eliaksen vartalon jäykistyvän allaan ja saavuttavan kliimaksinsa, Lari tarvitsee enää yhden voimakkaan työnnön ennen kuin päästää spermansa syvälle poikaystävänsä sisään. Hän laskeutuu Eliaksen päälle ja hengittää raskaasti nauttiessaan jälkihehkustaan.  
  
   Sitten Elias liikahtaa hänen allaan, ja Lari kierähtää pois pojan päältä antaakseen hänen hengittää kunnolla. Lari nappaa lattialta pyyhkeen, jonka tajusi tuoda kylpyhuoneesta etukäteen, ja pyyhkii sillä ylävartalonsa. Sitten hän ojentaa sen Eliakselle, joka myös pyyhkii vartalostaan omat spermansa – tai mitä siitä on jäljellä.   
  
   Jälkeenpäin he menevät yhdessä suihkuun, syövät illallista Katariinan ja Kallen kanssa (Larista se on hieman vaivaannuttavaa, mutta Elias vaikuttaa nauttivan olostaan), minkä jälkeen he katsovat jonkun komediaelokuvan TV:stä ihan kahdestaan, kun Katariina on lähtenyt töihin ja Kalle nukkumaan.   
  
   Hekin menevät elokuvan jälkeen nukkumaan. He makaavat toistensa sylissä, jalat sotkeutuneina toisiinsa ja hengitysten sekoittuessa yhteen. Molemmat nukahtavat nopeasti tuntiessaan olonsa onnellisiksi ja rakastetuiksi.   
  
   Ja kuten yleensä käy, juuri kun kaikki on taas hyvin, se kaikki hajoaa kappaleiksi.  
  
Se tapahtuu kaksi päivää myöhemmin perjantaina 17. päivä toukokuuta. Lari on juuri astumassa luokkahuoneeseen, kun hän näkee jenginsä tuijottamassa tiivisti jotakin heidän edessään olevalla pulpetilla.  
  
   ”Mitä täällä tapahtuu?” Lari kysyy heiltä uteliaana, ja he katsahtavat suuntaansa kuullessaan hänen äänensä.  
  
   Kimin kasvot ovat täynnä riemua, kun hän näkee Larin. ”Kas, kas, katsokaapa kuka sieltä tulee!” hän aloittaa ottamatta silmiään irti Larista. Loppujengi virnuilee.   
  
   Lari, otsa syvässä kurtussa Kimin sanojen takia, ottaa muutaman askeleen lähemmäs, mutta sitten yhtäkkiä pysähtyy. Hänen silmänsä laajenevat uskomattomasta kauhusta, ja hänen sydämensä yrittää epätoivoisesti repiä itsensä irti hänen rinnastaan. Siinä pöydän päällä lojuu kirje, joka on kirjoitettu tuskallisen tutulla tummansinisellä fontilla.   
  
   ”Mikä toi on?” Lari kysyy yrittäen piilottaa paniikkinsa kasvoiltaan ja kehonkielestään.   
  
   ”Tämä”, Kimi aloittaa teatraalisesti, ”on kirje, joka kertoo Elisalle, että sä himoitset sitä.”  
  
   Lari päästää ulos pakotetun naurun. ”Just”, hän venyttää, ”ihan kuin mä katsoisin sitä hinttaria kahdesti.” Hän yrittää näyttää ällöttyneeltä.  
  
   ”Mut kyllä sä vaan katsot”, Kimi sanoo. ”Älä luule, etten ole huomannut.” Jengi hänen takanaan nyökkää samaan aikaan.  
  
   ”Enpäs!” Lari kieltää tulisesti. _Uskokaan nyt mua, jooko!_ hän pyytää äänettömästi.  
  
   Kimi tuhahtaa. ”Sä et usko tota itsekään”, hän sanoo ottaessaan yhtäkkiä askeleen eteenpäin naama vääntyneenä rumaan ja synkkään kurttuun. Samaan aikaan luokkaan alkaa saapua vielä enemmän porukkaa, mukaan lukien – Lari nielaisee äänekkäästi – Elias.   
  
   Kimi seuraa Larin katsetta. ”Katsos, siellähän se on, sun rakkaasi”, hän hymähtää ivallisesti.   
  
   Lari näkee Eliaksen silmien suurenevan ennen kuin Lari riistää katseensa irti ja siirtää huomionsa takaisin Kimiin.  
  
   ”Sä olet ällöttävä”, Kimi lähes huutaa Larille. ”Älä luulekaan, et olet tervetullut meidän joukkueeseen enää.”  
  
   Lari laittaa kätensä puuskaan. ”Te ette mua estä pelaamasta!” hän ilmoittaa Kimille. Koko luokka tuijottaa heitä.   
  
   ”Sehän nähdään!” Kimi ärhentelee ja sylkee päin Larin kasvoja.   
  
   ”Hei, nyt riittää!” kuuluu Eliaksen tyrmistynyt ääni kuin läpi synkän sumun. Lari vain seisoo siinä kykenemättä uskomaan, mitä juuri tapahtui. _Miten ne sai käsiinsä sen kirjeen?_  
  
   ”Oletko sä kunnossa?” kysyy Elias, joka on ilmeisesti tullut Larin viereen.  
  
   Hänen poikaystävänsä huolestunut ääni saa Larin napsahtamaan pois transsistaan. ”Sä voit painua helvettiin!” hän huutaa tietäen, että satuttaa Eliasta, muttei vain kykene ajattelemaan ketään tai mitään muuta kuin itseään. Sitten hän pakenee koulusta, Eliakselta ja vihamieliseltä kaverijoukoltaan – _ex-kaverijoukoltaan_ , Larin mieli muistuttaa häntä katkerana. 

Lari lähtee lenkille ja sitten suoraan salille. Hän haluaa epätoivoisesti paeta tunteitaan ja toivoo, että itsensä kiduttaminen erittäin rankalla fyysisellä treenillä auttaa blokkaamaan osan siitä piinasta, jota tuntee.  
  
   Kun hän tuntee olonsa tarpeeksi uupuneeksi, hän lopettaa ja menee suihkuun tuntien olevansa henkisesti huomattavasti rauhallisempi. Ensin hänen täytyy pyytää anteeksi Eliakselta ja sitten hänen tarvitsee jutella valmentajansa kanssa. Hän ei voi antaa jenginsä savustaa häntä ulos joukkueesta – _hänen_ joukkueesta! Lari ei salli sitä, vaati se mitä tahansa. _Ainakin Janne on mun puolella_ , hän huokaisee itsekseen.  
  
   Kotiin päästyään Larille tulee kummallinen tunne. Siellä on hyvin hiljaista – liian hiljaista. Hän nielaisee hermostuneena ja menee keittiöön, josta hän löytää isänsä istumasta hiljaa, kasvot täysin ilmeettöminä. Se ei ole ikinä hyvä merkki.   
  
   ”Onko kaikki kunnossa?” Lari kysyy varovasti haluamatta istua alas.  
  
   Hänen isänsä pysyy vaiti kokonaisen minuutin ennen kuin kääntää katseensa Lariin. Nyt Lari näkee pettymyksen faijansa silmistä, ja hänen sydäntään puristaa kivuliaasti.   
  
   ”Istu alas”, Ilkka komentaa värittömällä äänellä, ja Lari tottelee. ”Mitä mä olen tehnyt väärin sun kanssasi?” hän kysyy sitten.  
  
   Lari nielaisee. ”Mitä sä tarkoitat?” hän kysyy yrittäen ja epäonnistuen kuulostamaan rennolta.   
  
   ”Tätä”, Ilkka sanoo ja viskaa jotakin valkoista Larille.  
  
   Lari katsoo sitä ahdistuneena ja sitten sulkee epätoivoisena silmänsä. Se on kopio kirjeestä – samasta kirjeestä, jonka Kimi jotenkin sai ahneisiin käsiinsä.   
  
   ”Ja?” Lari kysyy teeskennellen edelleen, ettei mikään ole vialla.  
  
   ”Ja?!” hänen isänsä toistaa epäuskoisena. ”Ja? Eikö sulla muuta sanottavaa ole?   
  
   Lari kohauttaa hartioitaan. ”Se riippuu”, hän sanoo, ”että uskotko sä, mitä se sanoo vai et.” Hän on ylpeä, että hän viimeinkin onnistuu ulkoapäin näyttämään tyyneltä. Mutta sisältä hän on täysin romuna.  
  
   ”Ai sinä tiedät, mitä se sanoo?” Ilkka kysyy tiukasti.  
  
   ”Joo”, Lari myöntää, ”näin sen jo aikaisemmin.”  
  
   Hänen isänsä katsoo häntä raivoissaan. ”Ja onko se totta, mitä se sanoo?” Ilkka vaatii nojaten eteenpäin ja nousten puoliksi ylös tuolistaan.  
  
   Lari vain katsoo häntä peläten, että jos avaa suunsa, hän purskahtaa itkuun.  
  
   Ilmeisesti hänen faijansa ottaa hiljaisuutensa myöntymisen merkkinä ja poistuu voimakkaasti pöydästä, kaataen tuolin mennessään ja sitten painelee ulos asunnosta oven pamahtaessa kiinni hänen takanaan.  
  
   Lari painaa kasvonsa kämmeniinsä ja yrittää epätoivoisesti pidätellä kyyneleitä.   
  
Hän tietää näyttävänsä kamalalta, kun Katariina avaa hänelle oven. Hän vähättelee Katariinan huolestuneisuutta ja menee Eliaksen huoneeseen, jossa hän tekee läksyjä – tai ainakin esittää tekevänsä.  
  
   Elias ampaisee ylös tuolista hyläten kynänsä välittömästi, kun hän näkee Larin. ”Mitä sulle tapahtui?” hän kysyy vetäessään Larin lämpimään, lohduttavaan halaukseen.   
  
   Lari tarrautuu häneen epätoivoisesti taistellen uuttaa kyynelaaltoa vastaan. ”Olen pahoillani, et huusin sulle”, hän onnistuu sanomaan.  
  
   Elias silittää hänen hiuksiaan pehmeästi. ”Ei se haittaa, se oli ymmärrettävissä.”  
  
   ”Eikä ollut”, Lari mutisee Eliaksen paidan päällystämää olkapäätä vasten tuntien olonsa paljon paremmaksi nyt, kun hänellä on Eliaksen kädet ympärillään. ”Mun faijalla on se kirje”, hän sanoo sitten haluten saada myrkyn ulos itsestään.  
  
   ”Mitä?” Elias kysyy järkyttyneenä ja yrittää irtaantua Larista, mutta Lari kieltäytyy ja tiukentaa otettaan poikaystävästään. ”Miten se sai sen?”  
  
   ”En tiedä varmaksi”, Lari sanoo, ”mut se oli kopio, joten luulen, et Kimi otti sen ja antoi faijalle.”  
  
   ”Olen pahoillani”, Elias kuiskaa hänen korvaansa, ”musta tuntuu, et tämä on mun vika.”  
  
   Lari jäykistyy hieman. ”Ei ole, ellet antanut sitä kirjettä Kimille”, Lari sanoo ja yrittää pitää syytöksen pois äänestään.  
  
   ”En antanut sitä kenellekään”, Elias vannoo, ja Lari haluaa uskoa häntä.  
  
   ”Miten sä sitten luulet, et se on voinut saada sen?” Lari kysyy.  
  
   ”En mä tiedä”, Elias sanoo hiljaa. ”Ehkä se otti sen mun laukusta tai jotain.”  
  
   Lari työntää Eliaksen pois läheltään. ”Mitä? Sulla oli se laukussa?” hän vaatii. ”Miten sä voit olla niin tyhmä?”  
  
   Eliaskin menettää rauhallisen olemuksensa. ”Se on mun kirje, ja mä teen sillä mitä haluan.”  
  
   ”Mutta se on mun elämä ja maine siinä kirjeessä!” Lari huutaa. ”Tämä _on_ sun syytä! Mä luulin, et sä hankkiuduit eroon siitä helvetin kirjeestä!”  
  
   Elias mulkoilee vihaisena, kun Lari lopettaa huutamisen. ”Niinkö?” hän tiuskii. ”Kuten sä hankkiuduit eroon niistä viesteistä?”  
  
   Larikin mulkoilee. ”Mulla on niitä vain muutama enkä ole niin tyhmä, et pitäisin niitä mun laukussa!”  
  
   ”No anteeksi vaan, herra täydellinen”, Elias sanoo sarkastisesti, ”alanpas tässä nöyristellä sun jalkojesi edessä!”  
  
   Yhtäkkiä Larin kiukku heikentyy, eikä hän halua enää riidellä. Hän huokaisee ja juoksuttaa sormiaan hiuksissaan levottomana.  
  
   ”Mitä helvettiä mä nyt oikein teen?” hän kysyy vikisten.  
  
   ”En mä tiedä”, Elias sanoo ja huokaisee myös istuessaan alas sängylleen. ”Me keksitään jotain.”  
  
   ”Joo”, Lari sanoo ja istuu Eliaksen viereen, ”toivon niin.”  
  
   Elias kietoo kätensä poikaystävänsä ympärille, ja Lari nojaa häntä vasten sulkien silmänsä ja ottaen lohtua Eliaksen vankasta, tukevasta läsnäolosta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Välinäytös – Kimi**  
  
Torstaiaamuna Kimi piileskelee kulman takana vakoillakseen Elisaa, joka kaivaa laukkuaan. Siitä on aivan liian kauan, kun he ovat viimeksi järjestäneet kunnon pilan koulun vakinaishinttarille. Kimi haluaa ottaa selvää, kuinka kehittää uusi jekku, joten hän vakoilee.  
  
   Mutta sitten tapahtuu jotain outoa: Lari kurkkaa vastakkaisen nurkan takaa ja saa Elisan huomion selvittämällä kurkkuaan. Ja sitten he lähtevät kiireellä yhdessä, ja Elisan avoin laukku jää yksin roikkumaan naulakkoon. _Mitä hittoa Väänänen touhuaa?_ Kimi ihmettelee, mutta sitten kohauttaa olkapäitään olettaen, että Larilla on joku oma suunnitelma.  
  
   Kimi lähestyy Elisan laukkua ja alkaa tonkia sitä, etsiskellen jotakin mielenkiintoista. Ja sitten hän löytää sen – kirjeen! Mutta sen sisältö on jotain, mitä hän ei taatusti odottanut. _Väänänen kuolaa Elisan perään? Älä viitsi, se on naurettavaa_.  
  
   Mutta hän säilyttää kirjeen ja pitää ystäväänsä silmällä – hyvin tarkasti. Päivän loppuun mennessä Kimi on huomannut, että kuka tahansa kirjeen onkaan kirjoittanut, on oikeassa niistä pitkistä katseista, joita kaksikko luo toisiinsa. _Voi paska!_  
  
   Seuraavana päivänä Kimi jakaa löydöksensä muiden joukkuekavereidensa kanssa, joka ovat tyrmistyneitä – syystäkin. Ajatus siitä, että Väänänen on huijannut heitä, on... Häntä puistattaa inhosta. Ne kaksi hinttaria tulevat saamaan ansionsa mukaan, Kimi aikoo pitää siitä huolen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Luku 9**  
  
Lari viettää yön Eliaksen kanssa, koska ei halua kohdata faijansa arvostelua toista kertaa saman päivän aikana. Lopulta hän jää koko viikonlopuksi, ja he menevät molemmat yhdessä kouluun maanantaiaamuna. Lari ei saanut faijaltaan yhtäkään puhelua. Mutta valmentajaltaan sai; hän haluaa tavata Larin koulupäivän jälkeen.  
  
   Ilmapiiri koulussa on huvittunut ja kuvottunut. Lari oli varautunut siihen, mutta silti se häiritsee, että kaikki katsovat ja arvostelevat häntä – jopa opettajat ja muu henkilökunta! Se on hermostuttavaa. Hän ei uskalla näyttäytyä yhdessä Eliaksen kanssa, tilanne on tarpeeksi paha ilmankin, eikä Lari halua lisätä enempää polttoainetta liekkeihin.   
  
   Lätkäjengi virnuilee hänelle, mutta muuten kiertävät kaukaa, mikä sopii Larille loistavasti. Senpä takia hän on erittäin yllättynyt, kun Kimi lähestyy häntä myöhemmin päivällä.   
  
   ”Mitä sä haluat?” Lari pusertaa ulos.  
  
   Kimi hymyilee hänelle aivan kuin säälistä. ”Kaikki kääntyy vielä parhain päin”, hän sanoo ja saa Larin vielä hämmentyneemmäksi.   
  
   ”Mä aion korjata asian, ja sitten kaikki voi palata taas ennalleen, näet vielä”, Kimi kertoo hänelle ja sitten lähtee ennen kuin Lari saa sanaakaan ulos suustaan.  
  
   Kimin lähtösanat saavat Larin olon levottomaksi, mutta hän ei mainitse mitään Eliakselle. Lari ei halua hänen huolestuvan, koska tekee sitä itse aivan tarpeeksi molempien edestä.  
  
Koulun jälkeen Lari lähestyy hermostuneena osoitetta, jonka sai valmentajaltaan. Lari otaksuu alueen olevan mukava hänen etsiessään oikeaa talonumeroa. Kun hän viimein löytää sen, hän ottaa hissin neljänteen kerrokseen. Hän ei tiedä, mitä odottaa; aikooko hänen valmentajansakin arvostella häntä, tukea häntä, heittää ulos joukkueesta, kertoa, ettei hän enää koskaan tule näkemään jäähallia sisäpuolelta? Oikean asunnon ovessa, Larin yllätykseksi, lukee: Vellilä – Sjöberg. Lari luuli valmentajansa asuvan yksin.  
  
   Ovi avautuu, ja tuntematon punapäinen mies seisoo sen takana hymyillen Larille. ”Hei”, mies sanoo kohteliaasti.  
  
   ”Moi, mä tulin tapaamaan Jarkkoa”, Lari sanoo ja miettii, kuka mies on.  
  
   ”Aivan, niin tietenkin! Sun täytyy olla Lari, tule sisään”, mies sanoo ja päästää Larin peremmälle. Asunto näyttää Larista mukavalta valkoisine seinineen ja vaaleanvärisine, tyylikkäine huonekaluineen.   
  
   ”Olen Olavi, hauska tutustua”, mies esittelee itsensä ja ojentaa kättään.  
  
   ”Lari”, Lari sanoo ja kättelee ojennettua raajaa.   
  
   ”Luulen, että Jarkko on keittiössä”, mies sanoo ja suuntaa kulkunsa sinne Larin seuratessa perässä.  
  
   He löytävät Larin valmentajan nojaamassa työtasoa vasten lukemassa sanomalehteä. ”Kas, Lari”, hän sanoo hymyillen, kun he kävelevät keittiöön, ja vilkaisee rannekelloaan. ”Juuri ajallaan.”  
  
   Jarkko taittelee lehden ja Larin järkytykseksi suukottaa Olavin poskea ennen kuin johdattaa Larin työhuoneeseensa.  
  
   He istuvat alas, ja Lari tuijottaa valmentajaansa mykistyneenä uskomatta silmiään. _Mun valmentaja on homo?!_  
  
   Jarkko hymyilee hänelle aavistuksen surullisesti. ”Meillä kaikilla on salaisuutemme”, hän sanoo, ”ja luulenpa sun juuri tulleen ulos. Anteeksi sanaleikkini.”   
  
   Lari räpäyttää silmiään. ”Öö...” on kaikki, mitä hän saa sanottua.  
  
   ”Mitä sä ajattelit tehdä nyt?” hänen valmentajansa kysyy.  
  
   ”En mä oikein tiedä”, Lari myöntää.  
  
   ”Mitä sä sitten haluaisit tehdä?” on seuraava kysymys.  
  
   Siihen Lari tietää vastauksen. ”Haluan pelata NHL:ssä”, hän sanoo heti.   
  
   ”No siinä tapauksessa”, hänen valmentajansa sanoo, ”juuri se sun pitäisi tehdä.”  
  
   ”Mut”, Lari aloittaa, ”en mä voi olla homo ja pelata lätkää!”  
  
   ”Sanoo kuka?”  
  
   ”Sanoo –” Lari huokaisee, ”kaikki.”  
  
   Hänen valmentajansa tiirailee Laria silmälasiensa yli. ”Vähän yli kymmenen vuotta sitten mä olin aivan samanlaisessa tilanteessa kuin sä olet nyt”, hän kertoo Larille, joka kuuntelee kiinnostuneena, ”olin nuori ja erittäin lahjakas, ja kaikki olettivat, että musta tulisi seuraava suomalainen supertähti NHL:ään.  
  
   ”Mutta sitten jäin kiinni pussailemasta poikaystäväni kanssa välinevarastosta. Kaikki kääntyivät mua vastaan: mun valmentaja, joukkue, jopa koko koulu. Mä olin heidän sankari, heidän iso tähtensä – miten kehtasin pettää heidät olemalla homo?”  
  
   Larista tuntuu pahalta valmentajansa puolesta, sillä hän kuulostaa niin alistuneelta ja katkeralta.   
  
   ”Vanhempani yrittivät rohkaista mua jatkamaan pelaamista”, hän jatkaa, ”käskivät olla piittaamatta idiooteista ja toteuttamaan unelmani. Mutta olin liian heikko. Kaikki se pilkkaaminen, loukkaukset ja pilat... En mä kestänyt sitä. Siispä lähdin ja aloitin uuden elämän ryhtymällä valmentajaksi. Halusin pysyä jääkiekon parissa, mutta olin sitä mieltä, etten ikinä voisi pelata ammatikseni, joten päätin tehdä tätä sen sijaan.”  
  
   ”Toi ei ole kovin kannustavaa”, Lari mutisee ja laskee katsettaan miettien, odottaako häntä sama kohtalo.  
  
   ”Ehkä ei”, Jarkko sanoo, ”mietin usein, mitä olisi tapahtunut, jos en olisi antanut periksi. Mutta sen miettiminen on nyt liian myöhäistä. Sulle sen sijaan mikään ei ole vielä liian myöhäistä.”  
  
   Lari nostaa katseensa valmentajaansa, joka näyttää päättäväiseltä. ”Mitä sä tarkoitat?”  
  
   ”Tarkoitan, että sä voit tehdä asiat eri tavalla. Ei ole mitään syytä, mikset voisi.”  
  
   Lari sulkee silmänsä ja huokaisee melankolisesti. ”En tiedä, pystynkö.”   
  
   ”En tiedä minäkään”, valmentaja sanoo, ”mutta sen perustella, mitä olen nähnyt, sä olet hyvin päättäväinen ja vahva. Ja tiedän, että sulla on ympärillä ihmisiä, jotka tukevat sua.”  
  
   Lari hieroo ohimoitaan ja nielaisee itsesäälissä. _En mä oo niin vahva_ , hän miettii. ”Ei NHL:ssä ole yhtään pelaajaa, joka on julkisesti homo”, hän huokaisee.   
  
   ”Se on totta, mutta jonkun pitää olla ensimmäinen.”  
  
   ”Sä meinaat, et mun pitäisi?” Lari mulkoilee ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan.  
  
   ”Miksi ei?” valmentaja kysyy hyvin rauhallisesti. ”Ajattele kaikkea sitä hyvää, mitä voisit saada aikaan.”  
  
   ”Kuten mitä?” Lari kysyy nuristen.  
  
   Jarkko huokaisee ja ottaa lasinsa pois päästään. ”Ajattele millaisen esimerkin voisit antaa. Mieti kaikkia niitä nuoria ja lupaavia urheilijoita, jotka kamppailevat seksuaalisen suuntautumisensa kanssa – aivan kuten sinäkin.”  
  
   ”En mä halua olla esimerkki...” Lari valittaa.  
  
   ”Mieti edes, Lari. Se on kaikki, mitä pyydän.”  
  
Juteltuaan valmentajansa kansa Lari lähtee kotiin, vaikka hänen paheksuva faijansa on siellä. Mutta Lari tarvitsee puhtaita vaatteita eikä hänellä ole tarpeeksi rahaa ostaa sellaisia.  
  
   Hänen faijansa ei puhu hänelle, ei edes vilkaise häntä, eikä Larikaan ole kovin halukas aloittamaan keskustelua. Hei eivät voi edes istua saman pöydän ääressä, kun syövät, joten tilanne on hyvin vaivaannuttava molemmille. Ilkka katselee tv:tä nyreänä, ja Lari piileskelee huoneessaan tekemässä läksyjä ja viestittelemällä Eliaksen kanssa suurimman osan illasta. Lari on hyvin helpottunut, kun hänen faijansa menee sänkyyn – tuntuu kuin hän voisi viimeinkin hengittää normaalisti.   
  
   Ennen nukahtamistaan hän miettii valmentajaansa ja hänen sanomia sanoja. Olisi mahtavaa saada ura jääkiekkoammattilaisena ja silti olla oma itsensä – olla Eliaksen kanssa ilman valheita ja salaisuuksia... Mutta onko hän tarpeeksi rohkea yrittääkseen saada sen kaiken?  
  
   Aamulla hänen faijansa on jo lähtenyt, kun Lari herää. Hän huokaisee nähdessään tyhjän keittiön. Tätäkö elämä faijansa kanssa tulisi jatkossa olemaan? Lari toivoo, että ei. Hän myöntyy laittamaan aamiaista itselleen ja tekee parhaansa syödäkseen sen, vaikka hänen leipänsä maistuukin yhtä hyvältä kuin märkä paperi.   
  
Hänellä ja Eliaksella on suunnitelmia perjantai-illalle, koska Lari todella haluaa jättää treenit väliin siltä päivältä. Hänellä ei ole aikomustakaan mennä sinne naurunalaiseksi. Paljon mieluummin hän on poikaystävänsä kanssa katsomassa siirappista elokuvaa Katariinan, josta Lari on oppinut pitämään paljon, seurassa.  
  
   Valitettavasti Elias menee koulun jälkeen tapaamaan isäänsä ja veljeään, joten Lari suuntaa kotiin toivoen oman isänsä olevan vielä töissä. He eivät ole puhuneet toisilleen sanaakaan viikkoon. Ilmeisesti he molemmat ovat liian itsepäisiä antaakseen ensimmäisenä periksi.  
  
   Lari on saanut osan läksyistään tehtyä, kun hän kuulee faijansa rynnistävän kotiin – kirjaimellisesti. Hän vaikuttaa olevan aivan yhtä hyvällä tuulella kuin joka päivä sen jälkeen, kun sai tietää Larin tykkäävän pojista tyttöjen sijaan.  
  
   Lari jättää faijansa huomioimatta ja kun hän ei enää kestä painostavaa hiljaisuutta, hän päättää lähteä ulos. Ja juuri silloin hänen faijansa viimein päättää puhua.   
  
   ”Lari”, hän kutsuu ja sitten selvittää kurkkuaan, ”haluaisin puhua sulle.”  
  
   Lari lähestyy keittiön pöytää epäluuloisesti. ”Mistä?” hän sanoo kieltäytyen istumasta alas.  
  
   ”Olen miettinyt... Mulla saattaisi olla ratkaisu tähän”, hänen faijansa sanoo ja kuulostaa toiveikkaalta.   
  
   Lari asettaa kätensä puuskaan. ”Ratkaisu”, hän toistaa kulmakarvat koholla.  
  
   Ilkka nyökkää hanakasti. ”Kyllä! Mulla on tämä uusi työntekijä, Reino, ja sillä on tytär...”  
  
   Lari tuhahtaa melko varmana siitä, mihin faijansa pyrkii.  
  
   ”Se on hyvin nätti tyttö”, Ilkka vakuuttaa, ”eikä sulla ole ollut tyttöystävää aikoihin... Ehkä sen takia sä luulet, että... niin...”  
  
   ”Luulen, et olen homo?” Lari päättää lauseen faijansa puolesta.  
  
   ”Niin juuri. Joten minä ajattelin, että jos menisit tämän Lotan, se on hänen nimensä, kanssa treffeille, niin ehkä sitten –”  
  
   ”Oletko sä hitto ihan tosissasi?” Lari sylkee, ja epäusko täyttää kasvonsa. ”Mä en treffaa tyttöjä, koska olen homo!”  
  
   ”Onko sun pakko olla niin vaikea?!” hänen faijansa huutaa ja nousee ylös.  
  
   ”En mä ole vaikea!” Lari huutaa takaisin. ”Mä olen rehellinen!”  
  
   Hetken ajan Larista tuntuu kuin hänen faijansa haluaisi lyödä häntä.   
  
   ”Sä menet treffeille Lotan kanssa”, Ilkka sanoo lyömisen sijaan.  
  
   ” _Enkä_ mene”, Lari sanoo, ja hänen hampaansa melkein murskautuvat hänen puristaessaan niitä yhteen. Sitten hän ryntää ulos eikä piittaa faijansa seuraavista yrityksistä keskustella.   
  
   Hänen kännykkänsä piipaa juuri, kun hän läimäyttää oven kiinni. Sitten hän ottaa kännykkänsä ja lukee viestin, joka on Eliakselta.  
  
_Katariinan piti lähteä töihin, joten elokuvailta on peruttu. Mutta toivon, et sä silti tulet. :) Mä menen palauttamaan leffan, jonka Katariina toi (en usko, et sä olisit pitänyt siitä) ja toivon, et näen sut pian sen jälkeen. <3_  
  
Lari hymyilee viestille. Jopa niin pieni asia kuin saada lukea muutama Eliaksen kirjoittama sana saa hänen mielensä paljon paremmaksi. Hän kirjoittaa paluuviestin:  
  
_Totta kai tulen. Mut ensin mun täytyy päästä juoksemaan, jotta saan pois päästäni sen paskan, jota faija jauhoi – kerron myöhemmin. Nähdään pian! <3_  
  
Sitten Lari lähettää viestin ja laittaa kännykän taskuunsa. Hän alkaa juosta, ensin hitaasti ja sitten nopeammin nauttiessaan myöhäisiltapäivän auringosta.   
  
Lari tuntee olonsa hyvin virkistyneeksi juoksemisen jälkeen, ja hänen kotinsa on onneksi tyhjä, kun hän menee ottamaan suihkun ennen kuin suuntaa poikaystävänsä luokse. Kun hän pukeutuu, hän tarkastaan puhelimensa, ja hänen kasvonsa sulavat kirkkaaseen hymyyn, koska hän näkee, että Elias on lähettänyt uuden viestin hetki sitten. Mutta hänen hymynsä muuttuu välittömästi syväksi uurteeksi hänen kulmiensa välin ja sitten äärimmäiseksi peloksi, kun hän lukee viestin.  
  
_Terve kultamussukka! <3<3 Halusin vaa sanoo et on iksu! *pusu* Meen tsiigaan leffaa tänää ni nähään huomen, kultsikka. Raksuun sua! <3<3_  
  
Ei ole mitenkään mahdollista, että Elias kirjoittaisi tuolla tavalla edes humalassa. Lari tietää heti, että jotain on pahasti pielessä, hyvin, hyvin pahasti. Miksi joku lähettäisi hänelle viestin esittäen Eliasta ja käyttäen pojan kännykkää? Lari soittaa Eliakselle, mutta hänen puhelimensa on pois päältä, mikä vain lisää Larin huolta.  
  
   Sitten hänen puhelimensa soi: se on Katariina. Lari vastaa hermostuneena kädet täristen. _Sano hyviä uutisia, jooko!_ Lari pyytää.  
  
   ”Lari”, hän vastaa yrittäen pysyä rauhallisena.  
  
_”Hei, Katariina tässä. Onko Elias sun kanssa?”_ hän kysyy, ja sitten Lari on varma, että jotain kamalaa on tapahtunut hänen poikaystävälleen.  
  
   ”Ei”, hän sanoo ääni väristen.   
  
_”Tarkistin juuri puhelimeni ja huomasin, että Elias on lähettänyt viestin noin 30 minuuttia sitten. Ja se oli hyvin kummallinen”_ , Katariina kertoo.  
  
   ”Kummallinen miten?” Lari kysyy hyvin peloissaan siitä, mitä Katariina vastaa.  
  
_”Viesti kertoo, että Elias on menossa elokuviin sun kanssa ja sitten viettää yön siellä. Mutta aikaisemmin hän kertoi kutsuneensa sut meille. Oletteko muuttaneet suunnitelmia vai onko jokin pielessä? Vesti ei ole lainkaan Eliaksen tyylinen”_ , Katariina sanoo ja kuulostaa hyvin huolestuneelta.  
  
   ”Mäkin sain oudon viestin siltä. Se sanoi, että menee katsomaan leffaa ja näkee mut huomenna. Elias ei ikinä kirjoittaisi niin kuin se viesti on. Ja meidän suunnitelma oli just niin kuin sanoit; olen just lähdössä teille.” Larin ääni on hätääntynyt, ja hän pelkää, että Elias on jossain loukkaantuneena tai pahempaa, kuollut. _Älä ajattele niin! Elias on kunnossa, sen täytyy olla!_  
  
   Katariina pitää tauon. _”Mä soitan Kallelle ja Eliaksen vanhemmille siltä varalta, että he tietävät jotain”_ , hän sanoo.  
  
   ”Ja mä soitan Jannelle ja Talelle”, Lari sanoo ja tuntee olonsa hivenen rauhallisemmaksi nyt, kun heillä on suunnitelma.   
  
_”Hyvä, mä soitan sulle heti, jos saan jotain selville”_ , Katariina sanoo ja lopettaa puhelun.   
  
Kukaan ei ole kuullut Eliaksesta, eivät hänen vanhempansa tai ystävänsä – ei kukaan. Lari on huolesta sekaisin, kun hän juoksentelee ulkona tarkastaen jokaisen mahdollisen paikan, jonka keksii. Hänen on pakko löytää Elias, pakko! Siitä on pian 20 minuuttia, kun hän jutteli Katariinan kanssa, ja hän pelkää, että aika loppuu. Hän soitti poliisillekin, mutta siitä oli yhtä paljon apua kuin pienestä, hitaasti ryömivästä hyönteisestä.   
  
   Lari hätkähtää, kun hänen kännykkänsä soi, ja hän pysähtyy ottamaan sen taskustaan pahasti tärisevin käsin. Näytössä on Jannen numero, ja Lari vastaa välittömästi.  
  
   ”Janne! Sano, et te löysitte sen!” hän anelee, melkein nyyhkyttäen hysteerisesti.  
  
_”Löydettiin”_ , sanoo Iida linjan toiselta puolelta. Hänen äänensä on täysin tyhjä minkäänlaisesta tunteesta.   
  
   ”Iida, kerro mulle!” Lari vaatii tuntiessaan olevansa pelästyneempi kuin koskaan elämässään.   
  
_”Me käytettiin Sepon yleisavainta”_ , Iida sano monotonisesti. _”Elias makasi lattialla valtavassa verilammikossa ja –”_ Larin sydän hajoaa miljoonaksi palaseksi _”– molemmat ranteet oli viilletty. Me luultiin, et se on kuollut.”_  
  
   ”Mut se ei ole, eihän!” Lari huutaa epätoivoisesti kykenemättä liikkumaan.  
  
_”En mä tiedä”_ , Iida sanoo.  
  
   Lari pudottaa kännykkänsä hänen polviensa pettäessä, kun hän romahtaa maahan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Välinäytös – Lätkäjengi**  
  
Kaikki ovat jo paikalla, liikuskellen levottomina. Kimi kutsui heidät kaikki, koska hän on tehnyt vähän tutkimustyötä suostumatta uskomaan, että Lari todellakin on hinttari. Hän on saanut selville asioita ja haluaa jakaa ne muun jengin kanssa.  
  
   ”Hyvä, olette kaikki täällä”, hän sanoo tyytyväisenä.  
  
   Kaikki tuijottavat häntä odottavana. Niin hyvin heidät on koulutettu, eivät puhu ennen kuin puhutellaan, Kimi panee merkille riemastuneena.  
  
   ”Tiedän, että te kaikki varmasti olette perillä, mistä haluan keskustella –” hän aloittaa, mutta hänet keskeyttää ällöttynyt tuhahdus. Kimi vaientaa keskeyttäjän tiukalla mulkaisullaan.   
  
   ”Kuten olin sanomassa”, hän jatkaa, ”en usko, et Väänänen todella on hinttari.”  
  
   Hän kohottaa kätensä protestoivia ääniä vastaan. ”Kuunnelkaa nyt vaan”, hän sanoo, ja onneksi kaikki hiljenevät.   
  
   ”Lähes kaikki meistä on tuntenut Larin vuosia, jotkut kauemmin kuin toiset, mut silti. Ja se Lari Väänänen ei koskaan ollut homo”, Kimi aloittaa puheensa tuntien olevansa hyvin tärkeä nyt, kun hän on pikku eliittiryhmän pomo. ”Jos muistelette taaksepäin, Larin outo käytös alkoi, kun Elisa-neiti saapui.”  
  
   Kaikki kurtistelevat kulmiaan ja sitten nyökyttelevät. Hyvä. ”Joten mä uskon, et Elisa on jotenkin aivopessyt meidän kapteenin. Luin, et se on mahdollista. Tiesittekö te, et on jopa leirejä, jotka parantaa homoja?”  
  
   ”Lähetetäänkö me Lari sellaiselle?” yksi uusimmista värvätyistä sanoo. Mikä hänen nimensä oli? Toivo... tai Tarmo... jotain sinnepäin.  
  
   ”Ei”, Kimi sanoo, ”meidän täytyy yksinkertaisesti hankkiutua eron houkutuksesta.”  
  
   Kaikki tuijottavat häntä ilmeettömästi.   
  
   ”Elisa, me hankkiudutaan eroon Elisasta tietysti!” Kimi ilmoittaa ja saa kannustuksia palkakseen.  
  
   ”Miten me se tehdään?” Esko – vai oliko se Erno? – kysyy sitten.  
  
   ”Olen niin iloinen, että kysyit! Tätä mulla on mielessä...” ja Kimi alkaa selittää mestarisuunnitelmaansa. _Tästä tulee niin mahtavaa!_  
  
Tiistaina Kimi vastaanottaa paketin. Sen lähetti joku hänen isoveljensä kaverin sedän kaverin vaimon velipuolen kaverin kaveri tai jotain. Mitä vähemmän Kimi tietää paketin alkuperästä, sen tyytyväisempi hän on.   
  
   Hän piilottaa sen huolellisesti kaappiinsa ja taittaa usean parin housuja ja muutan paidan sen päälle. _Perjantaina_ , hän miettii riemuissaan sulkiessaan kaappinsa oven, _perjantaina se hinttari saa maksaa siitä, et käännytti meidän kaverin._  
  
   ”Aiotaanko me kertoa sille? Larille?” Pate kysyy torstai-iltana Kimin kotona, kun he käyvät läpi suunnitelmaa toiseksi viimeistä kertaa.  
  
   Kimi kurtistaa kulmiaan ja miettii hetken – tai ainakin teeskentelee miettivänsä. Heidän täytyy uskoa, että hän todella harkitsee kaikkia vaihtoehtoja.   
  
   ”Ei”, hän sanoo, ”kuka tietää, Lari voisi yrittää estää meitä.” Pelkkä ajatus sen tapahtumisesta on yököttävä, mutta hän lohduttaa itseään sillä, mitä ovat aikeissa tehdä. Pian he saavat Larin takaisin – ja Elisa... No, kuka tietää, mitä hänelle saattaa tapahtua. Kimi ei vaivaa sillä päätään, koska häntä ei kiinnosta, kuten ei muitakaan hänen joukkueessaan.   
  
   ”Onko sulla se?” kysyy se uusi tyyppi, jonka nimeä Kimi ei edelleenkään muista.  
  
   Kimi ottaa paketin laukustaan ja avaa sen. ”Tässä on”, hän sanoo dramaattisesti, kun hän laittaa kaksi esinettä pöydälle.   
  
   ”Mitä ne edes oikein on?” kuuluu innokas ääni, jonka Kimi olettaa kuuluvan Harrille.  
  
   ”Tämä”, Kimi sanoo ottaessaan käteensä pillereitä täynnä olevan purkin, ”on MAO-inhibiittori, jota tarvitaan ensin, kuten olen selittänyt. Ja tuo”, hän osoittaa pientä muovipussia, joka sisältää valkoista pulveria, ”on kunnon herkku, dimetyylitryptamiini, tai lyhyesti DMT.”  
  
   Kaikki katsovat aineita tarkkaavaisina.  
  
   ”Kaikki siis tietää, mitä huomenna pitää tehdä?” Kimi kysyy haluten olla varma, että kaikki tulee menemään täydellisesti. ”Pate, mikä sun homma on?”  
  
   ”Mun pitää pidellä siitä kiinni ja laittaa se vetämään ton pulverin nenään”, Pate vastaa omahyväisesti.  
  
   ”Erinomaista”, Kimi kehuu, ”ja sitten te loput...”  
  
_Toistaiseksi kaikki hyvin_ , Kimi miettii, kun hän katsoo tiedottoman ja sidotun Elisan säälittävää hahmoa. He seurasivat häntä koulusta ja kärkkyivät hänen kotinsa lähellä odottaen, että hän tulisi ulos. Ja kun niin tapahtui, he varjostivat Elisaa R-kioskille saakka ja sitten takaisin, kunnes hyökkäsivät puistossa. Kimi oli se, joka löi Elisaa päähän puukalikalla.  
  
   ”Osaatko sä varmasti kirjoittaa hinttikieltä?” Kimi kysyy Harrilta, jolla on Elisan puhelin.  
  
   ”Joo, joo”, Harri sanoo ja kirjoittaa kaksi viestiä: yhden Larille ja, ihan vain varoiksi, yhden Elisan ex-äitipuolelle, sillä lääkärinaiselle. Kimi teki tutkimustyönsä kunnolla.  
  
   ”Nyt, vaihe kaksi”, Kimi määrää muita ja poistaa suukapulan Elisan suusta. Sitten Tarmo läpsii Elisan kasvoja ja pitelee pilleriä kädessään.  
  
   Kun Elisa liikahtaa ja ähkäisee, Tarmo pakottaa pillerin hänen suuhunsa ja painaa hänen leukansa yhteen, jottei hän voi sylkeä sitä ulos. Elisa kamppailee vastaan, mutta hänen yrityksensä ovat aivan liian voimattomia. Lopulta he näkevät, kuinka hänen kurkkunsa nielee.   
  
   ”Pate!” Kimi patistaa, ja Pate kiiruhtaa eteenpäin. Hän kaataa pulverin maahan Elisan eteen, ja Tarmo pakottaa Elisan nojaamaan eteenpäin, kunnes hänen kasvonsa ovat hyvin lähellä pulveria. Hänen silmissään on nyt kyyneliä. _Kuinka säälittävää_ , Kimi miettii tuntematta yhtään sympatiaa.   
  
   Sitten Pate survoo lyhyen mehupillin Elisan sieraimeen ja pitää sitä paikoillaan. ”Miten me saadaan toi vetämään sen henkeen?” Pate kysyy Kimiltä.  
  
   ”Odota vaan”, Kimi sanoo rauhallisesti tutkien Elisaa. Kyyneleet virtaavat yhä pitkin hänen kasvojaan, ja hän nyyhkii ja yskii. Mutta mitään ei tapahdu, Elisa ei saa yhtään pulveria nenäänsä.   
  
   Kimi miettii, mitä tehdä seuraavaksi, kun Tarmo yhtäkkiä puuttuu peliin.  
  
   ”Imppaa sitä kunnolla, pikku paska, tai viillän sun ja sun poikaystävän kurkun!” Tarmo karjuu ja vetää Elisaa hiuksista tavalla, jonka täytyy olla kivulias. Ja sitten kuin ihmeen kaupalla Elisa tottelee. Ja sitten hän kiljuu ja kiemurtelee maassa kärsien ilmiselvästi kamalasta kivusta.   
  
   ”Tuki sen suu ennen kuin joku kuulee!” Kimi sihisee, ja Harri kolauttaa kengällään Elisaa päähän. Sitten on kiitollisen hiljaista.   
  
   ”Nyt nopeasti, vaihe kolme!” Kimi sanoo. ”Laita nämä päälle.”  
  
   Tarmo ottaa paidan ja huivin, jotka Kimi ojentaa, ja laittaa ne päälle. He valitsivat Tarmon siihen hommaan, koska hän muistuttaa Laria enemmän kuin muut yhteensä.  
  
   ”Vauhtia!” Kimi vaatii. _Tästä tulee niin mahtavaa!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Välinäytös – Elias**  
  
Kun Katariinan täytyy yllättäen lähteä töihin, Elias lähettää Larille viestin suunnitelmien muutoksesta. Hän lupasi Katariinalle, että palauttaisi pikimmiten elokuvan, jonka Katariina toi, jottei myöhemmin tarvitsisi. Larin paluuviesti hieman huolettaa häntä, ja hän miettii, mitä Ilkka on tällä kertaa tehnyt.   
  
   Kun Elias kävelee R-Kioskille, hänellä on outo tunne, että joku seuraa häntä. Mutta joka kerta, kun hän kääntyy katsomaan taakseen, ketään ei näy, joten Elias uskoo vain kuvittelevansa. Kävellessään takaisin kotiin, levottomuuden tunne yltyy, ja hän alkaa kävellä ripeämmin halutessaan kotiin niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista. Mutta sitten hän kuulee juoksevia askeleita takaansa ja kääntyy katsomaan. Ennen kuin hän ehtii tunnistaa ketään, hänen päähänsä sattuu, ja kaikki menee mustaksi.  
  
   Joku läpsii hänen kasvojaan, lujaa, ja se sattuu aivan helvetisti. Hän ähkäisee särystä päässään ja sitten tuntee jotain laitettavan hänen suuhunsa. Hän yrittää turhaan sylkeä sen ulos ja kamppailee vastaan sitä voimaa, joka pitää häntä paikoillaan. Hän on täysin hämillään ja paniikissa, kun ei tiedä, missä hän on ja kenen kanssa – ja miksi he tekevät näin. Lopulta hänellä ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin nielaista suussaan oleva juttu, joka tuntuu jonkinlaiselta pilleriltä.  
  
   Sitten häntä painetaan eteenpäin maahan, jossa on valkoista pulveria. Kun hän niiskaisee, hän tajuaa itkevänsä. Täysin toivoton tunne valtaa hänet ja saa itkemään enemmän. _Lari, auta mua!_ hänen mielensä huutaa. Mehupilli työntyy hänen sieraimeensa, mutta hän kieltäytyy tekemästä niin kuin he haluavat, hän ei tottele, vaikka se maksaisi hänelle henkensä.   
  
   ”Imppaa sitä kunnolla, pikku paska, tai viillän sun ja sun poikaystävän kurkun!” joku karjuu hänelle ja sitten kiskoo hänen hiuksiaan niin voimakkaasti, että se melkein repii hänen päänahkansa irti. _Ne tappaa Larin, jos en tee niin kuin ne sanoo!_ hän tajuaa, ja uusi paniikinaalto romahtaa hänen niskaansa. _En voi sallia sitä!_ Ja sitten hän vetää nenänsä kautta ilmaa, kunnolla.   
  
   Kun pulveri pääsee hänen nenäänsä, kaikki hänen keskittymisensä kohdistuu yhteen asiaan: repivään kipuun, kipuun, joka on niin kamala, että hän haluaa kuolla. Hän ei tajua, että hän huutaa kurkkunsa käheäksi itkien ja kiemurrellen. Hän rukoilee kivun loppuvan, ja sitten kuin ihmeen kaupalla niin käy – jäljelle jää vain armollinen tyhjyys.  
  
_Kaikki on hyvin kummallista tässä uudessa maailmassa_ , Elias miettii, kun hän palaa tajuihinsa. Hän tuijottaa silmät suurina värikkäitä muotoja, jotka uiskentelevat hänen näkökentässään, ja yrittää koskettaa niitä, mutta huomaa, ettei voi. Outoja ääniä myös kaikuu hänen ympärillään, mutta kirkkaat värit ovat hänestä mielenkiintoisempia. Ja sitten hän näkee vilauksen jotakin tuttua. Jotakin... jotakin punaista ja vähän mustaa. Se näky ei oikein tunnu sopivan hänen unimaailmaansa – tai ainakin se tuntuu unelta. Ja sitten hän tunnistaa sen.  
  
   ”Lari!” Elias huutaa iloisesti, kuin pieni lapsi. Lari hymyilee hänelle kauniisti, ja Elias alkaa juosta poikaystäväänsä kohti. Mutta sitten Lari kaatuu maahan, ja Elias pysähtyy ihmeissään. Kohta hän huutaa kauhuissaan, koska Lari makaa maassa silmät selällään, kalpeana ja verta vuotavana! Eliaksen henki salpautuu, ja hänen sydäntään kiristää pahasti. Ja sitten Lari on poissa – kadonnut, liuennut maahan hänen jalkojensa alla. Elias seisoo liikkumatta, järkyttyneen epäuskon kyyneleiden sumentaessa hänen näkönsä. _Lari..._ Ja sitten jokin kolahtaa hänen päähänsä, eikä hän näe tai kuule enää mitään.  
  
Elias säpsähtää hereille, ja häntä ympäröi pimeys. Hetken verran hän ihmettelee, että missä on ja miksi, mutta sitten muistikuvat palaavat elävästi hänen mieleensä.  
  
   ”Lari!” hän huutaa hädissään, uudestaan ja uudestaan, mutta kukaan ei vastaa. Häntä tervehtivät pelkkä hiljaisuus ja hänen oman äänensä kaiku.  
  
   Hän ei voi uskoa, että he tappoivat Larin aivan hänen silmiensä edessä, niin yhtäkkiä ja raa’asti. Sitten he vielä hävittivät Lari ruumiin, ennen kuin hänellä oli tilaisuus hyvästellä. Ilman Laria hänellä ei ole mitään tarkoitusta, eikä hän saa kunnolla henkeä. Häntä koskee joka paikkaan ja hänestä tuntuu, että joku repii paljain käsin hänen sydäntä irti rinnasta, heittää sen maahan ja talloo sen päälle ennen kuin tunkee sen takaisin sisään – korjaamattomasti vahingoittuneena ja verta valuvana.  
  
   Hän nousee ylös maasta ja vilkuilee ympärilleen henkeä haukkoen. Hän ei suostu uskomaan, että Lari on poissa, se ei voi olla totta! Hän lähtee juoksemaan päättömästi eri suuntiin – hän tarvitsee jonkun todisteen, sillä kaiken on aivan pakko olla vain kamalaa painajaista, ihan pakko. Sitten hän pysähtyy kuin seinään. Maassa hänen jalkojensa juuressa on jotain, joka saa hänen sydämensä pomppaaman kurkkuun ja lähes kuristamaan hänet. Se on Larin kaulahuivi, se, jonka Elias hänelle osti, ja jota Lari käyttää melkein aina. Huivi on riekaleina ja tahriintunut – _verellä_ , Eliaksen huumattu mieli vakuuttaa hänelle.   
  
   Hän lähtee taas juoksemaan haparoivin askelein kohti kotia. Jostain syystä hän yhä tietää, missä se on. Kaikki on totta, kaikki, mitä hän näki. Larin on kuollut, eikä Elias edes saanut sanoa hyvästejä. Hänen on pakko tehdä jotain, ihan pakko päästä Larin luokse – nyt heti! Hän toivoo, ettei kotona ole ketään, sillä hän ei halua kenenkään keskeyttävän häntä. Mikään ei ole koskaan ollut niin tärkeää. Hän ei voi päästää Laria menemään ilman, että on saanut sanoa sanaakaan.   
  
   Ja jos hän jäisi pysyvästi Larin luo, olisiko sillä mitään väliä? _Ei sulle täällä mitään ole, ei sua kukaan tule kaipaamaan_ , hänen alitajuntansa väittää, ja Elias uskoo sen. Hän jäisi Larin kanssa sinne, missä hän onkaan, ja he saisivat olla yhdessä ikuisesti. Ajatus piristää Eliasta, ja hän onnistuu jopa hymyilemään hengästyneesti. _Lari, odota mua!_  
  
   Hän kompuroi sisälle onnistuessaan jotenkin avaamaan oven avaimillaan. Hän ei edes riisu takkiaan tai kenkiään, vaan keskittää katseensa keittiöön. Hän tietää, mitä hänen pitää tehdä, mutta hän toivoo, ettei se sattuisi kamalasti. Mutta sitten hän kuitenkin muistaa, että Lariinkin oli ihan taatusti sattunut, joten Elias ei saisi toivoa, ettei häntä itseään satu. Sitä paitsi se olisi valhe – häntä sattuu koko ajan, ja se kipu vaan pahenee, mitä kauemmin hän seisoo siinä toimettomana.  
  
   Hän ottaa askeleen eteenpäin ja sitten toisen ja sulkee ulko-oven takanaan. Hän on valmis poistumaan tästä maailmasta, joka on täynnä pahuutta. Pahuutta, joka vei häneltä Larin. Hän kävelee kuin jossain transsissa keittiöön ja löytää ensimmäisestä avaamastaan laatikosta terävän veitsen. Hän ottaa sen käteensä ja pyörittelee sitä hitaasti, ihaillen sen kiiltävää pintaa. Ainoa asia hänen mielessään on Lari ja se, että hän ei enää koskaan tulisi näkemään hänen sielukkaita silmiä, tuntemaan hänen vartaloa vieressään tai kuulemaan hänen ääntään.   
  
   Hämärästi Elias tuntee, kuinka jotain märkää valuu pitkin hänen poskiaan, kun hän asettaa veitsenterän vasten vasenta rannettaan. Hän viiltää syvän haavan ihoonsa, eivätkä hänen aivonsa rekisteröi minkäänlaista kipua. Hän laskee veitsen pöydälle ja tuijottaa lumoutuneena kirkkaanpunaisen veren pulppuamista viillosta ja tippuvan lattialle tahrien samalla hänen vaatteitaan. Sitten hän tarttuu uudestaan veitseen, tällä kertaa vertavuotavalla kädellään, ja tekee viillon myös toiseen ranteeseensa. Hänen vasen kätensä tärisee pahoin, joten uudesta viillosta tulee vielä ensimmäistäkin syvempi.   
  
   Jossain vaiheessa hän huomaa makaavansa maassa, ja hänen silmissään sumenee. _Lari, rakas, mä olen ihan kohta sun luona_ , on hänen viimeinen järjellinen ajatuksensa, ja kun hänen silmäluomensa painuvat kiinni, hän näkee verkkokalvoillaan onnellisesti hymyilevän Larin, joka ojentaa hänelle kättään. Elias yrittää tarttua siihen, mutta hän ei saa nostettua omia käsiään, jotka tuntuvat kuin ne olisi tehty lyijystä. Mutta omassa päässään hän näkee Larin kurottuvan ja tarttuvan hänen käteensä ja vetävän hänet syleilyynsä. Viimeisillä voimillaan Elias pakottaa suunsa liikkumaan, ja sitten elämä virtaa hänestä ulos, jättäen jälkeensä hänen vitivalkoisille kasvoilleen pienen, rakastuneen hymyn.


	13. Chapter 13

**Luku 10**  
  
Lari istuu hiljaa, ahdistuneena tuolissa katse jaloissaan ja odottaen. Kun hän selvisi shokistaan, hän juoksi sairaalaan, eikä nyt ole muuta tehtävissä kuin odotella. Hänestä tuntuu vähän ulkopuoliselta, tunkeilijalta, perheen surussa. Sebastian ja Helena ovat paikalla, hiljaisina ja kalpeina, Matleena ja Cindy istuvat kahdestaan hiljaa jutellen mutta peloissaan. Tale tuijottaa tyhjyyteen kurttu kulmiensa välissä, ja Iida nyyhkyttää hiljaa vasten hyvin vakavannäköisen Jannen olkapäätä.  
  
   Lari miettii, ihmettelevätkö muut, mitä hän tekee sairaalassa, miksi hän välittää Eliaksesta. Hänellä ei ole aavistustakaan, tietävätkö he heistä. Iida, Janne, Tale ja Matleena kyllä, luonnollisesti, koska he todistivat, mitä koulussa tapahtui, mutta muut eivät välttämättä tiedä. Hän on nähnyt Helenan muutaman kerran silloin, kun hän seurusteli vielä Iidan kanssa, mutta Sebastian on hänelle täysin vieras. Eliaksen äitikin on vieras, mutta Lari ei ole hänestä kovin huolissaan.  
  
   He odottavat Larin mielestä ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan. Kaikki, mitä hän tietää, on että Elias tuotiin sairaalaan viimetingassa – viisikin minuuttia myöhemmin olisi voinut olla liian myöhäistä. Lari tuntee ainaista kiitosta Talea kohtaan, jonka idea oli käyttää yleisavainta, ja Jannea, joka soitti ambulanssin.  
  
   Joku istuutuu Larin viereen, ja hän katsahtaa ylös nähden Iidan katsovan häntä kyyneleet silmissään. Sitten tyttö kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille, vetää hänet halaukseen tarjoten lohtua, jota Lari epätoivoisesti tarvitsee. Hänen täytyy purra poskeaan estääkseen omia kyyneleitään karkaamasta. Mutta sitten Iida alkaa silittää hänen hiuksiaan ja kuiskaa helliä lohdutuksen sanoja korvaansa, eikä Lari voi enää hillitä itseään, vaan alkaa itkeä lohduttomasti, välittämättä, mitä muut hänestä ajattelisivat.   
  
   Kello on noin puoli kymmenen illalla, kun vihdoinkin lääkäri saapuu uutisten kanssa. Lari tunnistaa hänet Kalleksi. Melkein kaikki nousevat välittömästi seisomaan, Lari heidän mukanaan, henkeään pidätellen ja katsoen Kallen vakavia kasvoja, anellen silmillään häntä kertomaan hyviä uutisia.   
  
   ”Elias selviää”, Kalle sanoo, ja siinä on kaikki, mitä Lari kuulee. Hän istuu takaisin alas ja hautaa kasvonsa kämmeniinsä haluten itkeä taas – tällä kertaa valtavasta helpotuksesta. _Elias selviää, se selviää_ , Lari toistaa mielessään uudelleen ja uudelleen välittämättä keskittyä ympärillään kulkevaan keskusteluun.  
  
   Jossain vaiheessa Janne rojahtaa hänen viereensä. Lari vilkaisee häntä punaisilla silmillä.   
  
   ”Hei, piristy nyt vähän”, Janne sanoo, ”Eltsu tulee kuntoon, joten ei ole mitään syytä näyttää siltä kuin olisit just nähnyt Ankeuttajan!”   
  
   Lari tuhahtaa ja pudistaa päätään.  
  
   ”Vähän parempi”, Janne kehuu ja taputtaa hänen olkapäätään. ”Tule, mennään hakemaan jotain syömistä.”  
  
Lari olisi halunnut jäädä sairaalaan, mutta Janne ja Iida käytännössä raahasivat hänet kotiovelleen sanoen, ettei ole mitään järkeä jäädä Eliaksen ollessa tajuttomana. He ovat tietysti oikeassa, mutta Lari silti toivoo, että voisi olla siellä missä Eliaskin ja kertoa, että hän on paikalla ja odottaa poikaystävänsä heräämistä.   
  
   Mutta nyt hän on vastakkain kotiovensa kanssa sen sijaan. Hän ei halua avata sitä, koska tietää, mitä siellä odottaa: hän näki faijansa pakettiauton ulkona.   
  
   Vastahakoisesti Lari avaa oven ja astuu sisään sulkien oven hiljaa perässään.  
  
   ”Siinähän sä olet!” tulee välittömästi hänen faijansa ääni.  
  
   Lari ei sano mitään, ottaa vain kenkänsä ja kesätakkinsa pois päältään.  
  
   ”Missä sä olet ollut?” Ilkka vaatii tiukasti kävellessään lähemmäs.   
  
   ”Sairaalassa”, Lari sanoo lyhyesti ja kääntyy katsomaan faijaansa välinpitämättömästi.   
  
   ”Oletko sä loukkaantunut?” hän kysyy, aavistus huolestuneisuutta äänessään.  
  
   ”En”, Lari sanoo ja yrittää kävellä faijansa ohi. Mutta vahva käsi nappaa hänestä kiinni ja pitää häntä paikoillaan.  
  
   ”Miksi sä olit sairaalassa?” hänen faijansa kysyy uudelleen.  
  
   ”Mun poikaystävä melkein kuoli”, Lari vastaa, ”vaikket sä välitäkään.” Sitten hän vapauttaa itsensä väkisin ja kävelee keittiöön toivoen, ettei hänen tarvitse sanoa enempää.  
  
   Mutta totta kai hänen faijansa seuraa perässä. ”Miksi?” hän kysyy.   
  
   ”No ilmeisesti se yritti tappaa itsensä viiltämällä ranteensa”, Lari sanoo yrittäen pysyä rauhallisena.   
  
   ”Älä valehtele”, hänen faijansa tiuskaisee.   
  
   ”En valehtelekaan!” Lari sanoo hänen rauhallisen kuorensa murentuessa. ”Mä melkein menetin sen, ja se on sun syytä!”  
  
   Hänen faijansa kohottaa kulmakarvojaan. ”Ja miten se on mahdollista?” hän kysyy kuulostaen epäuskoiselta.   
  
   ”Jos sä et olisi alkanut jauhaa paskaa siitä Lotasta, mä olisin ollut ulkona aikaisemmin!” Lari huutaa raivostuneena tarviten poistoputken tuskalleen – syyllisyydelleen. ”Silloin mun ei olisi tarvinnut lähteä juoksemaan rauhoittaakseni mieleni, vaan mennyt suoraan Eliaksen luo. Olisin ollut sen kanssa silloin kuin se, mitä ikinä tapahtuikaan, tapahtui!”  
  
   Ilkka tuijottaa häntä ilmeettömästi.  
  
   ”Olisin voinut pelastaa sen!” Lari karjuu sitten epätoivon ottaessa hänestä vallan. Hän pakenee huoneeseensa ennen kuin faijansa ehtii sanoa enää mitään ja tukkii ovenkahvan tuolillaan, jottei faijansa pääse sisään. Sitten hän ottaa esiin kehystetyn kuvan Eliaksesta ja halaa sitä tiukasti itseään vasten samalla, kun asettuu makuulle sängylleen.   
  
_Kaikki on mun syytä_ , Lari ajattelee puristaen silmänsä kiinni. _Mun pitäisi suojella sitä! Mä rakastan sitä!_ Sitten hän itkee taas ja vaimentaa äänen tyynyään vasten, kastellen sen kyyneleillään.   
  
Kaksi päivää myöhemmin Lari menee tapaamaan Eliasta, joka heräsi eilen, ja nyt Lari on viimein saanut luvan päästä näkemään poikaystävänsä. Hän on hieman hermostunut, kun hän astuu sisään huoneeseen, jossa Elias makaa nukkumassa. _Se näyttää niin pieneltä ja hennolta_ , Lari miettii istuessaan alas sängyn vieressä olevalle tuolille ja katselee Eliasta.   
  
   Kohta Eliaksen silmät räpsyvät auki. Lari pidättää hengitystään ja kurottuu puristamaan hellästi poikaystävänsä kättä. Eliaksen kulmat kurtistuvat, mutta kun hän näkee Larin, hänen silmänsä laajenevat koomisesti, ja hän tuijottaa räpyttelemättä.   
  
   ”Moi”, Lari sanoo pehmeästi ja hymyilee pienesti.  
  
   Elias räpäyttää viimein silmiään. ”Moi”, hän sanoo lähes äänettömästi, ja Lari alkaa silittää hänen hiuksiaan.  
  
   ”Mä luulin, et sä kuolit”, Elias kuiskaa.  
  
   ”Mä luulin, et _sä_ kuolit”, Lari sanoo, mutta Elias pudistaa päätään.  
  
   ”Ei, mä _näin_ , et sä kuolit”, hän korjaa, ”ja näen sen koko ajan.”  
  
   Lari sulkee silmänsä. Hän ei tiennyt, että Elias kuvitteli nähneensä hänen kuolevan.  
  
   ”Kerrottiinko sulle, mitä tapahtui?” Lari kysyy hieman epäröiden.  
  
   ”Kaikki, minkä ne tietää. En muista paljon”, Elias sanoo katsomatta Laria.   
  
   Eliaksen verestä löydettiin epäpuhdasta DMT:tä ja jotain inhibiittoria, mitkä todennäköisesti aiheuttivat Eliakselle hallusinaatioita, intensiivisiä näkyjä ja ehkä jopa voimistivat hänen tuntemuksiaan. Larin kuoleman näkeminen todennäköisesti sai Eliaksen toivomaan olevansa itsekin kuollut.   
  
   ”Muistatko sä, et kuka sen teki?” Lari kysyy toivoen, että Elias muistaa sen, jotta ne paskiaiset saataisiin kiinni.  
  
   ”En”, Elias sanoo, ja Lari huokaisee pettymyksestä. ”Muistan vain kivun ja sen, et näin sun kuolevan ja sitten halusin, niin...” Elias jatkaa ja viittoo päällään vahvasti sidottuja ranteitaan.  
  
   Lari päättää sitten lähteä tietämättä oikein, mitä sanoa Eliakselle, joka näyttää siltä, että ei edes halua jutella.  
  
   ”Nähdään pian”, Lari sanoo toiveikkaana.  
  
   Elias ei vaikuta kuulevan häntä, ja Lari lähtee tuntien olonsa entistä ahdistuneemmaksi.   
  
   Seuraavien muutaman päivän aikana Lari jatkaa Eliaksen luona vierailua, aina lähes samaan kellonaikaan. Joskus Elias on iloinen ja käyttäytyy täysin normaalisti, joskus hän on hiljainen eikä halua katsoa Laria ollenkaan ja joskus hän yhä luulee, että Lari on kuollut. Noina kertoina Elias vain itkee ja itkee takertuen poikaystäväänsä, ja Lari pitelee häntä ja puhuu hänelle, kunnes hän muistaa taas ja rauhoittuu.   
  
Asiat hänen faijansa kanssa eivät ole parantuneet yhtään, ja Lari inhoaa sitä. Yhtenä päivänä hän jopa löysi sen Lotan numeron puhelimestaan! Totta kai Ilkka kielsi kaiken, mutta on täysin selvää, että kuka sen sinne laittoi.  
  
   Koulussa Lari saa useimmiten olla rauhassa, mutta Kimin ja jengin käytös on epäilyttävää. He ovat olleet varsin ystävällisiä, ja Lari on varma, ettei se voi olla hyvä merkki.  
  
   ”No, Väänänen, miten menee?” kysyy Kimi, kun hän taas päättää puhutella Laria.   
  
   ”Mitä sä tarkoitat?” Lari kysy epäilevänä, tarkkaillen Kimiä.  
  
   ”Ajattelin vaan, jos sä haluaisit tulla takaisin mun joukkueeseen”, Kimi kertoo, mikä ei todellakaan tyynnytä Larin epäilyjä.  
  
   ”Niinkö? Viime viikolla sä et halunnut mua lähellekään _mun_ joukkuetta”, Lari sanoo hampaitaan kiristellen.  
  
   ”No”, Kimi sanoo jättäen Larin ivan huomiotta, ”nyt Elisa-hinttari ei enää ole myrkyttämässä sun mieltä –”  
  
   Lari saa tarpeekseen ja tarttuu kovakouraisesti Kimiä paidankauluksesta. ” _Elias_ ei ole myrkyttänyt mua”, Lari sylkee hänelle, ”ja sä saat pitää pääsi kiinni mun poikaystävästä!” Sitten Lari vapauttaa hänet ja lähtee, haluamatta nähdä Kimin naamaa yhtään kauemmin.  
  
   Sen jälkeen Kimi ja muu jengi eivät enää hakeudu Larin seuraan ja alkavat taas kohdella häntä kuin likaa. Laria ei voi vähempää kiinnostaa. Mutta silti... hänellä on ikävä jääkiekkoa.  
  
   Siispä hän menee treeneihin samana päivänä – sen jälkeen, kun on käynyt tapaamassa Eliasta, joka on mukavan iloinen. Lari menee puoli tuntia liian aikaisin haluten välttää kohtaamasta jengiä ja tietäen, että valmentaja on jo paikalla.   
  
   Hän koputtaa oveen, astuu kutsumatta sisään ja ilmoittaa valmentajalleen, että hän haluaa jatkaa pelaamista.  
  
   ”Loistavaa!” Jarkko huudahtaa selvästi ilahtuneena. ”Mikä sai sut muuttamaan mielesi?”  
  
   ”Mulla vaan on tosi kova ikävä pelaamista”, Lari myöntää, ja hänen valmentajansa hymyilee hänelle myötätuntoisena.  
  
   ”Kuulin sun poikaystävästä”, Jarkko sanoo yhtäkkiä, ”tuleeko hän kuntoon?”  
  
   ”Joo”, Lari sanoo, ”aikanaan.”  
  
   ”Se on hyvä.”  
  
   Lari vain nyökkää. ”Eli... mun pelaamisesta...?”  
  
   ”Aivan”, Jarkko sanoo. ”Luuletko, että haluaisit jatkaa tässä joukkueessa?”  
  
   Lari huokaisee. ”Ei mua ikinä hyväksyttäisi takaisin”, hän sanoo surullisena, ”mutta missä muuallakaan pelaisin?”  
  
   ”He eivät päätä, kuka pelaa joukkueessa ja kuka ei”, hänen valmentajansa kertoo, ”mutta pelkäänpä, että joukkuekavereidesi vihamielisyys sua kohtaan vaikuttaisi suuresti joukkueen suorituskykyyn – eikä positiivisella tavalla.”  
  
   ”Eli, mitä sä ehdotat?” Lari kysyy ja tuntee lannistuvansa.   
  
   ”Mitäs sanoisit, jos kertoisin, että olen etsinyt tilaisuutta päästä pois tästä työstä?” Jarkko kysyy ja tiirailee Laria.  
  
   ”Lopettaa valmentamisen?” Lari kysyy kulmat kurtussa.  
  
   ”Lopettaa tämän kyseisen joukkueen valmentamisen, kyllä.”  
  
   ”Miksi?” Lari kysyy, mutta sitten uskookin tietävänsä vastauksen.  
  
   ”Olen lopen kyllästynyt heihin. He ovat ylimielinen ja hyödytön teiniporukka, jotka kuvittelevat olevansa erinomaisen mahtavia vain, koska pelaavat jääkiekkoa”, Jarkko sanoo. ”Sä olet ainoa, jolla on vähäänkään taitoa, ja nyt, kun sä et ole joukkueessa, en tunne sitä kohtaan mitään kiinnostusta.”  
  
   Lari katsoo häntä, ja oivaltaa, mistä on kyse. ”Sä haluat valmentaa mua.”  
  
   ”Kyllä”, Jarkko sanoo Larille. ”Jos se on okei sulle, haluaisin tarjota itseäni sun henkilökohtaiseksi valmentajaksi.”  
  
   Lari hymyilee ja tuntee olonsa paljon paremmaksi kuin vielä kymmenen minuuttia sitten. ”Pitäisin siitä hyvin paljon.”  
  
   ”Hyvä. Ja nyt sun henkilökohtaisena valmentajana, aion löytää sulle joukkueen, joka arvostaa sun taitojasi. Mutta ennen kaikkea aion löytää sulle joukkueen, jota _sä_ voit arvostaa.”  
  
   Lari tuntee jännityksen kulkevan jokaisen solunsa läpi. Hän ei malta odottaa, että saa kertoa Eliakselle!  
  
”Sun valmentajasi soitti, sanoi, että te molemmat lopetatte joukkueessa”, Larin faija ilmoittaa heti, kun Lari pääsee kotiin.  
  
   ”Aivan niin”, Lari sanoo pirteästi.  
  
   ”Ja mikäs siinä on niin iloista?” hänen faijansa vaatii kädet puskassa ja kasvot vihaisina.   
  
   ”Musta tulee esimerkki”, Lari kertoo ja avaa jääkaapin, kurkaten sen sisään.  
  
   ”Mikä esimerkki?” Tällä kertaa kysymys on enemmän hämmentynyt kuin vihainen.  
  
   ”Mä aion olla ensimmäinen avoimesti homo jääkiekonpelaaja ja aion päästä NHL:ään saakka”, Lari sanoo ottaessaan jääkaapista jogurttia ja katsoo sitten faijaansa, haastaen häntä silmillään tuomitsemaan.  
  
   ”Milloin sä oikein lopetat ton?” Ilkka kysyy.  
  
   ”Lopetan minkä?” Lari kysyy viattomasti.  
  
   ”Lopetat yrittämästä ärsyttää mua tuolla homopuheella!” Ilkka ärähtää.  
  
   ”Ja milloin sä aiot lopettaa _ton_?” Lari kysyy sitten.  
  
   ”Lopettaa minkä?” hänen faijansa kysyy, toistaen Larin aikaisemman kysymyksen.  
  
   ”Lopettaa olemaan kuuntelematta mua”, Lari vastaa vakavana, menettäen iloisuutensa.  
  
   Ilkka vain tuijottaa häntä. ”Mun poika ei ole mikään hinttari.”  
  
   ”Kyllä se on. Ja sä joko hyväksyt sen tai menetät mut”, Lari sanoo ja menee katsomaan telkkaria. Hänen faijansa pysyy hiljaa koko illan.   
  
Lari valmistuu koulusta huomenna, ja hän on sekä innoissaan että hermostunut. Hänestä tuntuisi paremmalta, jos hänellä olisi Elias mukanaan, mutta hänen poikaystävänsä on edelleen sairaalassa toipumassa. Lari tuntee olonsa hieman yksinäiseksi, kun hän kuuntelee puheita ja teeskentelee, ettei välitä niistä, jotka yhä ilmeilevät hänelle – lätkäjengin ollessa pahin kaikista. Ilmeisesti jengin uusi valmentaja sietää heidän käytöstään vielä vähemmän kuin Jarkko ikinä, ja se antaa heille lisäsyyn inhota Laria.  
  
   Kun on viimein Larin luokan vuoro saada todistuksensa, Lari on erittäin yllättynyt nähdessään faijansa yleisön joukossa. Ilkka näyttää välinpitämättömältä, mutta ainakin hän on paikalla, eikä Lari voi olla tuntematta oloaan hieman toiveikkaaksi.   
  
   Peruskoulun jälkeen hän, Elias ja Iida aikovat samaan lukioon, Jannen valittua mieluummin ammattikoulun, ja Tale toisen lukion. Tulee olemaan suunnaton helpotus päästä eroon Kimistä ja hänen järjettömistä hännystelijöistään, joilla ei vaikuta olevan omaa mieltä enää ollenkaan.  
  
   Kotona hänen faijansa on edelleen hiljaa, eikä Larilla ole suurta halua keskustelulle. Mutta hän haluaa tietää yhden asian.  
  
   ”Yllätyin, et sä tulit sinne”, hän sanoo silmäillen todistustaan, jonka arvosanat ovat hädin tuskin riittävät valitsemaansa lukioon.  
  
   ”Sä olet mun poika”, Ilkka sanoo jäykästi eikä selitä yhtään tarkemmin.  
  
   Lari vain tuhahtaa ja jatkaa todistuksensa tutkimista huomioimatta faijaansa ollenkaan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Välinäytös – Elias**  
  
Elias on jo kyllästynyt sairaalaan ja sen kamalaan ruokaan. Tuntuu kuin hän olisi ollut siellä ikuisuuden, vaikka totuus on, että aikaa on kulunut vain vähän yli viikko. Hän ei muista paljon siitä päivästä, kun hänet huumattiin, mikä on turhauttavaa. Kaikki, mitä hän mieleensä saa, kun hän yrittää muistaa, ovat välähdykset, jotka eivät kerro yhtään mitään.   
  
   Se päivä, jolloin Lari tuli katsomaan häntä ensimmäistä kertaa, ja Elias näki hänet elossa, oli uskomatonta. Hän oli ensin luullut kuvittelevansa kaiken, koska hän oli niin varma, että hänen Larinsa todellakin oli poissa.  
  
   Lääkärit selittivät hänelle DMT:stä ja siitä, mitä se todennäköisemmin hänen mielelleen aiheutti. Mitään, mitä hän näki siellä, missä sitten olikaan, ei oikeasti tapahtunut. Se ei ollut oikeasti Lari, jonka hän näki. Lari kertoi, että joitakin hänen vaatteitaan oli kadonnut, ja sitten Elias ymmärsi, että miksi. Hän ei muista, keitä ne olivat, jotka hänet huumasi, mutta hän toivoo, että jonain päivänä se selviää.   
  
   Vieläkin on välillä hetkiä, jolloin hän unohtaa totuuden. Mutta onneksi Lari aina auttaa hänet yli niistä. Lari kietoo vahvat käsivartensa hänen ympärilleen, silittää hellästi hänen hiuksiaan ja kuiskuttaa suloisia sanoja hänen korviinsa. Elias haistaa Larin tuoksun nenässään, tuntee hänen käsivartensa ympärillään, kuulee hänen äänensä korvissaan, ja sitten Elias muistaa taas, ja kaikki on hyvin – hänen rakkaansa on elossa. Kun hän katsoo Laria silmiin, hän on taas oma itsensä, Elias, eikä joku onneton olento, joka välillä valtaa hänen mielensä ja kehonsa.  
  
   Lari käy katsomassa häntä joka päivä, joskus useammin kuin kerran. Se on oikeastaan paljon tehokkaampaa terapiaa kuin niille kallonkutistajille avautuminen. Kun hän näkee Larin, kaikki hänen kurjuutensa unohtuu, ja hän pystyy keskittymään ainoastaan Lariin ja siihen, kuinka paljon Elias tietää Larin rakastavan häntä – ja kuinka paljon hän rakastaa Laria. Mitä enemmän Elias näkee häntä, sitä paremmalta hänestä tuntuu, ja hän kärsii sekavuustiloista aina vain harvemmin.  
  
   On hänellä muitakin vierailijoita, tietysti. Hänestä tuntuu, että hänen faijansa vierailee hieman liian usein, joskus saarnaamassa Eliaksen tyhmyydestä, mutta useimmiten hössöttämässä. Iida on myös yksi vakiovieraistaan, ja vaikka tyttö miten yrittää hillitä itseään, Elias näkee, kuinka huoli tulvii ulos hänen koko olemuksestaan. Mutta ei se Eliasta haittaa, se on vain ihanaa, että hänellä on ympärillään niin paljon ihmisiä, jotka välittävät hänestä. Sitä on vaikeampi aistia Jannesta ja Talesta, mutta heidän typerät juttunsa ja älyttömät vitsinsä saavat Eliaksen aina paremmalle tuulelle.  
  
   Matleena on hyvin erilainen vierailija. Yleensä he ovat täysin hiljaa toistensa seurassa. Matleenalla on melkein aina jokin kirja mukanaan, jota hän lukee samalla, kun pitää Eliasta kädestä. Joskus Elias pyytää häntä lukemaan ääneen, ja hän päätyy nukahtamaan Matleenan levollisen ja lempeän äänen tuudittamana. Mutta useimmiten he ovat hiljaa. Eliaksen ajatukset harhailevat silloin vapaasti, joskus synkkiin paikkoihin, mutta Matleenan käsi hänen omassaan toimii vankkana ankkurina, joka lopulta repii hänet pois masentavista syvyyksistä takaisin todellisuuteen.  
  
   Myös Helena, Seppo ja Cindy vierailevat usein, kerran jopa Isabella ilmestyi Oliverin kanssa, mitä Elias ei odottanut. Kallea ja Katariinaa hän luonnollisesti näkee myös paljon. Eliaksen äiti, Meri, on soitellut hänelle ja on tulossa Suomeen huomenna muutamaksi viikoksi katsomaan, miten Elias pärjää, kun ei ole aikaisemmin päässyt. Se uutinen sai Eliaksen kyyneliin – hän ei ole nähnyt äitiään aivan liian pitkään aikaan.  
  
   Kaiken kaikkiaan hänellä menee hyvin, ja hän tulee kuntoon ajan kanssa. Hän odottaa jo sitä hetkeä, kun pääsee ulos ja voi viettää kaikki yönsä, tai ainakin osan niistä, kultansa lämpimässä ja turvallisessa syleilyssä. Se ajatus kannustaa häntä työskentelemään ahkerammin – hän ei halua olla sairaalassa yhtään sen kauempaa kuin on pakko.   
  
   Kello on vähän yli kolme, ja Lari on tulossa käymään hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Elias ikävöi häntä kovasti siitä huolimatta, että Lari piipahti luonaan nopeasti aamulla ennen päättäjäisiä. Lari toi yhtä Eliaksen lempisuklaata, ja Elias on säästänyt sen, jotta he voivat syödä sen yhdessä. Kun ovi avautuu ja Elias näkee poikaystävänsä ilmestyvän sen takaa, hänen kasvonsa sulavat aitoon ja onnelliseen hymyyn. Ja kun Lari vastaa siihen, Elias tietää, että he selviävät mistä tahansa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Luku 11**  
  
Noin viikon kuluttua päättäjäisistä Elias pääsee viimein pois sairaalasta. Kaikki ovat hyvin iloisia siitä, mutta kukaan ei niin paljon kuin Elias itse, siitä Lari on varma. Lari on myös odottanut sitä hetkeä, että saa Eliaksen taas itselleen, jotta he voisivat viettää yöt yhdessä. Mutta...  
  
   Oikeassa maailmassa eläminen vaikuttaa olevan Eliakselle paljon hankalampaa kuin kukaan kuvitteli. Elias viettää suurimman osan ajastaan adoptioäitinsä kanssa, johon Larikin on hieman päässyt tutustumaan. Elias on myös Larin kanssa, tietysti, mutta lähes aina joku muukin on heidän seurassaan. Elias vaikuttaa vastahakoiselta olemaan Larin kanssa kahdestaan, mikä on Larista hämmentävää ja hieman loukkaavaa. Siihen menee kolme päivää, ennen kuin Elias kertoo hänelle syyn.  
  
   ”Mikä on vialla?” Lari kysyy lempeästi maatessaan puoliksi Eliaksen sängyssä ja katsoessaan huolestuneena poikaystäväänsä.   
  
   ”Ei mikään”, Elias väittää istuessaan kankeasti ja jännittyneenä sängyllä, niin kaukana Larista kuin pääsee.  
  
   ”Elias”, Lari sanoo ja kuulee pojan huokauksen. ”Mikset sä halua enää olla mun kanssa kaksin?” hän kysyy ja sitten liikahtaa lähemmäs Eliasta.  
  
   ”Sairaalassa kaikki oli erilaista”, Elias sanoo, ja Lari asettaa kätensä hänen olkapäälleen.  
  
   ”Erilaista miten?” Lari kysyy.  
  
   ”En mä oikein tiedä, mut täällä näen kaikki tutut paikat ja saan välähdyksiä ja...” Elias pitää tauon ja sulkee silmänsä.  
  
   ”Ja?” Lari kannustaa ja yrittää vetää Eliaksen itseään vasten, mutta Elias kiemurtelee pois.  
  
   ”Mä... Joka kerta, kun olen sun kanssa yksin mä... Mä näen sun kuolevan. Ja mä tiedän, et se ei tapahtunut oikeasti, mut en saa sitä pois päästäni. Sitä tunnetta ja... En tiedä, miksen tuntenut samaa sairaalassa.”  
  
   Lari kuuntelee Eliasta, hänen sydämensä murtuessa hieman jokaisen pojan sanoman sanan kohdalla. Hän sulkee silmänsä ja tuntee olonsa murheelliseksi ja täysin toivottomaksi. Hän toivoo, että voisi auttaa poikaystäväänsä.   
  
   ”Mä lähden tänään äidin kanssa Brysseliin”, Elias ilmoittaa yhtäkkiä, ja Lari silmät napsahtavat auki.   
  
   ”Miten pitkäksi aikaa?” Lari kysyy haluamatta päästää Eliasta menemään.  
  
   ”Koko kesäksi, ehkä pidemmäksikin”, Elias sanoo tunteettomasti.  
  
   ”Mitä?” Lari huudahtaa. ”Miksi?”  
  
   ”Mä olen pahoillani”, Elias kuiskaa, ”en vain voi olla sun kanssa, en nyt. Se on liian kivuliasta.”  
  
   Lari haluaa itkeä. ”Ja milloin sä tulet takaisin?” hän pakottautuu kysymään.  
  
   ”En tiedä”, Elias sanoo kuulostaen surkealta, ”ehkä en tule.”  
  
   Lari puree alahuultaan niin kovaa, että siitä alkaa vuotaa verta. Hän ei voi uskoa, mitä Elias sanoo. _Sä et voi jättää mua!_ hänen mielensä huutaa, _sä olet kaikki, mitä mulla on_.  
  
   ”Ehkä sun pitäisi lähteä”, Elias huokaisee.  
  
   Lari kieltäytyy liikkumasta, hän ei voi liikkua. Hän ei todellakaan ole lähdössä.   
  
   ”Or niin kiltti ja lähde nyt”, Elias sanoo ja kuulostaa siltä kuin hän alkaisi itkeä.  
  
   Lari kääntää päätään katsomaan Eliasta ja kun hän huomaa avuttomien kyynelten virtaavan pitkin pojan kasvoja, se murtaa hänet. Jos hän on se syy, minkä takia Elias näyttää niin onnettomalta, hänellä ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin lähteä. Hän ei halua aiheuttaa Eliakselle yhtään enempää tuskaa kuin jo on. Lari nousee ylös sängystä, ottaa vielä yhden kaipaavan katseen kultaansa, jolla on silmät kiinni, ja lähtee – jälleen kerran jättäen itkevän Eliaksen taakseen.   
  
Lari murjottaa huoneessaan koko päivän tuijottaen seinällä olevaa kelloaan. Hän poistuu huoneestaan vain mennäkseen vessaan ja kerran keittiöön. Hänen faijansa on epäilemättä huomannut poikansa apaattisen olemuksen, mutta onneksi ei ole sitä kommentoinut. Kun tiistai muuttuu keskiviikoksi, Lari huokaisee ja menee sänkyyn tietäen varmaksi sen, että Elias on poissa – poissa ainakin kaksi kuukautta, kenties ikuisesti.   
  
   Kuun edetessä Lari keskittyy pelastamaan uransa. Hänen valmentajansa on soitellut ja jutellut joukkueiden kanssa, ja silloin tällöin Lari saa tilaisuuden näyttää taitojaan. Totta kai kaikki haluavat nähdä, että hän todella on poikkeuksellisen hyvä ennen kuin hyväksyvät jonkun homon pelaamaan joukkueeseensa. Toistaiseksi mitään tulosta ei ole syntynyt, mutta Jarkko kehottaa Laria pysymään positiivisena – he tiesivät, ettei joukkueen löytäminen olisi helppoa.   
  
   Ilkka alkaa lopulta taas puhua Larille. Ehkä siksi, että Lari ei enää katoa tapaamaan Eliasta eikä tuo esille homouttaan. Ehkä Ilkka kuvittelee, että Lari on toipunut siitä, tai sitten haluaa ummistaa silmänsä. Lari ei välitä, mutta hän toivoo, että se olisi niin yksinkertaista. Hän ei halua olla homo ilman Eliasta, mutta tietää myös sen, ettei hän voi pakottaa itseään tykkäämään tytöistä.  
  
   Heinäkuun puolenvälin paikkeilla Lari ja Jarkko viimein löytävät Larille joukkueen. Lari on välittömästi innoissaan kolmesta asiasta: yksi, he haluavat ottaa Jarkon kakkosvalmentajakseen, kaksi, pelaajat ovat hyviä, niin hyviä, että Larin täytyy antaa kaikkensa pysyäkseen vauhdissa – mikä on mahtavaa – ja kolme, Lari ei ole ainoa homopelaaja, sillä joukkueessa on myös 17-vuotias Lassi, joka on pelannut joukkueessa noin vuoden.   
  
   Uuden joukkueensa kanssa Lari saa yhden elämän iloistaan takaisin eikä hän vain makaa sängyssä rypemässä itsesäälissä ja ikävöimässä kadotettua rakastaan.   
  
Noin kolme viikkoa myöhemmin, neljä päivää ennen lukion alkamista, Lari kuulee Jannelta, että Elias on taas Suomessa. Tieto aiheuttaa ristiriitaisia tunteita hänessä, koska toisaalta hän haluaa nähdä Eliaksen välittömästi, mutta toisaalta hän ei halua. Hän pelkää, ettei Elias halua palata takaisin yhteen hänen kanssaan.  
  
   Mutta totta kai he tapaavat ennen kuin Lari on siihen valmis. Hän on Moosessa Janne kanssa juttelemassa jääkiekosta, kun Iida saapuu – Eliaksen kanssa. Larin täytyy myöntää, että Elias näyttää hyvältä: hänen hiuksensa ovat hieman pidemmät, ja hänen ihonsa on ruskettunut. Hän näyttää myös paljon iloisemmalta ja rentoutuneemmalta.   
  
   Kun Elias hymyilee Larille hieman surullisena, epäilemättä Larin tuijotuksen huomanneena, Lari tietää heti, ettei heidän kohtaamisensa tule olemaan onnellinen – ainakaan sillä tavalla kuin Lari haluaisi sen olevan.  
  
   ”Sä et halua mua takaisin, eikö niin?” Lari kysyy alistuneena, kun he ovat kahdestaan Moosen vessassa.  
  
   Elias epäröi, mutta sitten sanoo: ”Kyllä mä haluan, mut... En vain usko, et se olisi hyvä idea.”  
  
   ”Just”, Lari sanoo väsyneesti yrittäessään pitää kasvonsa ilmeettöminä.  
  
   ”Olen pahoillani”, Elias sanoo, kuulostaen surkealta.  
  
   ”Ei se mitään”, Lari sanoo valheellisella iloisuudella. ”Miten sä voit?”  
  
   ”Paremmin, paljon paremmin”, Elias vastaa, ”se teki hyvää, uskoisin, olla susta erossa.”  
  
   Lari vain nyökkää. Hän on varma, että hänen äänensä pettäisi hänet, joten hän ei puhu. Se sattuu, että erossa oleminen teki Eliakselle hyvää.  
  
   ”Mä –” Elias aloittaa ja sitten nielaisee. ”Mä toivon, et me voitaisiin silti olla ystäviä. Me kuitenkin käydään samaan koulua.”  
  
   ”Okei”, Lari sanoo, ehkä hieman epätoivoisesti. Hänen täytyy saada pitää Elias elämässään, ja jos ystävyys on ainoa mahdollinen tapa, Lari ottaa sen.   
  
   ”Kiitos”, Elias sanoo kiitollisena ja sitten menee takaisin Jannen ja Iidan luo. Lari seuraa muutaman minuutin myöhemmin, kun hän on saanut itsensä kasattua.  
  
Lukiossa oleminen on hyvin erilaista kuin peruskoulussa. Siellä on pidemmät päivät ja enemmän kursseja, jotka ovat hyvin vaikeita, ja läksymäärä on murskaava. Ja nyt Larilla ei edes ole Eliasta auttamassa. Heidän ystävyytensä – jos sitä sellaiseksi edes voi kutsua – on väkinäinen ja liian kohtelias pakotettuine hymyineen ja vaivaannuttavine jutusteluineen. Iida näyttää siltä, että haluaisi kolauttaa heidän päänsä yhteen, ja Lari jotenkin toivoo, että Iida tekisi sen. Hän kärsisi mitä tahansa, kunhan vain saisi hänet itsensä ja Eliaksen käyttäytymään luonnollisesti toistensa seurassa.  
  
   Elias näyttää saavan helposti uusia ystäviä, ja se saa Larin mustasukkaiseksi. Hänellä on kova pelko, että yksi niistä jätkistä, joiden kanssa Elias liikkuu, sattuu olemaan homo ja... _vie sen multa_. Ja sitten hän muistaa, että Elias ei enää ole hänen, ja se saa Larin vielä mustasukkaisemmaksi. Hän aikoo pitää tilannetta visusti silmällä. Erityisesti sitä yhtä tyyppiä, joka vaikuttaa aivan liian kiinnostuneelta ja hymyilee Eliakselle hyvin innostuneesti.   
  
    Se tapahtuu lähellä syyskuun puoliväliä keskellä käytävää. Lari kiiruhtaa kohti seuraavaa luokkaa, joka on toisella puolella rakennusta, ja kun hän kääntyy kulmasta, hän näkee jotain, joka saa hänen silmänsä räjähtämään – kuvainnollisesti. Elias pussailee sen mielistelevän ääliön kanssa! Lari ei oikein tiedä, tunteako vihaa, mustasukkaisuutta ja masennusta.   
  
   Ja pahus, kun he näyttävät niin ällöttävän onnellisilta joka kerta, kun Lari näkee heidät yhdessä sen jälkeen. Hän ei ole vielä onnistunut juttelemaan Eliaksen kanssa, joten kun hän näkee Eliaksen yksin – _vihdoin_ – Lari raahaa hänet raivoissaan lähimpään vessaan.  
  
   ”Mitä sä teet?” Elias vaatii närkästyneesti.   
  
   ”Ei, vaan mitä _sä_ teet sen... sen kuka onkaan kanssa?!” Lari kysyy vihaisena.  
  
   ”Sen nimi on Risto”, Elias sanoo.  
  
   ”Ei mua kiinnosta sen nimi, vaan mä haluun tietää, mitä sä teet sen ääliön kanssa!” Lari räyhää.   
  
   ”Me tapaillaan”, Elias sanoo yksinkertaisesti kulmiaan kohottaen.   
  
   ”Mitä?” Lari kysyy heikosti, hänen polviensa melkein pettäessä allaan. ”Et voi olla tosissasi.”  
  
”Olen mä”, Elias sanoo sitten hieman lempeämmällä äänellä, ”olen pahoillani.”  
  
_Entä mä?_ Lari haluaa kysyä, mutta pidättäytyy tekemästä niin. Hän vain tuijottaa Eliasta epäuskoisena, epätoivoisena, kiukkuisena, toivottomana.   
  
   ”No onnea teille kahdelle sitten vaan”, Lari sylkee ulos ennen kuin lähtee, haluten keskittyä kiukkuunsa – se on paljon siedettävämpi tunne kuin muut.  
  
   Siitä hetkestä lähtien Larin ja Eliaksen niin sanottu ystävyys on vielä väkinäisempi kuin ennen. Lari vihaa Ristoa intohimoisesti, pystymättä sietämään sitä, että se kummajainen kuolaa Larin miehen perään. Kyllä, Elias on hänen miehensä ja tulee aina olemaankin. Hän ei usko sekuntiakaan, että Elias pitää jonkun Riston kaltaisen kovin pitkään – hän on niin tylsä, että pukeutuu aina pelkkään mustaan, valkoiseen tai harmaaseen, ei koskaan mihinkään oikeisiin väreihin, kuten Lari.   
  
   Ja sitten Lari tapaa Auroran, ujon, nätin tytön, joka päätyy hänen parikseen uskonnontunnilla. Tytöllä on oljenkeltaiset hiukset ( _paljon parempi kuin sen Risto-ääliön hiekanväriset hiukset_ , Lari miettii), ja hänen silmiensä väri muistuttaa Laria ruohosta. Jokin tytössä saa Larin pitämään hänestä välittömästi, ja he tulevat erittäin hyvin toimeen.   
  
   Kun Lari huomaa Eliaksen kurtistelemassa kulmiaan heille, hän saa idean – se on typerä ja täysin epäreilu Aurora-parkaa kohtaan, mutta Lari ei kykene välittämään siitä. Hän haluaa Eliaksen takaisin, keinolla millä hyvänsä.   
  
Ja niin siinä tapahtuu, että viisi päivää myöhemmin Larilla on tyttöystävä, ja on Eliaksen vuoro vaatia vastauksia, aivan kuten Lari toivoikin.   
  
   ”Mut sä olet homo”, Elias nalkuttaa kädet lanteillaan.   
  
_Se näyttää niin söpöltä tollaisena_ , Lari miettii, mutta pitää kasvonsa ilmeettöminä. ”Entä sitten?”  
  
   Elias näyttää turhautuneelta, mikä Larin mielestä saa hänet näyttämään vielä söpömmältä. ”Sitä, et sä et mitenkään voi haluta tapailla tyttöä!” Elias tiuskaisee hänelle.  
  
   ”Olisitko sä noin kiukkuinen, jos tapailisin poikaa?” Lari kysyy sitten ihan vain mielenkiinnosta.  
  
   ”En”, Elias tokaisee aivan liian nopeasti. Lari tyrehdyttää voitonriemuisen virneen. _Se on mustasukkainen!_  
  
   Lari laittaa kätensä puuskaan. ”Se, mitä mä teen, on mun asia. Sä voit mennä takaisin vaihtamaan sylkeä sen poikaystäväsi kanssa”, Lari sanoo kykenemättä pitämään katkeruutta pois äänestään.  
  
   ”Senkö takia sä teet tämän?” Elias kysyy tietoisuuden ilmestyessä hänen kasvoilleen ja ääneen. ”Sä olet mustasukkainen musta ja Ristosta!”  
  
   Lari haluaa kieltää sen, muttei pysty. Sen sijaan hän sanoo: ”Ja sä olet mustasukkainen musta ja Aurorasta.”  
  
   Elias mulkoilee hänelle myöntämättä, muttei myöskään kiellä sitä, joten Lari hurraa mielessään.  
  
   ”Oho, onpas kello jo paljon!” Lari sitten huudahtaa, saaden Eliaksen hätkähtämään. ”Aurora odottaa mua, täytyy mennä!” Hän iskee Eliakselle silmää ja menee tapaamaan tyttöystäväänsä, joka tosiaan odottaa häntä.   
  
   He yhä viettävät aikaa Moosessa, ja tällä kertaa he ovat siellä kaikki: Lari ja Aurora, Janne ja Iida, Tale ja Matleena sekä Elias ja Risto. Ja jostain syystä nuorempi typykkä, joka on ilmeisesti Riston sisko. Lari miettii, mitä hän tekee heidän seurassaan.   
  
   Tunnelma on Larin mielestä varsin mielenkiintoinen, ja hän tekee parhaansa ärsyttääkseen Eliasta. Joka kerta, kun Elias ja Risto lopettavat pussailemisen, Lari alkaa suudella Auroraa. Sillä tavalla hän voi olla varma, että Elias huomaa. Muut pyörittelevät silmiään Larin (ja Eliaksenkin) lapselliselle käytökselle, mutta Lari ei välitä siitä. Hän on aika varma, että kaikki, lukuun ottamatta uusia tulokkaita, tietävät, mitä hän yrittää saavuttaa.   
  
   Tai kenties kaikki uudet tulokkaat eivät olekaan niin sokeita. Riston sisko, Sohvi, vaikuttaa seuraavan Larin ja Eliaksen pientä peliä epäluuloisena. _No, sehän sopii_ , Lari miettii mielissään, _ehkä se voi kertoa Ristolle, et Elias haluaa mut yhä!_  
  
Jotenkin Larin faija on saanut tietää, että Larilla on tyttöystävä. Se oli riski, josta Lari oli tietoinen, mutta hän otti sen silti. Ilkka on haltioissaan siitä, miten Lari on taas terve ja löytänyt kivan tytön.  
  
   Lari vain pudistelee päätään ärtyneenä siitä hehkuttamisesta, muttei vaivaudu oikaisemaan faijaansa. Ilkka joutuu palaamaan maanpinnalle ennemmin tai myöhemmin – kun Lari on saanut Eliaksen takaisin.   
  
   Eliaksen päättäväisyys murtuu tasan viikon päästä sen jälkeen, kun Lari alkoi tapailla Auroraa, tai niin Lari toivoo: Elias lähetti hänelle määräilevän viestin, että Larin on tultava viipymättä hänen luokseen. Tietysti Lari menee heti, kun pääsee. Hänen toiveensa ovat korkealla iltaa varten, ja toivoo, että Elias on suostuvainen.   
  
   Hän soittaa Eliaksen ovikelloa ja odottaa kärsimättömänä oven avautumista. Ja kun niin viimein tapahtuu, Lari täytyy henkäistä. Elias näyttää ällistyttävältä! Hänellä ei ole yllään mitään muuta kuin farkut ja avoin, valkoinen kauluspaita, joka paljastaa hänen rintakehän ja vatsan herkullisen paljaan ihon.   
  
   Lari nuolaisee huuliaan Eliaksen päästäessä hänet sisälle. Heti, kun Lari on saanut oven kiinni, Elias työntää hänet seinää vasten ja suutelee häntä. Larin täytyy voihkaista – siitä on _ikuisuus_ , kun he ovat viimeksi suudelleet. Elias maistuu niin uskomattoman hyvälle, että Lari haluaa syödä hänet. Heidän vartalonsa ovat tiukasti yhteen painettuina, ja Lari tuntee Eliaksen kiihotuksen omaansa vasten, kun he ovat himojensa kourissa eteisessä kuin pari kiimaisia jäniksiä.  
  
   Lopulta he siirtyvät Eliaksen huoneeseen repiessään vaatteita päältään samaan aikaan. Tai ainakin Larin vaatteita, sillä Eliaksella ei ollut paljon päällä alun alkaenkaan. Kun Eliaksen polvitaipeet osuvat sänkyyn, Lari työntää hänet kumoon ja hyökkää hänen farkkujensa kimppuun haluten ne pois sillä samalla sekunnilla. Elias auttaa siinä, ja pian Lari heittää vaatekappaleen olkapäänsä yli ja riisuu omat housunsa. Lari huomaa Eliaksen katsovan häntä tiiviisti ja seuraavan jokaista liikettä.  
  
   Kun he ovat molemmat alasti, Lari hyppää Eliaksen päälle, ja he suutelevat kiireisesti ja epätoivoisesti, haluten muistaa tarkalleen, miltä toinen maistuu. Eliaksen tuoksu saa Larin villiksi, eikä hän voi olla purematta Eliaksen niskaa, haluten, _tarviten_ , jättää merkin häneen. Ja Elias, jos hänen ääntelystään voi jotain päätellä, haluaa sitä myös.   
  
   Sitten Lari alkaa nuolla tietään Eliaksen vartalolla alaspäin, pysähtyen hellästi näykkimään Eliaksen nännejä, sitten tökkää kielellään hänen napaansa ja nuolee karvoja, jotka johtavat alas Eliaksen kovalle kullille. Lari ottaa sen suuhunsa Eliaksen kiemurrellessa sängyllä ja voihkien epäselvästi.   
  
   Voi, miten Lari on kaivannut Eliaksen makua suussaan, se on innostavaa, kuin olisi tullut takaisin kotiin. Lari nauttii täydestä sydämestään Eliaksen vastustavasta naukumisesta, kun Lari lopettaa hänen imemisen.   
  
   ”Älä lopeta!” Elias uikuttaa, mutta Lari vain virnistää hänelle, puristaa hellästi hänen kiveksiään ja kumartuu suutelemaan häntä, tällä kertaa hellästi ja pehmeästi, vuodattaen kaiken allaan olevaa poikaa kohtaan tuntemansa rakkauden ja näyttäen hänelle teoillaan ne sanat, joita hän ei ole pystynyt sanomaan ääneen.  
  
   Myöhemmin, kun he ovat lopettaneet ja ottaneet yhteisen suihkun, he makaavat raukeina sängyssä, Lari lusikassa Eliaksen takana, pidellen häntä tiukasti rintakehäänsä vasten. Siinä asennossa he nukahtavat, ja molemmat tuntevat olonsa paljon rentoutuneemmaksi ja turvallisemmaksi kuin pitkään aikaan.   
  
Lari alkaa heräillä, kun hän kuule jonkun rykäisevän. Hän räpyttelee silmiään yrittäen saada niitä tottumaan verhojenraosta sisään pääsevään kirkkaaseen auringonpaisteeseen. Sitten hän huomaa henkilön seisovan sängyn vieressä kädet puuskassa ja näyttäen hyvin kylmältä.   
  
   Se on Sebastian. Lari yhtäkkiä tuntee olonsa hyvin hermostuneeksi ja epämukavaksi maatessaan alastomana miehen pojan vieressä. Lari katsoo pois hänestä kasvojensa punehtuessa nolostuksesta.   
  
   ”Lari...” Elias mumisee, sitten haukottelee ja venyttelee käsiään. Hänen silmänsä löytävät Larin, ja hän hymyilee täysin tietämättömänä isänsä läsnäolosta.   
  
   ”Mikä on hätänä?” Elias kysyy otsansa mennessä ryppyyn. Sitten Sebastian rykäisee uudelleen, ja Eliaksen silmät laajenevat kauhusta. Kun hän näkee faijansa, hän nielaisee kuuluvasti.  
  
   ”Eikös teidän kahden pitäisi olla koulussa?” Sebastian kysyy, ja hänen kasvonsa ovat tarkoin kontrolloidut.   
  
   Elias räpäyttää silmiään. ”Mitä sä täällä teet?” hän kysyy eikä huomioi Sebastianin kysymystä tai sitten ei edes kuullut sitä.   
  
   ”Soitin sulle, muttet vastannut, joten soitin Iidalle, joka sanoi, ettet sä ole koulussa”, Sebastian sanoo moittivana.   
  
   ”Koulu!” Elias huudahtaa yhtäkkiä, ”mun piti tavata Risto kirjastossa! Mitä kello on?”  
  
   Kun Elias mainitsee Riston, Larin ilme synkkenee – hän oli täysin unohtanut, että Eliaksella on poikaystävä. Ja, että hänelle itsellään on tyttöystävä. Hienoa.   
  
   ”Noin 11.20”, sanoo Sebastian. ”Kuka on Risto?”  
  
   ”Mun poikaystävä”, Elias mutisee ja hieroo ohimoitaan.  
  
Sebastian kohottaa kulmakarvojaan. ”Ja silti sä olet sängyssä Larin kanssa”, hän toteaa näyttäen hyvin pettyneeltä Eliaksen käytökseen.   
  
   Elias laskee katseensa, ja Larista tuntuu hyvin epämukavalta.  
  
   ”Mä tästä lähden... Menkää kouluun”, Sebastian sanoo ja sitten lähtee, ja Lari pystyy taas hengittämään.  
  
   ”Ehkä pitäisi pukeutua?” Lari ehdottaa.  
  
   ”Joo”, Elias sanoo kuulostaen olevansa ajatuksiensa kanssa ihan jossain muualla.  
  
   Lari huokaisee, nousee sängystä ja alkaa paikantaa vaateitaan. Elias on yhä sängyssä, kun Lari saa vaatteet päälleen. ”Oletko sä tulossa?” Lari kysyy häneltä.  
  
   Elias ei vaikuta kuulevan häntä, poika vain tuijottaa kulmat kurtussa tyynyään, aivan kuin se olisi jotenkin loukannut häntä.   
  
   ”Elias”, Lari sanoo lempeästi, ja viimein Elias kohottaa katseensa näyttäen niin pieneltä ja surkealta, että näky saa Larin sydämen sattumaan.   
  
   Lari nojaa eteenpäin suukottaakseen Eliaksen huulia, mutta Elias kääntää päänsä, ja Larin huulet koskettavatkin hänen poskeaan. Lari huokaisee. _Taas sitä mennään..._  
  
   ”Mä menen”, Lari sanoo ja lähtee katsomatta taakseen, koska on liian turhautunut. Ensin Elias haluaa harrastaa seksiä hänen kanssaan, mutta sitten välittömästi katuu sitä ja ajaa Larin pois. _Miksi mun täytyy rakastaa sitä niin paljon?_ hän miettii melankolisesti.


	16. Chapter 16

**Välinäytös – Sohvi**  
  
Sohvi Nurmi on aina pitänyt itseään välkkynä tyttönä ja hyvin kypsänä 14-vuotiaaksi teiniksi. Se, mistä hän on kaikkein ylpein, on hänen kykynsä havaita, milloin joku on epärehellinen. Ja juuri nyt Lari ja Elias käyttäytyvät hyvin epäilyttävästi.   
  
   Sohvi rakastaa isoveljeään Ristoa, joka yleensä raahaa Sohvin mukanaan tapaamaan uusia kavereitaan, ja Sohvi aina menee. Ja se on hyvä juttu, että menee, koska Elias epäilemättä valehtelee päin naamaa. Sohvi kuuntelee yleensä hiljaisuudessa, jotta muut eivät kiinnitä häneen paljon huomiota, mikä on juuri sitä, mitä hän tekee juuri nyt – hän kuuntelee ja tarkkailee.   
  
   ”Te olitte molemmat myöhässä tänään”, Iida huomauttaa puhuen sekä Eliakselle että Larille.  
  
   ”Joo”, Elias sanoo hieman vaivaantuneena Riston vieressä, ”nukuin pommiin.”  
  
   ”Niin mäkin”, Lari mutisee eikä ota katsekontaktia kehenkään.  
  
   Sohvi kurtistaa heille kulmiaan, yrittäen lukea heidän kehonkieltään.  
  
   ”Noh”, Janne sanoo sitten, ”minne sä olet sen tyttösi jättänyt, häh?”  
  
   Lari vilkaisee häntä olkapäitään kohauttaen.  
  
   ”Sun pitäisi oikeasti kertoa sille, et sä olet homo”, Janne sanoo sitten, ja Sohvin silmät suurenevat järkytyksestä.  
  
   ”Mitä?” Risto huudahtaa, ja Sohvi hiljaa toistaa ajatuksen. _Lari on homo?_  
  
   Sohvi huomaa, miten Elias yhtäkkiä jäykistyy tuolillaan ja vilkaisee nopeasti Laria.  
  
   ”Joo”, Janne jatkaa, ”se ja Eltsu oli niin rakastuneita, kunnes sit –” sitten hän älähtää, kun Iida ilmeisesti nipistää häntä.   
  
   ”Mitä?” Janne sihisee närkästyneenä hieroessaan kylkeään.  
  
   ”Ole hiljaa”, Iida sihisee takaisin ja mulkoilee häntä.  
  
   Risto tuijottaa kulmat kurtussa vuoroin Eliasta ja vuoroin Laria, jotka molemmat näyttävän Sohvin mielestä syyllisiltä. Ja juuri silloin hänen katseensa huomaa jotain Eliaksen kaulassa, kun poika yrittää huomaamatta asetella kaulustaan paremmin. _Voi ei, ei voi olla..._ Sohvi huokaisee mielessään.  
  
   ”Te... te olette tapailleet?” Risto kysyy Eliakselta epäluuloisena.  
  
   Ennen kuin Elias saa suutaan auki, Janne tarjoaa vastauksen: ”Joo, itse asiassa kahdesti.”  
  
   ”Janne!” Iida ärähtää ja nousee tuoliltaan. ”Sä tulet nyt mun mukaan.”  
  
   ”Mitä?” Janne kysyy tuohtuneena, mutta suostuu raahattavaksi pois pöydästä.   
  
Ilmapiiri pöydän ääressä on hyvin kireä sen jälkeen.  
  
   ”Mä menen hakemaan juotavaa”, Risto huokaisee, ja lähes samaan aikaan Lari nousee ylös ja pakenee hissiin ja sillä alas.  
  
   Sitten jäljellä ovat enää Sohvi ja Elias. Sohvi tuijottaa Eliasta syyttävänä, ja Elias kääntää katseensa pois varmistaen Sohvin mielestä syyllisyytensä. Hienoa. Miksi hänen veljensä aina päätyy jonkun sellaisen kanssa, joka ei ole saatavilla?


	17. Chapter 17

**Luku 12**  
  
Kun lokakuu saapuu, Larilla on enemmän ja enemmän vaikeuksia pitää näppinsä erossa Eliaksesta, joka on lämmin ja kylmä. He päätyivät taas sänkyyn noin viikko sitten, ja Elias periaatteessa heitti Larin pois sen jälkeen, aivan kuten viime kerrallakin.  
  
   Lari tietää, ettei Elias ole onnellinen Riston kanssa, joka Larin mielestä vaikuttaa olevan varsin vaativa poikaystävä. Hän sattui kuulemaan hyvin henkilökohtaisen keskustelun heidän kahden välillä viime viikolla, missä Risto valitti Eliakselle, että joka kerta, kun hän ehdottaa seksiä, Elias torjuu hänen yrityksensä. Lari oli erittäin mielissään, kun kuuli sen kyseisen uutisen.   
  
   Hänellä on helpompaa Auroran kanssa, joka kertoi hänelle, ettei missään tapauksessa aio haluta seksiä vielä pitkään aikaan. Se sopii Larille paremmin kuin täydellisesti, koska hän ei ikinä enää halua harrastaa seksiä tytön kanssa – hän haluaa ainoastaan Eliaksen. Tietysti hän tietää, että on väärin roikuttaa Auroraa mukanaan, mutta hän ei mahda itselleen mitään. Jos Elias ei ole sinkku, hänkään ei halua olla. Eikä hän edelleenkään halua olla homo ilman Eliasta.  
  
   Kouluun ja jääkiekkoon keskittyminen saa Larin ajatukset välillä pois Eliaksesta, mutta ei pitkäksi aikaa. Useammin kuin kerran hän on miettinyt, että vaihtaisi koulua, koska ei kestä nähdä Eliasta ja Ristoa yhdessä, kävelemässä yhä käsi kädessä ilmiselvistä ongelmistaan huolimatta. Mutta Lari tietää, että hän tulisi hulluksi, jos Elias ei olisi samassa koulussa hänen kanssaan, jos hän ei tietäisi, mitä Elias tekee ja kenen kanssa. Hän haluaa vain Eliaksen jättävän Riston, jotta voi lakata satuttamasta Auroraa.  
  
   Lokakuun puolivälissä Lari kohtaa Eliaksen puistossa, kun he sattuvat kävelemään sen läpi samaan aikaan eri suuntiin.   
  
   ”Elias!” Lari kutsuu, kun poika ei ole vielä huomannut häntä.  
  
   Elias kääntyy katsomaan ja sitten alkaa kävellä lähemmäs. Kun he ovat kasvokkain, Lari kysyy sen, mitä on halunnut kysyä jo elokusta saakka: ”Milloin me oikein lopetetaan tämä säätäminen?”  
  
   ”Mä –” Elias aloittaa, mutta nielee loput.  
  
   ”Eihän sulla enää ole painajaisia siitä, et –?” Lari kysyy sitten, tajuten, että ehkä siihen on syy, ettei Elias halua häntä.  
  
   ”Ei”, Elias sanoo, ja Lari huokaisee helpotuksesta.  
  
   ”Miksi sitten?” hän kysyy lempeämmin ja ottaa Eliasta kädestä kiinni.  
  
   Elias nielaisee ja sallii sen Larin iloksi. ”Mä en... Mä en oikein tiedä”, Elias sanoo.  
  
   ”Täytyy siihen joku syy olla”, Lari inttää, vetäessään Eliaksen lähemmäs itseään.   
  
   ”Risto sanoi, et se rakastaa mua”, Elias sanoo sitten, ja Lari tajuaa ongelman välittömästi. Eliaksen silmät tuijottavat häntä hieman syyttävästi, soimaten Laria siitä tosiasiasta, etteivät he ole yhdessä.   
  
   ”Mikset sä voi sanoa sitä?” Elias haluaa tietää.  
  
   ”Koska joka kerta, kun sanon sen jollekin, ne jättää mut”, Lari sanoo ja vihaa sitä, kun hänen äänensä särkyy.   
  
   ”Mitä sä tarkoitat?” Elias kysyy selvästi hämmentyneellä äänellä.   
  
   Lari nielaisee. Hän tietää, että hänen täytyy kertoa Eliakselle saadakseen pojan ymmärtämään. ”Mä sanoin sen mun mutsille, ja sit se kuoli”, Lari aloittaa katsomatta Eliasta, ”ja sillä oli sisko, joka oli mulle tärkeä. Sanoin sen sille, mut se ei kestänyt mutsin kuolemaa, joten sekin jätti mut. Se tappoi itsensä noin vuoden mutsin kuoleman jälkeen. Ja sitten oli Miika...”  
  
   ”Kuka se oli?” Elias kysyy, ja Lari on iloinen, ettei Eliaksen silmissä ole sääliä, vain surullisuutta.  
  
   ”Sä et ollut mun ensimmäinen poikaihastus...” Lari myöntää, saaden Eliaksen silmät suurenemaan yllätyksestä.  
  
   ”Mä olin yksitoista, kun tapasin söpön pojan nimeltä Miika, ja mä...” Larin täytyy pitää tauko. Sen ajatteleminen sattuu yhä. ”Se ei koskaan ollut rakkautta tietenkään, pelkkää ihastusta, mut silti mä sanoin sille kerran, et rakastin sitä. Arvaa, mitä se teki?”  
  
   Elias pudistaa päätään, hänen kasvojensa ollessa ällistyneet.   
  
   ”Se alkoi nauraa mulle ja kertoi koko koululle. Ja sen jälkeen musta tuli niiden nyrkkeilysäkki – kirjaimellisesti, joten mun piti vaihtaa koulua kesken lukuvuoden. En ikinä kertonut faijalle todellista syytä siihen.”  
  
   ”Olen pahoillani”, Elias kuiskaa ja halaa Laria tiukasti.  
  
   Lari kietoo kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja pitelee hänestä kiinni. ”Älä ole. Se on ohi jo, eikä sillä ole mitään merkitystä enää”, hän sanoo Eliakselle, ”mut kun menin uuteen kouluun, mä päätin, etten ikinä enää tuntisi samoin. Onnistuin tukahduttamaan tunteeni, ja musta tuli... No, sä tiedät, millainen olin ennen sua.”  
  
   ”Mä ymmärrän sen”, Elias sanoo ja pitelee Laria tiukemmin.   
  
   ”Sanoin sen myös faijalle kerran, kauan sitten, ja nyt se... Se puhuu mulle vain, koska kuvittelee, et oon taas hetero, mut...” Lari huokaisee surkeana. ”Mä pelkään, et jos sanon sen sulle, sitten säkin jätät mut.”  
  
   Elias irtaantuu Larin halauksesta. Lari riiputtaa päätään haluamatta katsoa häntä. Mutta sitten käsi koskettaa hänen leukaansa ja nostaa hänen kasvonsa taas ylös.  
  
   ”Mä olen jättänyt sut jo, vaikket ole koskaan sanonut sitä mulle”, Elias sanoo katsoessaan Laria silmiin pieni, lähes huomaamaton hymy huulillaan.   
  
Lari räpäyttää silmiään. _Miksen mä ole koskaan ajatellut tota?_ hän miettii ja hymyilee itsekin pienesti.   
  
   ”Elias, mä ra—” hän aloittaa sanomisen, mutta Elias laittaa sormensa hänen huuliaan vasten, pysäyttäen hänet.   
  
   ”Ei mun tarvitse kuulla sitä, ei just nyt”, Elias kertoo hänelle ja nojaa eteenpäin suudellakseen häntä. Mutta ennen kuin heidän huulensa koskettavat toisiaan, heidät keskeytetään tylysti.   
  
   ”Sä et voi olla tosissasi!” kuuluu kimakka naisääni jostain läheltä – liian läheltä.   
  
   Pojat loikkaavat erilleen ja kääntyvät yhtä aikaa katsomaan äänen suuntaan. Se on Aurora. _Voi paska!_ Lari miettii paniikissa. Hän ei halunnut asian selviävän tällä tavoin.   
  
   ”Miten kauan sä olet seissyt siinä?” hän kysyy varovasti.  
  
   ”Tarpeeksi kauan!” tyttö tiuskahtaa, kasvot kyyneleistä märkinä. ”Mä kuulin ja näin kaiken! Miten sä voit tehdä mulle näin?”  
  
   Larista tuntuu aivan kamalalle, mutta hänellä ei ole aavistustakaan, mitä sanoa. Lopulta hän päättää sanoa totuuden. ”Mä olen pahoillani, mun olisi pitänyt kertoa sulle.”  
  
   ”Niin varmaan”, Aurora sanoo sarkastisesti. ”Mä vihaan sua enkä halua nähdä sua enää ikinä!” Sitten hän kääntyy ja juoksee pois, kadoten pian näkyvistä.   
  
   Lari huokaisee ja sulkee silmänsä. Hän tuntee Eliaksen vieressään ja ojentaa kättään. Elias tarttuu siihen, ja Lari vetää hänet lähelleen, haudaten kasvonsa hänen pehmeisiin hiuksiinsa.  
  
Loppuviikon ajan Aurora välttelee ja on huomioimatta Laria täysin. Lari kunnioittaa sitä haluamatta loukata häntä enää yhtään enempää. Mutta Elias on yhä Riston kanssa, mikä ärsyttää Laria suunnattomasti. Hän on tosin huomannut, että he eivät enää kävele käsi kädessä – eivätkä oikeastaan vuorovaikuta ollenkaan, jos hän tarkemmin ajattelee.  
  
   ”Mä olen yrittänyt kertoa sille, mut se kieltäytyy kuulemasta mitään, mitä sanon”, Elias päivittelee, kun Lari kysyy asiasta.  
  
   ”Mä niin tiesin, et se on jääräpäinen mulkero”, Lari purnaa ärtyneenä.   
  
   Elias tuhahtaa. ”Ehkä sä olet oikeassa”, hän sanoo ja pudistaa päätään. ”En vaan tiedä, mitä sille enää sanoisi.”  
  
   ”No, sä voisit aina järjestää sen näkemään meidät tekemässä riettaita juttuja”, Lari ehdottaa ja iskee silmää.  
  
   Elias hymyilee, mutta pudistaa sitten uudestaan päätään. ”Ei, se olisi liian kivuliasta.”  
  
   ”Joo”, Lari sanoo ja huokaisee. ”Mä vaan haluan sut kokonaan itselleni.”  
  
   ”Kyllä sä saat”, Elias sanoo hellästi ja painautuu Laria vasten, kietoen kätensä hänen vyötärölleen.   
  
   Lari on yllättynyt mutta mieleissään ja alkaa silittää Eliaksen hiuksia ja suukottaa hänen ohimoaan. Ilmeisesti Elias tykkää olla pideltävänä nykyään, mikä sopii Larille täydellisesti. Sitten hän miettii, josko Risto ikinä pitelee häntä – ainoa asia, jonka Lari on nähnyt, on kädestä kiinni pitäminen ja suuteleminen. _Sillä ei todennäköisesti ole aavistustakaan, mitä Elias haluaa_ , Lari miettii ja vetää sisäänsä Eliaksen ihanaa tuoksua. _Mut mä tiedän enkä ikinä enää unohda._  
  
Hänen faijansa on kotona, kun Lari palaa koulusta. Hänen hälytyskellonsa alkavat soida välittömästi, kun hän huomaa faijansa näyttävän varsin innostuneelta. Lari katselee häntä epäluuloisesti ja saa pian selville, mitä hänen faijallaan on mielessään.  
  
   ”Minä tässä mietin”, Ilkka aloittaa, ”että voisit kutsua sen tyttöystäväsi tänne päivälliselle viikonloppuna. Mitäs olet mieltä?”  
  
   Lari tietää, että hän on tekemässä kotielämänsä taas paljon vaikeammaksi, mutta hänen faijansa on hyväksyttävä totuus jossain vaiheessa. ”Ei mulla ole enää tyttöystävää.”  
  
   Hänen faijansa toiveikas ihme haihtuu. ”Miksi?” hän kysyy ilmeisen hämmentyneenä.  
  
   ”Koska se näki mut tunnustamassa kuolematonta rakkautta mun entiselle ja tulevalle poikaystävälle”, Lari sanoo vakavana.  
  
   Vihailen pilke ilmaantuu hänen faijansa silmiin. ”Mitä?” hän murisee. ”Mitä sä just sanoit?”  
  
   Lari pyöräyttää silmiään. ”Sä kuulit kyllä”, hän sanoo ja etenee kohti huonettaan.  
  
   ”Sä et mene minnekään ennen kuin annan luvan!” Ilkka huutaa ja tarttuu Laria kovakouraisesti olkapäästä.  
  
   Lari pysähtyy, kun muutakaan vaihtoehtoa ei ole, ja katsoo faijaansa kysyvänä.  
  
”Sulla oli tyttöystävä, Lari! Minä luulin, että olit lopettanut tämän hulluuden”, Ilkka sanoo raivostuneena, edelleenkään uskomatta, että hänen poikansa todella on homo.  
  
   ”Mä otin sen vaan, koska halusin tehdä Eliaksen mustasukkaiseksi”, Lari yrittää selittää, ”en koskaan tuntenut sitä kohtaan muuta kuin ystävyyttä.”  
  
   ”Mä luulin, että sä olit parantunut!” hänen faijansa ärähtää.  
  
   ”En mä ole sairas!” Lari huutaa. ”Olen homo! Olen aina ollut ja tulen aina olemaankin!”  
  
   ”Älä huuda mulle!”  
  
   ”Ilmeisesti on pakko, koska sä et kuuntele mua!” Lari huutaa ja sitten syöksyy ulos talosta, haluamatta viettää enää yhtään sekuntia faijansa seurassa. Hän menee Pihjalakadulle tietäen, että Elias toivottaa hänet tervetulleeksi kotiinsa – ja sänkyynsä.  
  
Maanantaihin mennessä on selvää, että Aurora on vaihtanut koulua – varmaankin palannut Lahteen, jossa hänen vanhempansa asuvat. Larista tuntuu pahalta, että hänen tekonsa ajoivat Auroran siihen päätökseen, mutta samalla hän tietää, että siinä rypeminen ei auta ketään.  
  
   Ongelmana on nyt, kuinka päästä eroon Ristosta, mikä on osoittautunut hyvin vaikeaksi. Ilmeisesti se jääräpäinen idiootti on niin paksukalloinen, ettei edes Eliaksen ”Mä luulen, et meidän pitäisi erota” ole saanut Ristoa päästämään irti. Se on hyvin turhauttavaa Larille, mutta erityisesti Eliakselle, jonka täytyy kestää sitä ääliötä joka päivä koulussa ja joskus sen jälkeenkin.  
  
   Ja sitten Risto haastaa Larin, mikä totta puhuen ei tule hänelle yllätyksenä. Oikeastaan hän odotti sen tapahtuvan aikaisemmin.  
  
   ”Mikset sä voi jättää Eliasta rauhaan?” Risto vaatii. Hänen kasvoillaan oleva ivahymy saa hänet näyttämään rumalta bulldoggilta.   
  
   ”Koska se ei halua, et mä jätän sen rauhaan – enkä halua mäkään”, Lari vastaa rauhallisesti. Hänen ei tarvitse murehtia mistään.   
  
   ”Se on _mun_ poikaystävä”, Risto sanoo ja tökkii Laria rintakehään.  
  
   ”Se ei halua olla. Se on yrittänyt kertoa sulle, et se haluaa susta eroon lukemattomat kerrat”, Lari kertoo Ristolle läiskien hänen kättään pois.  
  
   Risto katsoo Laria murhaavasti. ”Tämä ei ole ohi”, hän sihisee ja viimein lähtee, ja Lari irvailee hänen peräänsä. _Mikä ääliö._  
  
   Kunpa vain Risto olisi ainoa ääliö. Ilkka tarjoaa Larille hiljaisuutta ja pettyneitä mulkoiluja. Lari tekee parhaansa ollakseen välittämättä niistä, mutta se tekee kipeää, että hänen faijansa ei hyväksy häntä sellaisena kuin hän on. Sellaisina hetkinä hän todella toivoo, että hänellä olisi joku toinen läheinen aikuinen, jolle hän voisi puhua. Ja sitten hän muistaa valmentajansa Jarkon, josta on tullut hänelle hyvin läheinen. Se keventää hänen mieltään, että hänellä onkin joku, joka ei arvostele häntä, joku, joka ymmärtää, miltä hänestä tuntuu.   
  
   Lari ja Elias menevät Mooseen kaakaolle koulun jälkeen, tällä kertaa onneksi vain he kaksi. He suunnittelevat tekevänsä läksyt – tai ainakin suurimman osan siitä – yhdessä, jonka jälkeen Lari lähtee treeneihin ja Elias juttelemaan taas Ristolle, yrittäen saada järkeä hänen päähänsä. Larin toiveet sen suhteen eivät ole kovin korkealla.  
  
   ”Mitä sä mietit?” Lari kysyy, kun Elias huokaisee ja hylkää kynänsä.   
  
   Elias ottaa hörpyn lämpimästä juomastaan ennen kuin vastaa. ”En vaan yhtään tiedä, mitä tehdä”, hän huokaisee, ”mun ei olisi pitänyt alkaa olla sen kanssa alun perinkään.”   
  
   Lari on täysin samaa mieltä, muttei sano mitään.  
  
   ”Mä vihaan tätä”, Elias valittaa.  
  
   ”Tiedän”, Lari huokaisee, ”me keksitään jotain.”  
  
   Sitten Eliaksen kännykkä piippaa, ja hän ottaa sen pois taskustaan. ”Se on Risto”, Elias sanoo kulmat kurtussa, ”se haluaa nähdä mut.”  
  
   Lari toivoo, että se on hyvä merkki. ”Mene sitten, kyllä mä pärjään yksinkin”, hän sanoo, vaikkei todellisuudessa halua Eliaksen lähtevän.  
  
   ”Selvä”, Elias sanoo ja kirjoittaa Ristolle jotakin takaisin ja kerää sitten tavaransa. ”Nähdään illalla, eikö?”  
  
   ”Joo”, Lari sanoo ja katsoo, kun Elias katoaa hissiin. _Onnea vaan_ , hän miettii ja toivoo, että Elias onnistuu saamaan sen idiootin vihdoinkin tajuamaan asioiden laidan.


	18. Chapter 18

**Välinäytös – Risto ja Sohvi**  
  
”Voisitko lopettaa ton vikinän?” Sohvi sanoo ollen väsynyt veljensä jääräpäisyyteen. Risto on valittanut tuntikausia Larista ja siitä, miten hänet on saatava lopettamaan Eliaksen perässä juokseminen.  
  
   ”En mä vikise”, Risto väittää, ”pelkästään spekuloin.”  
  
   Sohvi pyöräyttää silmiään. ”Sähän muistat Essin viime vuodelta?” hän kysyy veljeltään terävästi.   
  
   Risto kalpenee. ”Miksi sä sen mainitset?” hän vaatii.  
  
   ”Koska sä teet nyt ihan samaa Eliaksen kanssa!” Sohvi kertoo hänelle ärsyyntyneenä.   
  
   Risto tapaili Essiä noin viisi kuukautta ja oli todella omistushaluinen tyttöä kohtaan. Pian siitä tuli pakkomielle, ja Risto alkoi vaania tyttöä. Essi yritti monta kertaa sanoa Ristolle, että haluaa olla rauhassa, mutta Risto ei kuunnellut. Kun Essi halusi soittaa poliisille, vain heidän isänsä suuri rahasumma pelasti Riston. Ja nyt Ristosta on tulossa vaarallisen pakkomielteinen Eliasta kohtaan.  
  
   Risto ei sano mitään, tuijottaa vain siskoaan.   
  
   ”Sun täytyy kuunnella sitä”, Sohvi sanoo, ”kuuntele ja usko. Sun täytyy päästää Elias menemään, jos se todella sitä haluaa.”  
  
   Sohvi on varma, että Elias haluaa sitä. Hän ja Lari haluavat palata yhteen, kaikki näkevät sen. No, Sohvi miettii, että epävirallisesti he ovat jo yhdessä, mutta heidän täytyy saada Risto pois tieltä ennen kuin voivat olla virallinen pari. Sohvi toivoo, että jonain päivänä Risto löytää jonkun aidon eikä sellaisen, jonka sydän on jo annettu jollekulle toiselle – aivan kuten Essin oli ja Eliaksen on nyt.   
  
   Risto mulkoilee kapinoivasti, mikä ei yllätä Sohvia.  
  
   ”Lähetä sille viesti ja pyydä tulemaan tänne puhumaan”, hän määrää, ja sitten Risto vastahakoisesti ottaa puhelimensa.  
  
   ”Hyvä”, Sohvi sanoo, kun Risto lähettää viestin.   
  
Kun Elias saapuu, hän näyttää alistuneelta ja erityisesti väsyneeltä. Ja Sohvi tietää täsmälleen syyn siihen. Hän aikoo pysyä huoneessa ja kuunnella keskustelua – varmuuden vuoksi.   
  
   ”Oletko sä nyt valmis kuuntelemaan?” Elias kysyy Ristolta, joka nyökkää nyreänä.  
  
   Sohvi kaventaa silmiään. _Parempi olla_ , hän miettii. Sitten Elias kääntyy katsomaan häntä kysyvästi.  
  
   ”Mä olen täällä varmistaakseni, että Risto ymmärtää, mitä sä yrität sanoa”, hän vastaa, ja Elias huokaisee helpotuksesta ja nyökkää kiitollisena.   
  
   ”No anna tulla sitten, kerro mulle”, Risto sanoo silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
  
   Eliaksen kasvot kovettuvat. ”Sä kohtelet mua niin kuin olisin sun omaisuutta”, hän aloittaa, ”sä päätät aina, mitä me tehdään, milloin se tehdään ja kenen kanssa. Sä et ikinä kysy, mitä _mä_ haluun tehdä, ja kun yritän kertoa, sä et ole kuulevinasikaan.”   
  
   Sohvi huokaisee. Kaikki, mitä Elias sanoo, kuulostaa aivan liian tutulta.  
  
   Risto pusertaa huuliaan ärsytyksestä. ”Entä sitten? Sä vaikutit pitävän siitä”, hän puhisee.  
  
   ”En pitänyt, etkä sä koskaan huomannut”, Elias sanoo, ja mulkoilee.  
  
   ”No mikset sä sitten sanonut mitään?” Risto äyskähtää.   
  
   ”Kyllä mä sanoin!” Elias sanoo sitten korotetulla äänellä.  
  
   Sohvi kuuntelee heidän riitaansa huokaisten ja päätään pudistellen. Hänen veljensä todella on itsepäinen idiootti joskus. Erityisesti silloin, kun joku ei mene Riston haluamalla tavalla.   
  
   ”Me ollaan ohi. Loppu!” Elias huutaa, ja Sohvi alkaa taas keskittyä paremmin riitaan.  
  
   ”Juokset takaisin Larin luo, eikö niin?” Risto syyttää.  
  
   ”Niin teen”, Elias vastaa, lähes muristen.  
  
   ”Mä rakastan sua”, Risto sanoo sitten, ”ja se ei.”  
  
   ”Sä rakastat mua?” Elias kysyy epäuskoisena. ”Siinä tapauksessa sulla on erittäin kummallinen käsitys rakkaudesta. Mä en halua, et sä tulet enää lähellekään mua.”  
  
   Sitten Elias kääntyy ympäri ja melkein juoksee ulos.  
  
   ”Mä saan sen vielä näkemään järkeä”, Risto mutisee ja kääntyy katsomaan siskoaan kasvot täynnä päättäväisyyttä.  
  
   Sohvi on saanut tarpeekseen. Hän pomppaa ylös tuolistaan ja tuijottaa veljeään silmät roihuten niin intensiivisesti, että Risto astuu askeleen taaksepäin. _Hyvä_ , Sohvi ajattelee. _Ilmeisesti vain mä pystyn takomaan ton päähän järkeä_. Ja juuri sen hän aikoo tehdä – juuri sillä sekunnilla.


	19. Chapter 19

**Luku 13**  
  
Lari on äärimmäisen onnellinen, kun hän kävelee Eliaksen kanssa käsi kädessä torstaina koulun jälkeen. He ovat kerrankin menossa Larin luo, sillä hänen faijansa on lähtenyt Hämeenlinnaan johonkin kokoukseen. Ja parasta on se, että hän tulee olemaan poissa koko yön!  
  
   Risto ei ole häirinnyt Eliasta heidän juttutuokionsa jälkeen, mikä on ollut helpotus niin Eliakselle kuin Larillekin. Tosin Lari saa edelleen rumia katseita siltä ääliöltä, mutta hän vastaa niihin virnuilemalla ilkeästi takaisin. Se on lapsellista, Lari tietää sen, mutta se tuntuu liian hyvältä lopettaa. Lari on varma, että Elias tietää, mutta hän ei ole sanonut mitään. Hän on vain helpottunut päästessään eroon Ristosta.  
  
   ”Miten pitkään sun faija oikein on poissa tarkalleen?” Elias kysyy, kun he lähestyvät Larin kotia.  
  
   ”Niin kauan, et me ollaan jo koulussa huomenna, kun se tulee takaisin”, Lari vastaa huolettomana. ”Me voidaan tehdä ihan mitä me halutaan, eikä faija tiedä mitään.”  
  
   Elias hymyilee hänelle ja puristaa hellästi hänen kättään. Lari puristaa takaisin, tuntien olevansa mahdottoman tyytyväinen ja rentoutunut. Jos joku olisi kertonut hänelle vuosi sitten, että hän kävelisi onnellisena käsi kädessä poikaystävänsä kanssa julkisesti, hän olisi varmasti lyönyt sitä jotakuta.  
  
   He viettävät illan katsomalla elokuvaa ja syömällä roskaruokaa. Sitten jossain vaiheessa he vastahakoisesti tekevät pakolliset läksyt. Myöhemmin he rakastelevat hitaasti ja makeasti ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan oikeana parina, ja kun he menevät nukkumaan, he käpertyvät toistensa viereen peiton alla ja nukahtavat sylikkäin.  
  
   Koska he ovat molemmat unessa, jää heiltä täysin huomaamatta, kun ulko-ovi avautuu ja Ilkka astuu sisään. Kukaan ei näe, kuinka hänen silmänsä kaventuvat huomatessaan tuntemattoman takin roikkumassa Larin takin vieressä tai ylimääräisen parin kenkiä, jotka ovat myös vieraat. Kukaan ei kuule hänen hitaasti suuntaavaan Larin huoneeseen tai huomaa, miten ovi avautuu hieman hänen kurkistaessa varovasti sisään. Pojat eivät kuule hänen järkyttynyttä henkäisyä, kun hän näkee heidät nukkumassa yhdessä Eliaksen pää Larin olkapäällä, ja Larin käsi kietoutuneena omistavasti Eliaksen vyötärön ympärille. Ilkan onneksi molemmilla on sentään alusvaatteet päällään. Ilkka perääntyy hitaasti ja menee omaan huoneeseensa kiehuvana. Sanomattakin on selvää, ettei hän nuku paljon sinä yönä.  
  
   Aamulla pojat heräävät siunatun tietämättöminä Ilkan läsnäolosta asunnossa. He kikattelevat ja halailevat aamiaisen aikana ja lähtevät yhdessä nauraen kouluun, ja koko ajan huomaamaton siniharmaa ja kapea silmäpari katso heitä hieman auki olevan makuuhuoneen ovenraosta.  
  
Ilkka odottaa Laria, kun hän tulee koulusta kotiin, ja todennäköisesti kuvittelee näyttävänsä pelottavalta. Lari pudistaa mielessään päätään faijansa käytökselle riisuessaan takkinsa ja kenkänsä. Hänen faijansa jatkaa mulkoilua.  
  
   ”Mitä?” Lari kysyy, haluten päästä asiasta yli.  
  
   ”Sun on parempi varmistaa, että eilen oli viimeinen kerta, kun sä toit sen homon mun kotiini!” Ilkka nurisee.  
  
   Larin silmät laajenevat, mutta sitten ajattelee, että mitä sitten, jos faijansa näki heidät. Hän ei välitä. ”Tämä on myös mun koti”, Lari sanoo rauhallisesti, ”ja jos mä haluan kutsua mun poikaystävän tänne, mähän teen sen.”  
  
   Ilkka puristaa hampaitaan yhteen ja tarttuu kiinni Larin paidasta. ”Mä en huoli yhtään hinttaria mun kotiin!” hän ärähtää.  
  
   ”Selvä”, Lari sanoo vihaisena ja vapauttaa itsensä väkisin faijansa otteesta. Sitten hän menee huoneeseensa ja pamauttaa oven kiinni.  
  
   Hänen faijansa saa, mitä haluaa; Lari aikoo mennä asumaan Eliaksen luo saman tien. Hän ottaa treenikassinsa ja alkaa tukea vaatteitaan sisään muiden tarvitsemiensa tavaroiden kanssa. Sitten hän ottaa jääkiekkomailansa ja palaa takaisin keittiöön tavaroidensa kanssa.  
  
   ”Mä lähden treeneihin”, hän valehtelee tietäen, ettei tule pääsemään pois talosta, jos kertoo totuuden.  
  
   ”Tietääkö sun valmentajasi, että mitä sä puuhaat ja kenen kanssa?” Ilkka pusertaa ulos.  
  
   ”Kaikki tietää, et mä olen homo, ja vain sulla on sen kanssa ongelmia”, Lari sanoo. ”Ja kyllä, valmentaja tietää myös ja hyväksyy.” Lari ei kerro, että Jarkkokin on homo. Se uutinen saisi faijansa vieläkin raivostuneemmaksi, ja kuka tietää, mitä siitä seuraisi. Faija varmaan syyttäisi Jarkkoa pedofiliasta tai jostain muusta yhtä naurettavasta.  
  
   Hänen faijansa ei sano mitään, ja Lari laittaa ulkovaatteensa ylleen ja lähtee – tällä kertaa lopullisesti.  
  
Katariina avaa oven ja kertoo hänelle, että Elias on Iidan luona. Lari kysyy, voisiko hän jäädä muutamaksi yöksi ja saatuaan luvan, hän menee viemään tavaransa Eliaksen huoneeseen ennen kuin suuntaa takaisin alakertaan.  
  
   Hän soittaa ovikelloa ja odottaa jonkun tulevan päästämään hänet sisälle. Se on Iida, joka tulee ovelle.  
  
   ”Moi, sä taidat olla täällä tapaamassa Eliasta?” tyttö kysyy iloisesti ja päästää Larin sisälle. ”Elias, sun poikaystävä tuli”, hän ilmoittaa pojalle, kun Lari riisuu takkinsa.  
  
   Elias katsoo ylös sohvalta ja näyttää iloisen yllättyneeltä. Lari hymyilee hänelle ja kävelee olohuoneeseen. Sitten hän lysähtää sohvalle Eliaksen viereen ja painaa päänsä hänen olkapäälleen välittämättä Jannesta, joka virnuilee hänelle.  
  
   ”Onko jotain sattunut?” Elias kysyy pehmeästi laittaessaan oikean kätensä Larin hartioiden ympäri.  
  
   Lari sulkee silmänsä ja huokaa tyytyväisenä. Tuntuu ihanalta olla Eliaksen kanssa, haistaa hänen tuoksunsa ja kuulla hänen äänensä. ”Faija sanoi, ettei halua hinttareita kattonsa alle, niin lähdin”, Lari mutisee.  
  
   ”Mitä?” Iida huudahtaa epäuskoisesti.  
  
   ”Ja se päästi sut?” Janne kysyy.  
  
   ”Mitä tapahtui?” Elias kyselee.  
  
   Lari huokaisee ja avaa silmänsä katsoakseen Eliasta vinosti. ”Ilmeisesti faija tuli kotiin jossain vaiheessa yöllä ja näki meidät nukkumassa”, Lari sanoo, ja Elias irvistää pienesti.  
  
   Sitten Lari kääntyy Jannen puoleen. ”Mä en kertonut sille, et lähdin, sanoin vain, et täytyy mennä treeneihin”, hän selittää, ”mutta ei niitä ole ennen maanantaita.”  
  
   ”No, sä tulet sitten asumaan mun kanssa”, Elias sanoo päättäväisesti ja painaa nenänsä vasten Larin ohimoa.  
  
   ”Joo, mä vein jo kamani sinne”, Lari sanoo ja sulkee silmänsä uudestaan, kun Eliaksen sormet alkavat leikkiä hänen hupparinsa vetoketjun kanssa.  
  
   Lari on huomannut, että jatkuva koskettelu on uusi juttu Eliaksessa. Nykyään Elias on hellempi ja takertuvampi – mutta ei häiritsevällä tavalla. Lari ei ole kysynyt, mutta hän olettaa, että toukokuun koettelemukset vielä vaikuttavat Eliakseen jollain tavalla ja tekevät hänestä riippuvaisemman Larista.  
  
Ilkka ei vaivaa Laria ollenkaan viikonloppuna, mikä ei yllätä häntä. Mutta kun hän ei mene kotiin maanantainakaan, hän alkaa saada puhelinsoittoja ja sitten viestejä, jotka vaativat häntä tulemaan kotiin. Lari jättää vastaamatta niihin kaikkiin.  
  
   Sillä välin hän viettää aikaa ystäviensä (lähinnä Jannen ja muutaman uuden joukkuekaverinsa) ja Eliaksen kanssa, treenaa ja kamppailee koulun kanssa. Onneksi Elias on valtava apu viimeksi mainitun kanssa.  
  
   Lauantaina yhdeksäs marraskuuta juuri, kun Lari valmistautuu tulevaan koeviikkoon, hän saa taas yhden viestin isältään. Lari lukee aina jokaisen, mutta ei koskaan vastaa, koska niiden sävy ja tarkoitus on aina sama. Tällä kertaa kuitenkin viesti on hieman erilainen.  
  
_Lari, olen pahoillani. Tulisit kotiin edes hetkeksi, jotta voimme jutella._  
  
Larin sydän täyttyy varovaisesta toivosta. Voisiko olla, että hänen faijansa on viimein lakannut olemasta idiootti? Elias on shoppailemassa Iidan kanssa eikä ole todennäköisesti tulossa kotiin hetkeen, ja Lari miettii, pitäisikö hänen odottaa. Hän haluaa näyttää viestin Eliakselle, mutta samalla hänestä tuntuu, että jos hänen faijansa on todella vihdoin järjissään, Larin pitäisi mennä tapaamaan häntä heti.  
  
   Lopulta Lari jättää Eliakselle viestin, jossa selittää kaiken, ja päättää mennä kohtaamaan faijansa ensimmäistä kertaa yli viikkoon.  
  
   Kotiovensa takana hän vetää syvään henkeä ennen kuin tuntee olevansa tarpeeksi rohkea avaamaan oven. Kun hän astuu sisälle, hänen faijansa ilmestyy olohuoneesta.  
  
   ”Sä tulit”, Ilkka hengähtää ilmeisen helpottuneena.  
  
   Lari nyökkää ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan odottaessaan faijansa alkavan puhua.  
  
   ”Mä soitin sun tädille eilen”, Ilkka sanoo sitten ja näyttää hermostuneelta.  
  
   ”Mikä täti?” Lari kysyy yllättyneenä, ”ei mulla ole tätiä, ei enää.”  
  
   ”On sulla”, Ilkka myöntää Larin tyrmistykseksi. ”Mulla on vanhempi sisko, Elli –”  
  
   ”Mitä?” Lari keskeyttää närkästyneenä. ”Miksen mä ole tiennyt tästä mitään?”  
  
   Hänen faijansa nielaisee ja näyttää nololta. ”Se lähti kotoa, kun se oli 15... Meni asumaan kummitätinsä luo.”  
  
   ”Miksi?” Lari patistaa ja mutristaa huuliaan. _Mulla on täti, josta en ole ikinä kuullutkaan?_  
  
   ”Hän...” Ilkka selvittää kurkkuaan, ”hän kertoi äidille ja isälle, että on... tiedäthän... kuten sä väität olevasi.”  
  
   ”Se on lesbo?” Lari kysyy kohottaen kulmakarvojaan ja alkaa ymmärtää. ”Ne heitti sen pihalle, eikö niin?”  
  
   ”Kyllä”, hänen faijansa nyökkää. ”Kyllä sä tiedät, millaisia sun isovanhempasi ovat... eivät kovin suvaitsevaisia. Voin yhä muistaa siskoni kyyneleet ja itkun...” hän riiputtaa päätään.  
  
   ”Me ei koskaan kuultu hänestä sen jälkeen, kun se lähti”, Ilkka jatkaa, ”ei pitkään aikaan. Vanhemmat piti siitä huolen. Mun veli, se välitti Ellistä eniten ja ilmeisesti on pysynyt yhteyksissä salaa... Sain siltä Ellin numeron muutama vuosi sitten.”  
  
   Lari kuuntelee faijansa tarinaa hiljaa, kiukkuisena siitä, mitä tädilleen tapahtui.  
  
   ”Hän on rekisteröidyssä parisuhteessa nykyään”, Ilkka sanoo seuraavaksi, ”ja lapsia, poika ja kaksi tytärtä. Heillä on myös hyvin menestyvä yritys, ja Elli on hyvin suosittu ja elää hyvää elämää. Olen... olen iloinen hänen puolestaan.”  
  
   ”Sä luulit, ettei homoilla vois olla hyvää elämää, uraa ja perhettä”, Lari syyttää.  
  
   ”Lari”, Ilkka sanoo vaivaantuneesti, ”sun täytyy ymmärtää, että tapa, jolla mut kasvatettiin –”  
  
   ”Joo, kyllä mä tajuan”, Lari keskeyttää. ”Entä äiti? Mä olen saanut siitä kuvan hyvin suvaitsevana.”  
  
   Ilkan kasvot muuttuvat haikeiksi. ”Kyllä hän oli... Hän on niin upea, paljon parempi ihminen kuin mä koskaan”, hän sanoo.  
  
   Lari nyökkää ja tuntee silmiensä täyttyvän kyynelistä.  
  
   ”Hän olisi...” Ilkka aloittaa taas, ”hän olisi... kauhistunut tavasta, jolla olen sua kohdellut.” Hän kohottaa katseensa poikaansa, ja Lari näkee, että hänenkin silmissä on kyyneliä.  
  
   ”Olen pahoillani, niin pahoillani”, Ilkka sanoo tukahtuneesti, kyyneleiden tulviessa yli.  
  
   Lari tuntee omien kyyneleidensä alkavan valua poskiaan pitkin.  
  
   ”Mä arvostan tota”, Lari sanoo. ”Mä mietin kotiin palaamista.”  
  
   Pettymys vilahtaa Ilkan kasvoilla. ”Ymmärrän”, hän sanoo ja pyyhkii sitten poskiaan hihallaan.  
  
   Lari nyökkää ja poistuu, sulkien oven pehmeästi ja jää nojaamaan sitä vasten. Sitten hän kuivaa kyyneleensä ja suuntaa takaisin Pihlajakadulle.  
  
   Elias on kotona, kun Lari palaa.  
  
   ”Mikä on hätänä?” Elias kysyy heti noustessaan sängyltään ylös, ilman muuta huomaten Larin yhä punottavat silmät.  
  
   Lari hymyilee hänelle, ja Elias vaikuttaa ymmärtävän. Hän vetää Larin tiukkaan halaukseen ja kuiskaa hänen korvaansa: ”Mä olen niin onnellinen sun puolesta.”  
  
   ”Kiitos”, Lari hengähtää ja suukottaa Eliasta poskelle.  
  
Lari palaa kotiin noin viikkoa myöhemmin. Hänen faijansa yrittää selvästi parhaansa mukaan hyväksyä poikansa, vaikka se on epäilemättä hyvin vaikeaa hänelle. Lari yrittää antaa faijalleen tilaa eikä tuo esille homouttaan hänen edessä.  
  
   Eliaksen syntymäpäivä lähenee kovaa vauhtia, ja Lari alkaa panikoida. Hänellä ei ole mitään ideaa, mitä voisi hankkia – hän ei ole koskaan ollut hyvä lahjojen kanssa. Hän on miettinyt vaatteita, mutta hän ei tiedä muodista mitään, ja Elias on varsin kriittinen siitä, mitä päälleen laittaa...  
  
   Larin mietiskelyt keskeytyvät, kun hänen oveensa koputetaan.  
  
   ”Lari?” hänen faijansa sanoo avatessaan oven.  
  
   ”Joo?” Lari sanoo ja sulkee kirjan, jota esitti lukevansa.  
  
   ”Onko sulla hetki aikaa? Haluaisin näyttää sulle jotain.”  
  
   Lari kurtistaa pienesti kulmiaan, koska hänen faijansa näyttää hieman hermostuneelta. ”Toki”, hän sanoo ja nousee seisomaan.  
  
   ”Hyvä, lähdetään sitten. Se ei ole täällä”, hänen faijansa sanoo ruokkien Larin epäilyjä.  
  
   He ajavat lähemmäs keskustaa, muttei aivan sinne saakka kuitenkaan. He poikkeavat päätieltä ja pysähtyvät kivalta näyttävän kerrostalon eteen.  
  
   ”Mitä me täällä tehdään?” Lari kysyy kulmat kurtussa.  
  
   Ilkka kääntyy katsomaan häntä hieman varovaisena. ”Ennen kuin sun äitisi kuoli, hän kertoi mulle, että on laittanut sulle tosi paljon rahaa säästöön”, Ilkka aloittaa, ”ja hän halusi mun antavan ne sulle –”  
  
   ”Miksen ole saanut niitä?” Lari kysyy syyttävänä.  
  
   ”Anna kun puhun loppuun”, Ilkka sanoo ja jatkaa: ”sun äitisi toivoi, että mä ostaisin sulle kodin sitten, kun olet vanhempi. Hän halusi tehdä sen itse, mutta sattuneesta syystä hän tiesi, ettei ikinä voisi.”  
  
   Lari tuijottaa faijaansa silmiään räpyttämättä. ”Sä olet... ostanut mulle kodin?” hän kysyy epäuskoisena.  
  
   Hänen faijansa nyökkää. ”Sulle ja sun... po-poikaystävällesi.”  
  
   Lari kurtistaa kulmiaan uudelleen. ”Mitä?”  
  
   ”Sun äidillä oli yksi tietty pyyntö”, Ilkka sanoo, ”hän sanoi, että kun sä löydät jonkun, jota rakastat, jonkun jonka kanssa haluat asettua taloksi, mun tulisi löytää teille kiva paikka asua lahjana häneltä.”  
  
   Lari räpyttelee silmiään nopeasti tuntien olonsa hyvin häkeltyneeksi. ”Mut mä olen vasta 16”, hän onnistuu sanomaan.  
  
   ”Tiedän”, hänen faijansa sanoo, ”mutta musta tuntui, että olen sulle velkaa, kun en ole ollut kovin hyvä isä sulle viime aikoina.”  
  
   ”Kiitos”, Lari sanoo, kaiken tuntuessa hyvin epätodelliselta.  
  
   Ilkka nyökkää ”Eikä sun missään tapauksessa tarvitse heti muuttaa. Mutta asunto on sun sitten, kun haluat sen, te molemmat.”  
  
   ”Sä et ole edes tavannut Eliasta ja silti sä ostit meille paikan, jossa asua”, Lari sanoo ihmetellen.  
  
   ”Se on totta, mutta mä luotan siihen, että sä valitsit hyvin. Ja... sen perusteella, mitä näin silloin yksi päivä... Tämä Elias vaikutti ihan... kunnolliselta pojalta”, hänen faijansa sanoo vähän vaivaantuneena.  
  
   Lari hymyilee hänelle. ”Voidaanko me mennä katsomaan?” hän kysyy ja alkaa hieman innostua.  
  
   ”Kyllä, totta kai”, Ilkka sanoo heti. ”Siksi olemme täällä.”  
  
   Se on tilava nelihuoneinen, kalustamaton asunto, ja Lari pitää siitä heti. Siinä on kiva keittiö yhdistettynä olohuoneeseen ja kolme makuuhuonetta. Lari on riemastunut, kun saa selville, että asunnossa on myös sauna.  
  
   ”Minä totta kai autan sua ostamaan huonekaluja sun muuta”, hänen faijansa kertoo hänelle, ja Lari vain nyökyttelee vastaukseksi.  
  
_En malta odottaa, et saan näyttää tämän Eliakselle!_ Lari miettii ja voi melkein nähdä Eliaksen valitsemassa huonekaluja ja pohtimassa, kumman värinen olisi parempi.  
  
Elias näyttää epäluuloiselta, kun Lari tuo hänet asunnolle marraskuun 30. päivänä, joka on Eliaksen syntymäpäivä.  
  
   ”Mitä me täällä tehdään?” hän kysyy Larilta, kun he ottavat hissin kuudenteen kerrokseen.  
  
   ”Se on yllätys”, Lari iskee hänelle silmää ja ottaa avaimensa esiin.  
  
   Kun he astuvat asuntoon sisälle, Lari tutkii tarkasti Eliaksen kasvoja. Toistaiseksi ne näyttävät olevan täynnä hämmennystä ja epäilystä.  
  
   ”Okei”, Elias tuumaa, ”tämä on miellyttävä asunto, mut mitä me tehdään täällä?”  
  
   ”Tämä on sun mielestä miellyttävä?” Lari kysyy ja hymyilee tuntiessaan olevansa paljon itsevarmempi.  
  
   ”No joo”, Elias sanoo ja näyttää söpöltä ollessaan niin ymmällään.  
  
”Hyvä”, Lari sanoo iloisesti. ”Hyvää syntymäpäivää.”  
  
   Eliaksen silmät laajenevat mahdottoman paljon. ”Mi—? Sä –” Sitten Elias avaa ja sulkee suunsa useaan kertaan äänettömästi, kun hän katselee taas ympärilleen ällistyneenä. ”Sä hommasit meille kämpän?” hän onnistuu sanomaan.  
  
   ”Itse asiassa se oli äiti – kerron myöhemmin”, Lari sanoo ennen kuin Elias ehtii kysyä, ”ja me voidaan muuttaa tänne ihan milloin halutaan, on se sitten huomenna tai viiden vuoden päästä.”  
  
   ”Vau”, Elias sanoo ja pudistaa päätään oudoksuen, ”ja mä luulin, et sä olisit hommannut sormuksen tai jotain.”  
  
   ”Sä halusit sormuksen?” Lari kysyy tuntien olonsa yhtäkkiä ahdistuneeksi.  
  
   Elias vain virnistää ja kävelee lähemmäs häntä. Sitten poika painaa heidän vartalonsa yhteen ja kiertää kätensä Larin niskan taakse.  
  
   ”En mä tarvitse mitään sormuksia”, Elias sanoo vakavasti, ”mulla on jo kaikki, mitä mä haluan.”  
  
   Larin suupielet kääntyvät ylöspäin, kun hän laittaa kätensä poikaystävänsä vyötärölle. ”Ja mitä se on?” hän kysyy, ja hänen hymynsä kuuluu hänen äänessään.  
  
   ”Sä”, Elias vastaa ja nojaa eteenpäin, kuroen umpeen heidän huuliensa välisen etäisyyden.  
  
   He suutelevat hetken, kunnes Lari vetäytyy vapaaksi. ”Mulla on sulle vielä yksi juttu”, hän sanoo.  
  
   ”Ai?” Elias kysyy ja hän hymyilee iloisesti.  
  
   ”Mä rakastan sua”, Lari sanoo hempeästi.  
  
   Eliaksen silmät suurenevat yhtä aikaa hänen hymynsä kanssa. ”Mäkin rakastan sua”, hän sanoo ja suutelee Laria uudelleen.

 

**Loppu**


End file.
